Digimon Adventure Super
by AsylusGoji91
Summary: Three years after defeating MaloMyotismon, the adventures with DigiDestined with their Digimon continue to fight the strongest threats, explore the new places in the Digital World, and experience the family of the new generation of the destined Digimons.
1. Patamon and Gatomon's First Date

**DISCLAIMER:**

**(Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, and Toei Animation. This is Fredrik Nilsson's non-profit fan fiction of Digimon; Digital Monsters, and it's an alternative universe, which was different from the anime/manga series, and it's a fan sequel to Digimon Adventure 02, and it's not related to Digimon Adventure Tri and Digimon Adventure Last Evolution - Kizuna; Digimon Adventure Super is set between after the final battle against MaloMyotismon and the final scene where we can see the children of the older DigiDestined. Please support the official release.)**

* * *

**Year - 2003**

It's been a year ago after the DigiDestined weaken MaloMyotismon with their dreams and Imperialdramon destroys him with his Giga Crusher, ending Myotismon's reign of terror for good.

Oikawa sacrifices himself by using the power of the Dream World dimension to become data and restoring the Digital World, the peace between the two worlds is finally restored to normal, and T.K., Kari, Tai, and the other DigiDestined went back to their daily lives. Their Digimon also decided to live peacefully in the Digital World, but they could visit their partners now and then thanks to the ports those are remained open.

However... The adventure now super digivolves and it will be told about the love will create a beautiful miracle... A miracle that keeps the Crests of Hope and Light stronger...

* * *

It's a beautiful day in the Digital World, the group of Floramon, Gazimon, and Mushroomon built a house for a small orange dinosaur-like Digimon, Agumon who stood and watch the Digimons are working together as a team instead of fighting against each other.

One of the Mushroomon keeps a lookout on his watch. And it's break time.

"BREAK!" Mushroomon shouted, and the Digimons taking a break. One of Gazimons is lying on the ground, his hardhat over his eyes, snoring. One of Mushroomon with the watch is reading the paper. Two Floramons are leaning on a sawhorse, drinking coffee, and talking.

"So I said to him, oh really? I didn't see your name on it!" Floramon said as Agumon smiles at the workers and then looking at his house.

"Hey, Agumon!" A voice came from the sky. And the red Insect Digimon named Tentomon brought the lunchboxes. "I brought you lunch." He said as he landed on the ground.

"Oh, hey, Tentomon! Is your house finished?" Agumon greeted as Tentomon put the lunchboxes on the ground.

"Yeah, and it's so comfortable. Everyone's house, except yours, is completed so we can live." Tentomon said. "Anyway, these lunchboxes came from File City's Meat Farm."

"I see. Thanks for the delivery, Tentomon. I hope we'll meet again." Agumon said as Tentomon waved his arm and flies off and Agumon opens the lunchboxes and reveals lots of meat in different sizes.

"Well, well, well now!" Agumon said amazed. "Talk about a load of meat!" Then he turned around at the workers. "Hey, guys! Want some lunch today?"

"Sure thing!" The workers said as all of Digimons started to eat. And after they finished their lunch.

"Thanks for the meal." The workers and Agumon said as one of Mushroomon stood up. "Okay, Agumon. Your house is completed if two hours, so you need to take a walk instead of watching us." Mushroomon said.

"Okay. Thanks, you guys. Well, see you later." Agumon said as he stood up and wave his arms and he turned around and walked away.

* * *

At the hill, Agumon watched the city in the middle of the forest, and it's not far away from Primary Village, the File City. It's home to several attractions including an item shop, arena tournaments, a clinic, a restaurant, a bank, and a transportation service.

"Well, this city is getting bigger, and it looks larger since the last month. That kid with another Agumon with red training bracers is sure a great team. I wonder if Tai's going to meet him." Agumon said.

"Hey, Agumon!" A voice from a small reptilian Digimon with a horn on his head and wearing a small Garurumon fur over his body, Gabumon approaches Agumon. "How's your house today?"

"It's almost completed, Gabumon. The workers said that it's finished if two hours, so I'm taking a walk until it's done." Agumon replied and turned his head to the city. "Man, this city is huge. No wonder why that kid, Mameo gets sucked into the Digital World, and asked by the village elder, Jijimon."

"Yeah, good thing that Jijimon asked him for help to gather all of the resident Digimon of File City who has turned feral and bring them back. And he defeated the mastermind behind all of that mess, Analogman and his Digimon partner, Machinedramon." Gabumon said as he's looking at Jijimon who greets Elecmon.

"Indeed. And now the city is peaceful, and Mameo's send back home again," Agumon said, and then sighed. "I wish Tai's gonna meet that guy."

"I just want to wish the same thing. But, remember, we can always visit our human partners now and then as long the ports remain open. I am sure I will see Matt again," Gabumon said.

"So true, buddy. So true," Agumon said as he gave Gabumon a gentle pat on his back.

Then, a pink Bird Digimon, Biyomon appeared from the skies and landed on the ground.

"Hello there, Agumon and Gabumon! Did you ever notice Patamon act strangely earlier?" Biyomon greeted.

"No, we didn't, Biyomon," Agumon replied. "Is that something wrong?" Gabumon asked.

"Well, I asked him if he's okay when I saw him a little bit down, but he said he's fine. But I don't think he doesn't look very well." Biyomon said.

"Then we'd better have to help him. Come on, Gabumon!" Agumon said as he turned around to look for Patamon. "Right behind you!" Gabumon said as he followed Agumon.

* * *

Not far away from File City, an orange Mammal Digimon with large ears named Patamon who was interested in something or someone else besides his partner and since some time ago he had fallen for Gatomon. He loved everything about her, her smile, her eyes, her kind heart, but he couldn't pull himself to tell her his feelings since he was so scared that she could reject him if he confessed to her how he felt about her.

"Gatomon... I wonder if you feel the same for me as I feel for you." Patamon said to no one in particular as he was seated against the tree trunk that he used as his house.

"Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel for her?" he asked himself as he stared at the blue sky that only made him remember her eyes, he then directed his gaze to the few white clouds that adorned the sky but that only made him remember Gatomon's white and soft fur.

He dropped his gaze down to look at the grass as he sighed heavily. "Now I know how T.K. felt every time he thought in Kari... But at least he got the courage to tell her how he felt for her. But I, on the other hand, can't tell Gatomon how I feel for her... I'm so pathetic!" Patamon shouted the last part as he closed his eyes to calm himself not noticing that two familiar Digimon were walking towards him.

"Did I hear right? The Digimon who managed to seal Piedmon in the Gate of Destiny feeling pathetic? Man, I can't believe that." said a voice behind Patamon startling him; he turned and saw Agumon and Gabumon.

"Oh, hey, Agumon! Hello, Gabumon! What's up?" Patamon greeted his friends smiling a bit.

"We are fine, thank you. But you don't look so good, Patamon. Is something bothering you? Maybe we can help you." Gabumon asked Patamon noticing him a bit down.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, guys. But thanks, anyway," Patamon said to them as he returned his gaze to the grass.

Agumon and Gabumon, however, could see that something was wrong with their friend. Biyomon was right, after all. Then they decided to talk more with him.

"Come on, Patamon. Usually, you are always cheerful. Why don't you tell us what's bothering you? We want to help you," Agumon said as he put his claw on Patamon's back as a friendly gesture.

"Agumon's right, Patamon. We're your friends, and you can count on us always," Gabumon told him as he sat down beside him. Patamon sighed and decided to tell them.

"Okay... The truth is there's something that bothers me. And it's that... Well... You see, it's that I like Gatomon, more like I love her. But... I'm can't tell her because I'm afraid... that she rejects me," Patamon told them as he kept looking at the grass as he's now was blushing a deep red.

Agumon and Gabumon couldn't help but smile at his friend. Since some time ago they knew that Patamon had feelings for Gatomon, and they were sure that Gatomon feels the same for him.

"Aw, Patamon. I think you'd better tell her how you feel, so you have nothing to lose. Besides, you don't need to tell her all at once. Why don't you ask her out on a date? Like you know, you two can go to dinner, then a walk by the lake and then stargazing. And then when you two were observing the stars you slowly can tell her your feelings," Gabumon suggested as Agumon only smiled and nodded to agree with his friend, and seeing Patamon who's blushing a deep red.

"B-But you think that she accepts to go out with me?" Patamon asked them nervously.

"Of course, she will. You can't give up without trying. Just remember; you hold the Crest of Hope, so you have to keep hope alive," Agumon told him as he gave him little pats on his back.

"That's right. You and T.K. always gave us hope during our adventures, but now it's time that you take some of that hope to ask Gatomon out," Gabumon said as Patamon smiled at his friends.

"Yeah, you're right, guys. I'm gonna looking for her right now. Wish me luck," Patamon said as he flew off to search Gatomon while Agumon and Gabumon smiled.

"Good luck, Patamon! And don't give up!" both Digimon shouted as they saw him fly away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest near to a stream, a white Egyptian cat Digimon named Gatomon was fishing in the stream of her dinner.

"There's no fish that can't escape from this kitty's claws," Gatomon said grinning as she swiped her claw into the water faster to then pull out a big Digi-trout that was impaled in her claw.

"Not bad. This can be enough for a good dinner," Gatomon said smiling as she turned to return to her house that just like Patamon's home was in a big tree trunk that she conditioned to make it her home, as she was walking she picked up some twigs to make a fire to cook her fish, but as she was picking the twigs and walking she didn't see where she was walking, and she ended bumping into someone making her drop all the twigs and her fish as she fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Gatomon grunted as she landed on the ground with a thud.

"You shouldn't walk and pick twigs at the same time, Gatomon. Though it was also my fault since I was distracted too," said a voice that made her smile as she recognized it.

"Patamon!" Gatomon screamed in an unusual girlish way as she tackled him and ended on top of him smiling and waving her tail like a playful kitty.

Patamon couldn't help, but blush as he looked at her on top of him smiling. "Err… I take that you're glad to see me, Gatomon" Patamon told her a bit nervous and still blushing.

"Yeah, I hadn't seen you in a while, Patamon. Where have you been lately?" Gatomon asked him as she started to play with his wings making him blush more as he tried to speak.

"Err… well, you know... Just enjoying the peace like everyone nothing special," Patamon told her as he stared at her.

Gatomon just smiled at him, but then she blushed when she realized that she was still on top of him, she quickly got up and helped him up.

"Err… sorry for the tackle," Gatomon told him still blushing.

"No, it's okay. Let me help you with the twigs you were collecting," Patamon told her as he started to pick up the twigs and looked at the fish she caught in the stream.

"Fish for dinner, huh?" Patamon asked as Gatomon picked her fish.

"Yeah, you know how I like a good dinner that includes fish," the white-furred Digimon told him with a grin on her face as she started to walk to her house with him.

"Yeah, I know that. And I also remember one time during our first adventure that you confused Tai to stole his fish leaving him without dinner," Patamon grinned as Gatomon giggled remembering that.

"Yeah, he chased me trying to recover his fish until you tripped him, Patamon," Gatomon said with a giggle as Patamon laughed a bit.

"Well, I thought that it would be funny to make him fall and you know what? It was hilarious," he said as winking at Gatomon as she giggled more.

"Yeah, very funny, though Tai punished us making us take the night watch all night," Gatomon said as she and Patamon arrived at her house.

"Well, at least we had each other to talk, so I don't consider that as a punishment," Patamon told her as she smiled at him and took the twigs from his paws to prepare the fire to cook the fish.

"Yeah, you're right, Patamon. I got to know you and the other Digimon more since I didn't was with you and them since the beginning," Gatomon told him as she stuck the fish in a large twig to then put it near to the fire to roast it.

"Yeah, I also got to know you better; it was unfair that you and Kari were not with us since the beginning," Patamon told her as he saw her sitting down beside him.

"And tell me, to where you were going to when I bumped into you?" Gatomon asked causing Patamon to get a bit nervous as he focused his gaze on the small fire where Gatomon was roasting her fish.

"Well, I…. The thing is that I was searching you, Gatomon," Patamon said not looking at her.

"You were searching for me?" She asked a bit surprised as Patamon nodded.

"Yeah, I was searching for you because I…. I wanted to ask you something," Patamon said every time more nervous and making Gatomon smile warmly at him.

"And what is that you want to ask me, Patamon?" Gatomon asked him as she started to rub his head gently making him blush a bit.

"Well, I was wondering if you... If you want to go out with me tonight, you know a dinner, a little walk by the lake and stargazing," Patamon said blushing deep red and closing his eyes almost hearing her rejecting him.

Gatomon smiled as she blushed a bit. "You mean like a date?" she asked him as her eyes shined with hope and purred softly.

"Y-Yeah, but I understand if you don't want to, Gatomon," Patamon told her as he still had his eyes closed. Gatomon just smiled seeing her best friend with his eyes closed waiting for an answer.

Since some time ago Gatomon started to develop some feelings for Patamon. She always had liked Patamon's playful nature, his kind heart, and his cute eyes full of happiness; for her, Patamon was so special. She then leaned and gave him a small kiss on the cheek making him open his eyes wide as he blushed more.

"I'd love to go out with you on a date, Patamon," Gatomon told him as she blushed a bit more.

"You mean it, Gatomon? You want to go out with me on a date?" Patamon asked her with joy visible in his eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, Patamon. I mean it," she told him as her cheeks now were deep red.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at nightfall," Patamon told her as he got up as Gatomon smiled.

"Okay, Patamon. I'll be waiting for you," Gatomon told him as she got up as well.

"Okay, then see you later, Gato," Patamon told her as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek to then fly back to his house very happy and leaving behind a blushed Gatomon looking at him flying away.

"This is a good chance to tell him how I feel about him," Gatomon thought and smiled as she remembered how during the battle with the Dark Masters when WarGreymon defeated Machinedramon, Angemon had his arm around her shoulders gently, it was a nice feeling have is strong arm around her; it was reassuring and very welcomed.

After being thinking about Patamon and how she feels about him, Gatomon finally took her fish from the fire and started to eat it as a smile remained on her face as she couldn't wait for the date to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patamon was flying to his house happily, he still couldn't believe that Gatomon accepted to go out with him on a date, he wanted to scream to the four winds the good news, he wanted that everyone knows that he was the happiest Digimon of both worlds. He arrived at his house where Agumon and Gabumon were waiting for him.

"Hey, Patamon, how did it go? Did you ask her out?" Agumon asked as Patamon landed in front of his friends with a wide smiled on his face.

"Yeah, I asked her and she said "yes"!" Patamon exclaimed jubilantly as Agumon and Gabumon smiled and exchanged high fives.

"Way to go, Pata! You're the 'mon!" Agumon said as he patted Patamon's back in a congratulating gesture as Gabumon shook his paw making the winged Digimon blush a bit.

"Thanks, guys. But I couldn't have done that if you two wouldn't encourage me to do it." Patamon said smiling at his friends.

"You know that you can count with us always, buddy," Agumon said as he patted Patamon's back with Gabumon nodding and smiling.

"Yeah, well we better go now, so you can get ready for your date," Gabumon said making Patamon blush a bit as Agumon just smirked.

"Well, time for us to go. Good luck in telling her your feelings, Romeo," Agumon said to then he and Gabumon walk away.

"Thanks, guys! See ya!" Patamon waved goodbye as he turned and entered his house to get ready for the date.

* * *

Patamon got everything ready for the date, he went to Digitamamon's restaurant and reserved a table, he didn't want to wait till they could get a table, so he talked with Digitamamon, and he arranged the reservation; After that Patamon got a little gift for Gatomon which was a red rose, and then he returned to his house to get himself ready.

* * *

Finally, some hours later was time for the date and Patamon headed towards Gatomon's house, he was wearing a bow tie and small black jacket and on his paws, he was holding the red rose he got for her as he was a bit nervous.

He finally arrived at Gatomon's house and knocked at the door.

"Gatomon?" Patamon called her and a couple of seconds later Gatomon answered and smiled at him as he stared at her in awe, she was wearing a pale purple dress with no sleeve which made her look really beautiful, Patamon just stared at her not moving a muscle and Gatomon giggled.

"Hey, Patamon, you look really cute," Gatomon said smiling as she kissed his cheek making him blush as he snapped out of his trance.

"Thanks, Gatomon, um, I…. This is for you," Patamon said as he handed her the red rose as Gatomon smiled and hugged him.

"Pata, it's so beautiful, I love it," Gatomon said as she put the rose on a vase with water to then return and smile at the blushing Patamon.

"Okay, if we're gonna go, let's go!" the white cat said with Patamon nodding and then the two of them headed to Digitamamon's restaurant.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant which now was bigger than the last time they went there to eat when Yolei got her second Digi-Egg; they entered and after Patamon helped Gatomon to get a seat at the table he sat down in front of her and after ordering their dinner he looked at her and smiled.

"Have you talked lately with Kari, Gatomon?" Patamon asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah, I use a port which is near to my house, she said that TK said hi and also they are sorry, but the school is keeping them busy," Gatomon said with a smile.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget how busy their life is," Patamon said with Gatomon nodding.

"Yeah, for example, Kari and Yolei are in charge of the decoration of the gym for the upcoming school prom. Of course, Kari is going to the prom with T.K.," Gatomon said as she winked at Patamon and giggled making the winged Digimon smile.

"Figures, those two had been best friends ever since they were little. It was a matter of time for them to get together," Patamon said just as their dinner which was a sushi special got served and Gatomon smiled.

"Yeah, those two are quite a pair," Gatomon said with a giggle to then talk again.

"Well... The dinner is here, so we'd better eat before it gets cold," the cat Digimon said and Patamon chuckled and pouted playfully.

"What? Do you rather eat than talk to me? You hurt my feelings you know?" Patamon said jokingly making Gatomon giggle.

"Nah! I love to talk to you, Patamon. But also I don't like to eat cold food," Gatomon said with a giggle and Patamon laughed too, and when their laughs faded they started to eat and enjoy their dinner.

* * *

After the dinner, Gatomon and Patamon head to the lake to take a walk through the shore, they occasionally stared at the beautiful lake as they were happy to have each other's company. Gatomon smiled and leaned against Patamon making him blush a bit as she smiled.

"The lake sure looks beautiful under the light of the moon," Gatomon said with a smile as she held Patamon's paw in hers gently as Patamon just nodded as he still was blushing.

* * *

After a walk for a while they sat down under a tree as they stargazed, the soft breeze brushed their furs gently as Gatomon leaned her back against Patamon purring softly as she felt Patamon's wings wrapping her gently, and then she kissed his cheek softly as she smiled.

"Patamon... This has been the best night of my life in years..." Gatomon said with a sigh of happiness while Patamon caressed her sides gently making her get relaxed as she spoke again.

"When I met Wizardmon, we often sneaked out of Myotismon's castle to head to the lake to then stargaze... It also helped us to relieve our stress of work for Myotismon..." Gatomon said as she sighed a bit sad.

"Are you okay, Gatomon?" Patamon asked her with concern, Gatomon nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I still miss him," she said as she stared at the lake as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Patamon held her close and kissed her cheek as he comforted her.

"I know, Gatomon. It was unfair that he died... But his sacrifice wasn't in vain, it was thanks to him that you and Kari joined us and helped us during all the followed battles," Patamon said as he wiped the tear from her face as she looked at him with a smile.

Gatomon had to admit that when she first met Patamon years ago, all that she could see was a little immature Digimon. But with the pass of the time, she got to know Patamon better and now he was a very important part of her life plus she developed feelings for him, and she now had the chance to tell him her feelings.

Gatomon looked into his eyes as she felt herself blushing a bit, and then she smiled.

"You're right, Pata. Besides he wouldn't like to see me sad, he gave me a chance to live and I don't go to let his sacrifice be in vain," she said smiling as Patamon smiled too.

"Wizardmon's sacrifice indeed wasn't in vain, Gatomon. You helped us in our battles and protected Kari always and also you got more friends that care for you," Patamon said with a smile as Gatomon smiled.

"I got more than just new friends, Pata. I also found love... and that love is you," she said blushing a bit as she looked into Patamon's eyes.

Patamon couldn't believe what he just heard; Gatomon loved him too. It was a dream come true; he smiled, and then he leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips, and she kissed him back as she held onto him, and he held her close as the kiss got more passionate as they let out all their feelings for each other and conveyed them on that kiss as their paws caressed each other's bodies gently as their hearts were beating faster as they never had felt something like that before.

After some minutes they broke the kiss to breathe as they were smiling at each other lovingly.

"I love you too, Gatomon... I had loved you for a long time, but well... I was too shy to pull myself to tell you, I had to fight hard against my shyness to ask you out today," Patamon said as he blushed a bit making Gatomon smile, and then she playfully pinned him down on the ground as she looked at him playfully.

"Well... You did the right thing since I was getting tired of wait for you to make your move, Patamon," Gatomon said with a smile as she kissed him again, and he kissed her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry for kept my lady waiting all this time," Patamon said jokingly after a break of the kiss and Gatomon giggled as she got up and helped him up and both returned to their original position under the three with Patamon wrapping his wings around her gently as she purred softly.

"It's okay, Patamon; we're here now and that is all that matters," Gatomon said snuggling on him as they continued stargazing and occasionally sharing a kiss or two. Patamon smiled.

"Say, Gatomon. What you think that T.K. and Kari going to say the next time they come to visit us and discover that you and I are more than friends?" the winged Digimon asked and Gatomon smiled.

"Well, I think that they're going to be glad for us," Gatomon said happily as she was very relaxed and stared at the lake which reflected the moon in a very beautiful way as she then closed her eyes and sighed happily.

Patamon smiled seeing Gatomon with her eyes closed and relaxed on his "wing" hug, and then he kissed her head gently making her purr as he couldn't believe that she loved him back, it was a dream that he had been hoping to come true for a long time and that now was a reality.

* * *

After a couple of hours Patamon walked Gatomon to her house, Gatomon was leaned on him, and he had one of his wings wrapped around her gently as they talked and laughed during all the walk and after a while, they finally arrived at Gatomon's house, and they stood in front of the door as Patamon smiled and kissed Gatomon softly.

"So... Are you up for another date, kitty?" Patamon asked her with a smile as he pinned her playfully against the door, and she smiled and kissed his nose and smiled.

"Why, of course, I'm up for another date with you, Patamon," Gatomon said as she purred on his ear seductively.

Then she kissed him deeply, and he kissed her back as they didn't want to end the moment, they continued kissing each other till their lungs started to scream for air, and then they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Want to come here for lunch tomorrow, Pata? Only you and I," Gatomon asked him as she was playing with his wings making him smile.

"Sure, Gatomon. I wouldn't miss lunch with you for nothing in the world," Patamon said with a smile as he was holding her close as he didn't want to let her go.

"I had a great time tonight, Patamon," Gatomon said as she leaned on him as he held her and rocked her gently.

"I had a great time too, Gatomon," He said as she smiled and after a while, they broke the hug as both were smiling and holding each other's paws.

"Then see you here tomorrow, Patamon?" Gatomon asked her love and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be here tomorrow for our lunch, my angel kitty," Patamon said with a smile making Gatomon giggle.

"Aw, Pata, you're so cute," Gatomon said as she gave him another kiss as she then opened her door and smiled.

"Then see you, tomorrow, love," Gatomon said as she winked at him and entered her house.

"See you tomorrow, angel," Patamon said as he then turned and walked to his house.

Gatomon smiled and closed the door, and then she leaned on it as she sighed happily as she couldn't wait to tell Kari about her first date and how happy she was that Patamon loved her back.

Meanwhile, Patamon arrived at his house, and after take off his jacket and bow tie he laid down on his bed with a big smile on his face.

"She loves me back... Gatomon loves me back! Wait until I tell T.K. He's going to be happy," Patamon said to no one in particular as he then fell asleep in what was one of the best nights of sleep he ever had in his life since he was comforted that the one she loves him back.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**Here it is, the first chapter of Digimon Adventure Super.**

**And this time the new adventure is about to begin; starting with Patamon and Gatomon's first date. Besides, sometimes the whole adventure can't be started with a Digimon fight, can it? I want to be different like some romance, and a strong bond between two Digimons which held the Crests of Hope and Light.**

**And yes, I added some elements from a Playstation (PSX) video game, Digimon World; I want to add File City because it happened in this series.**

**And also, this chapter is written by LordPatamon who was a big fan of PataGato and Takari and was used after asking my permission. :) But I also added some new script in the beginning, and also fix the grammar with Grammarly.**

**To be honest I am a fan of PataGato (Patamon and Gatomon).**

**See ya if the next chapter of Digimon Adventure Super.**

**Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation**


	2. Beginning of the New Life

**Two years later...**

**Year - 2005**

* * *

At T.K.'s apartment in Odaiba, T.K. and Kari had been going out for three months and tonight they decided to go out on a date to the movies.

Except for their Digimon partners, Patamon and Gatomon, who stayed at T.K.'s apartment for the night.

"Well, guys. Kari and I have to go now, or we're going to be late for the movie," T.K. said. "You two stays here, so you can have some fun while we're out and don't do anything stupid, okay?" Kari said to their Digimon.

Patamon pouted. "Hey, why we can't go with you two? It's pretty boring here," the little orange Digimon complained as Gatomon snickers quietly and T.K. sighed and petted his head gently.

"I understand, Patamon, but most people don't know about Digimon, yet," T.K. answered.

"You guys will think of something to do, we'll bring you back some snacks when we come back," Kari finished for him.

"Bye now." They said as they went outside and closed the door.

"Those guys are really cute together," Kari giggled.

"Yeah even though they don't think we notice," T.K. snickered.

"They make a really cute little couple," Kari smiled.

"Not as cute as you thought," T.K. said in a seductive tone.

"Oh, stop it, T.K." Kari giggled more and blushed a little.

"But then I would be lying," he said as he flashed one of his charming smiles at her making her blush more, but then she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh, I love you," she said hugging him.

"Love you too," he replied returning the hug, and then they walked the movie theater.

* * *

Meanwhile, at T.K.'s house, Gatomon and Patamon were on the couch snuggled together watching TV or more like trying to find something interesting to see.

"Man, remind me to tell T.K. to get cable TV. There's nothing so interesting to see," Patamon said as he yawned in boredom.

Gatomon smiled getting an idea on her own and suddenly she shoved Patamon off the couch playfully, and then she ran as she giggled.

"Catch me if you can, Pata!" she said playfully as she continued running now being chased by Patamon.

"Why you… come back here!" he shouted playfully as he chased her around the house.

After a while later, Patamon lost Gatomon's trail.

"Aw, man. I lost her trail," Patamon grunted, as he's looking around, and failed to notice Gatomon's behind him. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty~. Where did you go?"

Then he felt something wrapped around his body and saw Gatomon's tail, his eyes widening in surprise and turned his head around and saw Gatomon.

"Hi, there~!" Gatomon greeted and Patamon yelped surprised, and then he grinned.

"I found yo-" Patamon was cut off because Gatomon pulls her tail quickly and makes him spinning around like spinning top toy, as Gatomon giggles.

"Have a good spin~!" Gatomon said as she ran off again, and this time, she's heading to T.K.'s room, and after five seconds Patamon stopped spinning, and he becomes dizzy with his dizzy eye expressions.

Then Patamon shakes his head to shake off his dizziness and started to search her around the house.

"Gatomon, get out of wherever you are! I'm going to find you no matter if that takes me all night!" Patamon shouted playfully as he entered T.K.'s room to search her.

As he was searching her, he failed to notice someone move from the closet towards him and before he could react he was on the floor with Gatomon on top of him and smiling playfully.

"Pinned ya~!" Gatomon said playfully.

"Hey, what's the big idea of all-" He never finished his sentence because Gatomon leaned in and kissed him long and hard. Finally, when they both needed air, they paused and Gatomon smiled at him with a seductive look in her eyes as she put a paw on his mouth to silence him before he could say a thing.

"Shhh... Don't say a thing. Just enjoy, my Angel of Hope..." She said in a soft and yet seductive voice, and then she kissed him again on the lips passionately. Patamon took the hint and started to kiss her back with the same passion and love. It feels the same feeling since their first date in the Digital World, and now they're enjoying each other as Patamon wrapping his wings around her in a hug as they're kissing.

Little did they know that their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, T.K. and Kari just walked out of the movie theater.

"Wow, that was a cool movie, right, Kari?" T.K. said as they walked in the park to take a little stroll.

"Yeah, it was great", Kari answered with a smile as she stared at the sky. It was full of stars which along with the moon reflected on the small stream which beautifully crossed the park creating a perfect romantic atmosphere. Kari leaned her head on T.K.'s shoulder and sighed contently.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" T.K. asked with a smile as he and Kari had stopped in front of the stream, and they were now staring at it.

"Yeah... It is kind of magical…" Kari said as she then looked at T.K. and then they kissed each other softly and yet deep. Kari put her arms around his neck and T.K. put his arms around her waist gently. The stars seemed to shine for them as they shared that magical moment which none of them wished it could end.

Eventually, they have to end it since their lungs needed air. They slowly broke the kiss and Kari then rested her head on T.K.'s chest sighing contently.

"I love you, T.K..." she said softly as she closed her eyes getting relaxed as she felt T.K. caressing her hair gently.

"I love you too, Kari…" he said in a soft and gentle voice as they remained like that just enjoying each other's company. Only with the moon and stars as their only witnesses. And the soft wind, caressing them gently.

After a while, T.K. reacted realizing that it was getting late. He looked at Kari with a gentle smile.

"Kari, you know I wish could stay like this with you forever, but it's getting late," he said softly, and she put a puppy eyes look at him.

"What? You don't want little me close to you anymore?" She asked in a fake little girl tone trying to sound sad and T.K. just smiled and kissed her softly.

"You know that if I could I wouldn't let you go, my light," T.K. said with a gentle and warm smile as he continued. "It's just that I'm afraid of what Tai's going to do to me if I don't return you home soon," he said with a light chuckle. Kari first giggled, but then sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Tai is a great big brother, but he can be way too overprotective at times," she said as she and T.K. held hands and started to walk back to T.K.'s apartment to pick up Gatomon.

* * *

When they finally arrived and opened the front door, something seemed wrong with the place. It was silent something that rarely happened when they left their Digimon all by themselves in the apartment.

They soon saw why, however. They found Patamon and Gatomon sound asleep and snuggled up against each other on the couch, with a strange smile playing on both of their faces. Both T.K. and Kari smiled at the scene they were watching.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Kari said in a cute voice and T.K. smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's a shame to wake them up," T.K. answered.

"Yeah, but we have to," Kari said. She then began to nudge Gatomon carefully.

"Gatomon, wake up, we have to go home now," She said and after nudging her again, Gatomon woke up with very sleepy eyes.

"Huh? Kari?" She answered still very sleepy, but oddly enough she was blushing a deep red, and yawning still very sleepy.

"Yeah, it's me, Gato. T.K. and I just returned, and we have to go home. You know how Tai gets if I've returned a bit late from my dates with T.K.," she said as she noticed the blush on Gatomon's cheeks.

Patamon woke up too and oddly enough he was blushing too. T.K. noticed it and smiled.

"So, what you two did while we were out tonight, guys?" T.K. asked Patamon who was very sleepy eyes.

"Uh... You know the usual, eating, watching TV, and..." Gatomon answered, but she's still blushing.

"...and sleeping, too," Patamon answered before yawning, and he's still very sleepy and blushing.

"Then why are you two blushing, hmm?" Kari asked inquisitively. Both Digimon got nervous and blushed more.

"Uhm... well... you see..." they started but Kari cut them off.

"Forget it, I'm getting tired," She said as she yawned.

"Yeah, me too. Come on Kari, I'll walk you home as I promised," T.K. said and Kari smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, T.K. See ya, Patamon," she said, and then she petted Patamon's head gently.

"See ya tomorrow, Pata," Gatomon said, and then she kissed him without Kari and T.K. notice it. Then she got on Kari's opened backpack. Kari then closed it and picked it up, and then she and T.K. walked out and headed to Kari's apartment, as Patamon smiled and heading to T.K.'s bed.

* * *

As they walked to the Kamiya apartment. Kari rested her head on T.K.'s shoulder, and he put his arm around her shoulders while Gatomon was sound asleep on Kari's backpack.

* * *

By now, Patamon laid down on T.K.'s bed with a big smile on his face.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Gatomon," Patamon said and giggles before he falls asleep.

* * *

When they arrived at the Kamiya apartment building, they stopped and hugged each other gently.

"Thanks for the wonderful night, T.K.," Kari said smiling at him. T.K. kissed her lips softly and smiled.

"It was my pleasure, my light," He said softly caressing her cheek gently sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. T.K. had a very warm touch, and she loved it.

"I love you, my hope," she said softly.

"I love you, even more, my light" he replied softly.

Kari then leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. They stood there kissing each other for a couple of minutes till they finally broke the kiss.

"See you tomorrow, Kari," T.K. said as they broke the hug, and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Kari replied, and then she walked inside and locked the front door.

"So…" a voice came from behind the door. "How was your little date, sis?"

"Tai! Stop spying on us!" Kari yelled as she threw a pillow at her brother hitting him right on the face.

"Ow! Well, you two were so lip-locked for too long I thought I would have to use a crowbar to broke you apart" Tai said with a smirk as he rubbed his face.

"So? That's none of your damn business!" Kari yelled and Tai glared back at her.

"Hey, anyone who makes a move on my little sis is my business!" He defended himself only to receive another pillow in the face.

"You're so immature, why don't you grow up already? And if you don't leave me alone I will tell mom that you and Sora already been sleeping together!" She threatened him.

Tai went pale at what he just heard, and then he glared. "Why, you... How did you know about that?!" He asked her still glaring and Kari smirked.

"Oh, I have my sources, especially two girls with pink and violet hair that you sure know very well," Kari said enjoying that now she had Tai against the wall.

Tai growled as he defeated walked into his room muttering something about big-mouthed girls, and then he slammed the door shut and Kari laughed enjoying her victory over her brother.

"You sure showed him there, Kari," Gatomon exclaimed as she pocked her head out of Kari's backpack and giggled.

"Huh?" Kari has forgotten that Gatomon was on her backpack and that caused her to blush.

"H-How much of what you heard?" She asked her partner. The cat-like Digimon giggled more.

"Well, you two were yelling at each other so loud that it was hard to not miss anything," Gatomon said as she snickered.

"If you tell anyone, you're so dead meat, Digimon Partner or not," Kari said almost threateningly.

"Oh, you know that I wouldn't even dream about it, Kari," Gatomon snickered, then she becomes tired, and yawned.

"Come on, let's go to bed now. I'm tired," She added as she walked into Kari's room.

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Kari yawned, and then she made her way into her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas, and then she climbed on her bed and under the covers while Gatomon curled beside her.

"Good night, Kari."

"Good night, Gatomon."

Soon both Kari and Gatomon were sound asleep and dreaming about their loved ones. Gatomon, however, was holding a secret inside her.

A secret that soon will be revealed.

* * *

**A week later...**

Gatomon wakes up from her sleep, and yawned, and saw Kari who finished changing into her white cheerleader uniform.

"Good morning, Kari." Gatomon greeted with her half-sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Gatomon. Did you sleep so well?" Kari greeted, as Gatomon jumped off Kari's bed.

"Yup, mmm~! It's so great to take a nap that night." Gatomon said as she stretches her arms.

"Yeah, same here," Kari said as she noticed that Gatomon's stomach had grown a little.

"Oh my gosh, Gatomon. Have you been putting on some weight lately?" Kari asked staring at her partner's stomach.

"Huh? Y-Yeah. It must be all those snacks and candies Yolei always brings over," Gatomon lied, not wanting to tell Kari the real reason of her extra weight.

"Well, I think that you have to go on a diet so you can lose that extra weight. Now, come on. We have to get to T.K.'s house, so you can spend the afternoon with Patamon since T.K. has basketball practice and I have my cheerleading practice, so let's go," Kari said as she picked up her sports bag and Gatomon to then head out of the apartment and to T.K.'s apartment.

* * *

During the entire trip to Takaishi residence, Gatomon kept thinking about what she and Patamon did last week when T.K. and Kari went to the theaters leaving them alone in T.K.'s apartment.

"Pata and I truly did it this time," Gatomon sighed, getting Kari's attention.

"Are you okay, Gatomon? You look like if something is bothering you." Kari asked, her partner got a bit nervous.

"N-No, I'm fine Kari. I'm just thinking that I have to get on a diet if I want to lose this weight," Gatomon answered, managing to sound calm.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm going to help you to lose that extra weight," Kari said, rubbing her head gently as they arrived at T.K.'s apartment.

* * *

Inside, T.K. was getting ready for his basketball practice while Patamon was on his bed watching his partner run from one side of the room to the other until the little Digimon started to feel dizzy.

"T.K., what's the rush? You're making me dizzy running around like that." Patamon sighed, shaking his head a few times. "You still have time to get ready!"

T.K. slowed down and looked at the orange winged Digimon. "Sorry, Patamon. It's just that Kari's going to be here any minute, and I don't want to make her wait," T.K. replied, adjusting his hat in the mirror.

Patamon smiled. "Is she bringing Gatomon with her?"

T.K. smiled. "Yeah, she is bringing Gatomon with her, so she can spend the afternoon with you while we are in the school," T.K. answered as he noticed Patamon smiling wide.

"I see," Patamon said as he started to giggles quietly.

"It seems that you have a thing for Gatomon, haven't you? Hmm?" T.K. asked him teasingly making the winged Digimon stopped giggled and blush a bit.

"Uhm... Well, I-"

Patamon was cut off by a knock on the door. "Oh, thank God..." He thought and sighed with relief.

"That has to be Kari and Gatomon," T.K. said as he went to answer the door grinning broadly when he saw Kari standing there in her white cheerleader uniform. He fought off the urge drool.

"Hey, Kari. You look great." The blonde cooed as he pulled Kari into a long kiss.

Gatomon jumped out of Kari's arms and went to T.K.'s room where she saw Patamon smiling at her.

"Hey, Gatomon," Patamon greeted her as he jumped out of the bed and took his chance to give her a kiss which she returned.

"Hey, Patamon," Gatomon greeted him after they broke the kiss. Patamon noticed Gatomon a bit nervous like if something is worrying her, he also noticed that her belly was a bit bigger than the normal.

"Are you okay, Gatomon? Don't take this in the wrong way, but had you been eating too much since last days ago?" Patamon asked her but before Gatomon could answer T.K. entered the room to pick up his sports bag as he smiled at the two Digimon.

"Well guys, Kari and I have to go now, see ya in a few hours. Don't do anything stupid," T.K. warned gently as he petted their heads.

"See ya later, guys," Kari said as she and T.K. walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey, Kari. Is it just me, or Gatomon is putting on weight?" T.K. asked Kari as they were walking to the school.

"Yeah, I know. It's not just you, T.K. I noticed that too. I have to talk to Yolei. She always brings candies and snacks when she comes to my house and that's spoiling Gatomon." Kari told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in T.K.'s house, Patamon already had pulled Gatomon into another deep kiss.

Gatomon returned the kiss, but as much as she was enjoying it she knew that she needed to talk with him about their situation, so she suddenly broke the kiss getting Patamon confused.

"Something wrong, Gatomon?" Patamon asked her.

Gatomon couldn't take it anymore; she fell into Patamon's arms sobbing.

"Gatomon, what's wrong? Did I hurt you in some way? Please, don't cry." Patamon cooed as he gently rubbed her back.

After a while, Gatomon managed to recover herself enough to talk, and then she looked at Patamon.

"Patamon, there is something important that you need to know," Gatomon told him as she looked at her lover who's still confused.

"What is it, Gatomon? You know that you can tell me anything." Patamon told her as he wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Patamon... What we did the last week while T.K. and Kari went to the theaters... brought something else," Gatomon said as she gently put one of her paws on her belly, making Patamon's eyes pop wide open as his jaw hit the floor.

"Gatomon... Are you saying that you're..." Patamon stammered.

Gatomon nodded and looked down. "I'm pregnant, Patamon. We're going to be parents." Gatomon finally told him, her eyes still downcast. "It's all my fault. I started when I shoved you off of the couch and made you chase me, I jumped on you and kissed you wanting more than just a kiss. I ruined everything!" she sobbed, more tears running down her cheeks.

Patamon managed to recover a bit from the shock as he hugged Gatomon and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Gatomon, I'm just as responsible for this as you. I am so happy; this baby is the result of our infinite love for each other. You just keep hope alive and everything is going to be all right. We're going to raise our kid, and we're going to be a beautiful family, and you know T.K. and Kari are going to support us in this," he told her as remained hugging each other and Gatomon calmed herself and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Pata. For a moment I thought that you're going to be mad at me for this," she told him as she relaxed in his lovingly hug and sighed happily.

"Why I should be mad at you? I feel like the luckiest 'mon of both worlds; I have the love of the most beautiful angel of both worlds and now we're going to have a family together, just like I always wished." Patamon told her as he smiled lovingly at her.

Gatomon smiled at him too now feeling safe and secure in his arms. "I love you, Pata. And you're right; we can raise our son or daughter perfectly. We're not alone; we have each other and our love to help us. We also have the love of our friends." Gatomon purred, kissing him deeply.

Patamon returned the kiss, wrapping his wings around her in a hug; not wanting to let her go.

After a minute, they broke the kiss and laid down on T.K.'s bed, talking about their future child.

They finally fell asleep, snuggling closely, with big smiles on their faces knowing that they now have a new life ahead as a family.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**While T.K. and Kari are heading to theaters to watch the new movie that premiered, Patamon and Gatomon chasing around for killing their boredom, and then they enjoy each other with their love, and little did they know that their lives were about to change forever.**

**Anyway, this chapter is mixed with Gatomon's Chapters 1 and 2 together, which is written by LordPatamon and they were used after asking my permission.**

**And I added some new parts in this chapter.**

**CREDIT:**

**LordPatamon - for his Gatomon's Baby fanfic series**

**Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation**


	3. The Unforgettable Digital World Picnic

The next day, the DigiDestined decided to have a day off in the Digital World.

At the school's computer room, all of the DigiDestined and their Digimon are assembled.

"Digi-port, Open!" Yolei said as she uses her D-3 Digivice to open the Digiport.

"Okay, everyone. Today, this is our day off in the Digital World which means this is the weekend to have a Saturday picnic. Are you all ready?" Tai said and raise his fist upward as he asked.

"Yeah!" All of the DigiDestined with their Digimons said, and they are transported into the Digital World.

* * *

Seconds later, the DigiDestined arrived at File Island's Dragon Eye Lake, the same place where their moments in the Digital World to say goodbye to their Digimon six years ago, and took a trolley car on the center of the island back to the Real World.

"Well, here we are. File Island." Tai said.

"This must be the same lake when Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon for the first time when we're attacked by Seadramon," Sora said as the others nodded.

"Yeah, I remember back there six years ago," Matt said.

"We're back on the same island. And it hasn't changed at all." Mimi said.

"Nope, Mimi. Everything's not changed. Except it has a city now." Palmon said.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Mimi asked as Palmon becomes nervous and closes her eyes and blushed.

"Oh, nothing at all," Palmon replied nervously.

They looking around and saw new Digimon in the sky, Thunderbirdmon who're flying peacefully, Stegomon munches the plants in the forest and the Brachimon herd migrates in the open plains. And they're not acting hostiles towards the DigiDestined; because they know they saved the Digital World from not just Apocalymon and MaloMyotismon, but also other imminent dangers from destruction.

"And what do you know, there are some Digimons around here," Joe said. "And they don't look hostile towards us. Which is good news, right?"

"Of course. They were grateful for you saving the Digital World." Gomamon explained. "We saved them from not just two powerful Digimon who were attempted to destroy both worlds, but from other imminent dangers from destruction."

"What a relief." Joe sighed.

"Tai, do you remember the location where we're having a picnic?" Agumon asked as Tai chuckles and petting his Digimon partner's head.

"No worries, Agumon. I always remember the location... It still looks so peaceful, yet beautiful." Tai said as Agumon smiles at his human partner.

"Well, guys! Now we can start our Digital Picnic!" Davis said as he raises his fist.

"Yeah!" All of the DigiDestined with their Digimons said.

* * *

Little later at the open plains with tropical nature and a huge lake, they had brought all the necessary for a picnic; Matt was in charge of cook hamburgers and hot dogs while T.K. helped Kari lay out the sheet to put the rest of the food for the picnic on it. Yolei, of course, provided the food form her parent's store, and Ken helped her to carry the bags to the reunion point with Hawkmon and Wormmon following.

"Yolei, you have got to stop bringing so many candies and snacks for the Digimon. You're spoiling them rotten." Kari complained to Yolei, "Just look at Gatomon! She gained more weight this week!" Kari told her friend as she pointed at Gatomon who was a bit pudgier than the normal.

The cat Digimon sighed "If you only knew…"

Gatomon and Patamon decided to tell about their situation in the picnic since in that way all the team is gonna be present and that saves them time and misunderstandings if they only tell T.K. and Kari about that.

"Kari, chill out, you're exaggerating!" Yolei said as she and Ken started to unpack the food from the bags. "Gatomon's weight problem can be solved with a little diet."

"Yeah, I know that. But still, I think it would be a good idea if you cut down the amount of junk food you bring with you when you come over," Kari said as she gently petted Gatomon's head making her purr softly.

"Okay, I promise not to bring a lot of candies and snacks the next time," Yolei said as Kari smiled.

"This picnic was a great idea," Matt said as he served the hamburgers and hotdogs to everyone.

"Yeah, nothing like a day off in the Digital World to relax and let our hair down," Tai said as he ate a hotdog.

"Guess your hair didn't get the memo," Matt muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Matt?" Tai questioned.

"Oh, nothing." The blonde replied, shoving a hotdog in his mouth.

"Yeah, and no more evil Digimon to fight so we can enjoy the Digital World now without worrying about being attacked," T.K. said while the others nodded in agreement with him.

"And we can relax while the Digimon have some daily lives, just like us," Mimi said.

"Yeah, but our adventures did have their high points," Sora said as the others smiled agreeing with her.

"So, Agumon. Did you said there's a city in File Island?" Tai asked.

"Yep! It's south away from Primary Village, but it's in the center of File Island. It's called "File City"." Agumon replied as everyone was surprised that there was a city on File City.

"File City, huh? I don't remember we've been there before." Izzy said as he recalls back since their earlier adventures in the Digital World since 1999.

"Yeah, but six months ago after we defeated MaloMyotismon, a human boy named Martin was brought to File City on File Island by Jijimon to save the island," Agumon explained.

"The Digimon, except us, have been losing their memories and becoming feral and the city has fallen into disarray," Tentomon explained the rest. "After realizing the whole island is in danger, Martin decided to help the Digimons to restores their memories and rebuilding the city."

"I wonder what causes the Digimons to lose their memories and becoming like wild beasts," Mimi wondered. "Well, it was the mastermind who's behind all of that, Analogman," Palmon said. "With his Digimon partner, Machinedramon."

"Analogman and Machinedramon?!" T.K. questioned surprised. "Are you sure?"

"But in the end, Martin and his Digimon Partner, ShineGreymon defeated them both, and Analogman vanished for good," Veemon said.

"ShineGreymon? Do you mean he has Agumon on your side?!" Davis questioned surprised as Veemon nodded.

"Yes, but that Agumon is different than I am. He has a large snout, many teeth on his mouth, abound red leather belts around his arms, and two scars on two eyes. His nickname is "Ryu"." Veemon explained.

"Wow, no kidding. He got a Digimon partner which is another Agumon. Amazing." Tai said amazed, at the same time, Izzy, as always, started to type in his laptop as he brought up the Digimon analyzer, which Gennai added.

"Okay, that was an Agumon. And he's right, he looks different than Agumon we know. He has red leather belts around his arms and a large snout. I think this Digimon is subspecies or variations of Agumon species." the DigiDestined of Knowledge explained. "And it also said his Digivolution line is different than yours, Tai. In his Champion level form, he digivolves into GeoGreymon. His Ultimate Level is RizeGreymon, and his Mega Level is ShineGreymon."

"I see. No wonder why he can Warp Digivolve into Mega form as ShineGreymon." Tai said. "Still, I was about to meet that guy, but the internet on my PC is blocked."

"That's because of Analogman who blocked the Internet for not letting you interfering with his masterful plan to slave all Digimons on File Island. But after Martin and ShineGreymon defeated Analogman and Machinedramon, the internet's back. And... Sorry that I didn't contact you, Tai." Agumon apologizes at the last part as Tai petted his head gently.

"Don't sweat it, buddy. The important thing is Martin saved the Digital World. And I'm utterly grateful for him, so I'm looking forward to meeting him." Tai said.

"You got it, Tai," Agumon said as they continued talking about their adventures and enjoying the food, Patamon took his chance some times that the others don't look at him, to share his food with Gatomon, he wanted that she and their future kid be healthy so he was doing all that he can to help her.

Gatomon couldn't feel happier than how she already feels, she loved him so much and she knew that he loved her so much too and that gave her more courage to tell Kari and T.K. about her pregnancy.

* * *

Finally, when the group finished eating, they went off to do their own thing; Matt was playing a soft ballad on his guitar.

Tai, Ken, and Davis decided to play around with a soccer ball.

Izzy, as always, was typing away on his laptop as Tentomon was watching. Mimi and Sora were talking about girl things. Yolei was cheering at Ken as she watched him playing soccer. Joe was reading a medical book. Cody was practicing with his kendo stick and T.K. and Kari were talking about the digital world and sipping some soda through straws.

Their Digimon also decided to entertain themselves; Gomamon was in the lake swimming. Palmon was talking with Biyomon about all the things she saw when she was with Mimi in America. Armadillomon and Hawkmon were playing checkers.

"Say, Hawkmon. Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Wormmon are not here. Where did they go?" Armadillomon wondered.

"Oh, as you see, Armadillomon, they're practicing to improve their techniques, so I think they're off somewhere," Hawkmon said as they continued to play checkers.

* * *

As for Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Wormmon were practicing their techniques, but that's not just their regular technique practice. They're practicing with martial art skills; Veemon tried to punches Agumon, but the Digimon of Courage rather dodges or blocked his fists.

Veemon keep strike his fists at Agumon, but the orange lizard Digimon dodge and block his fists, until he pulls his arm and was about to strike Veemon who defends himself with his crossed arms, and strikes them, but send him into the ground.

Wormmon leaped at Gabumon and spits out stiff threads that are as thin as a silk thread but as pointed and sharp as a needle, "SILK THREAD!" and spinning himself towards Gabumon who cuts his threads with his horn, as Wormmon lands at the ground.

"BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from his mouth at Wormmon who dodges his Blue Blaster, and jumped at the tree, and leaped to tackles Gabumon, and hits his chest.

"STICKY NET!" Wormmon spits a net of webbing to trap Gabumon's mouth. "Well, looks you can't use your Blue Blaster, can you?"

Gabumon grinned as he clenches his fist and ignites them with Blue Blaster and swings them to hits Wormmon, but the Larva Digimon dodges them until he slams Gabumon's chin with his tail.

"VEE HEADBUTT!" Veemon dashes towards at Agumon, and attacks with an intense headbutt, but Agumon jumps towards into the mid-air and his mouth flares with fire.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon spits flame breath from his mouth to attacks Veemon who panicked and successively dodge his attack, except the fireball burns Veemon's tail, literally. "HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!"

Then Veemon and Wormmon teaming up as Agumon and Gabumon are doing the same. Veemon and Wormmon dashes towards at Agumon and Gabumon, and all of the four Digimons fighting in hand-to-hand combat, until when Veemon swings both of his arms in circles, "VEE PUNCH!" and Wormmon spins into a ball, "WORM WHEEL!" and dashes towards Agumon and Gabumon.

Then they jumped as Veemon and Wormmon miss them with their attacks, as Agumon accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast, "SPITFIRE BLAST!" and Gabumon firing his blue ice-like flame, "BLUE BLASTER!" at Veemon and Wormmon jumped backward to dodge their attacks.

Soon as Agumon and Gabumon landed at the ground, Veemon dashes towards at Agumon, and attacks with an intense headbutt, "VEE HEADBUTT!" but Agumon blocked his attack with his both palms, as Wormmon spins into a ball again, "WORM WHEEL!" and dashes towards Gabumon who manages to block his attack with his two palms.

Then they stopped their training as they panted heavily.

"Phew! Well done, you guys. Keep on practice not just using your techniques, but your hand-to-hand combat skills, too." Agumon said as he shakes his hand with Veemon's hand.

"Thanks for the tip, 'mon. But, I wondered one thing. Do you intend to keep training every day? Uh, not to be too much curious, but do you want to get stronger?" Veemon wondered as Wormmon nodded.

"Yeah! Since I saw Martin and ShineGreymon fighting Analogman's Machinedramon, I got a feeling he was ridiculously strong. And yes, I was talking about Ryu. There's no way I could've stopped Machinedramon on my own if I was him. And you never know, one day someone even stronger could show up in the Digital World or the Real World. So that's why I've gotta keep training, to keep you guys safe." Agumon replied and explained his vow to getting stronger to protect his friends.

"Well, that makes sense. You want to protect not just Tai, but the ones you know and love, right?" Wormmon asked.

"That's right, Wormmon. And that's what I want to get stronger," Agumon said as Gabumon pat his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to the others. We don't wanna miss the soccer match." Gabumon said as the other Digimons nodded.

* * *

By now, Patamon and Gatomon were lying under a tree, getting ready for their talk with T.K. and Kari.

"We can't put this off anymore, Gatomon. It's now or never." Patamon told her as he gently took her paw in his and kissed it.

Gatomon sigh contently. "You're right, Pata. Let's get this over with." She cooed as she nuzzled him gently.

"Well, let's go to tell them now," Patamon said, returning the gesture as he smiled at her.

The pair stood up, and, hand in hand, walked up to T.K. and Kari who smiled at them.

"Hey, Gatomon and Patamon, you want something to drink?" Kari asked as she gently petted their heads.

"Is something wrong, you two?" T.K. asked, looking curiously at the pair. "You look like something is bothering you," he said.

"The thing is, we have something to tell you two," Patamon announced, trying to not sound nervous.

"Is that so? Then what is it?" T.K. asked them as he and Kari took a sip of their drinks.

Gatomon decided to take the word as she looked at Kari. "Well, what we want to tell you guys is…" she gulped loudly…

"Patamon and I are gonna be parents!" Gatomon blurted out.

T.K. and Kari spit their drinks out as they gagged and coughed. "Wh...Wha-?!"

"Smooth, Gatomon... very smooth..." Patamon whispered in her ear.

After a bit, T.K. and Kari managed to recover and Kari was the first to talk. "Gatomon, you mean that extra weight on you is because... YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" she cried, getting the rest of the team's attention.

Needless to say, they were in a state of total shock upon hearing the news.

Matt's fingers made a sharp twang on his guitar, causing one of the strings to snap as his mouth hung open in shock.

Tai who was running tripped and fell to the floor on his face.

Ken turned and not realized that he has kicked hard the ball that ended simply speed past shocked Davis, sending him spinning.

The ball flying towards at Agumon and hits his forehead and bounces hardly back into Gabumon's neck, and knocked out cold, but the ball flying speed past through above Wormmon who panicked but dodge the ball, and the ball hits Veemon right in the crotch. "Oh, crap!" squeaked Veemon in a high voice as he fell on his knees in pain.

Sora was putting lipstick on Mimi, the majority of which wound up on her cheeks. Mimi was oblivious to the fresh coat of paint her face was getting.

Yolei stood with her mouth hung open. Joe dropped his book in shock.

Izzy pushed the wrong key in his laptop deleting all his work, as Tentomon just stared at the two, jaw dropped, not knowing what to say and Cody hit his foot with his kendo stick, oblivious to the pain.

Biyomon and Palmon just looked at Gatomon with a shocked look on their face, Gomamon poked his head out of the water not believing what he just heard, and Armadillomon and Hawkmon just let their checkers fall to the board with a clatter.

Patamon blinked, "Talking about the shocking news." he muttered as Gatomon just nodded, not wanting to say anything else.

* * *

After a while everyone recovered from the shock, the team gathered around the future parents, smiling and chattering loudly about the new addition.

Veemon, who's recovered after the soccer ball hits in the crotch, just stood in place, staring at the couple. He now realized that he lost Gatomon forever now since she was pregnant with Patamon's baby. "Oh, damn you, Patamon..." Veemon growled as Wormmon looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Veemon, for your loss. I truly am." Wormmon said as Veemon sighed sadly and looked down at the grass.

"Gatomon, this is wonderful, I always knew that you and Patamon were more than just friends," Kari told her as she hugged her gently.

"Congratulations, you two," T.K. said as he hugged Patamon gently, then looked at Gatomon. "You know you can count on us to help you out, Gatomon. Whatever you may need, Kari and I are there for you."

"Way to go Patamon, you're a lucky 'mon," Gomamon said, winking.

Patamon started blushing. "Thanks for understanding, guys," Patamon said as Gatomon took his paw in hers and smiled at him.

"Prodigious! I thought that Digimons were only born in Primary Village!" Izzy said, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yeah, me too, Izzy. However, there must be another theory about the Digimon's pregnancy," Tentomon said.

"Well, many Digimons are indeed born in Primary Village," Gatomon explained as she and Patamon blushed a bit, "But there are some Digimon that are fertile and mate like regular mammals to bring new life to the digital world, like Pata and me."

Sora who was seated in Tai's lap smiled at the two Digimon, "It's okay if I ask you something, Gatomon?"

"Sure. What is it?" Gatomon replied.

"When did you and Patamon... uhm... mate?" Sora asked her face flushed red.

Gatomon and Patamon blushed, grinning slyly.

"Well, it was the last week when T.K. and Kari left us alone in T.K.'s house while they went to the theaters to see the movie," Gatomon explained, her face growing redder by the second before continues. "I pushed Patamon out of the couch and we started playing around. The next thing we knew, we were kissing each other and one thing led to another…" Gatomon trailed off, looking up at the girls and their female Digimon with teary eyes.

"Aww, how romantic, you two." Sora sighed, with a smile on her face. "Let your feelings take over and guide you to the ultimate proof of love."

Kari, Yolei, and Mimi nodded in agreement. "I always thought that you two make a cute couple," Yolei said making the future Digi-parents smile.

"I think that I speak for everyone here when I say we wish you the best guys, and you can count with us when you need it," Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"Thanks, guys. All of you are the best," Patamon said smiling as Gatomon nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to set up a small nursery in your room, Kari," T.K. said.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, we also got to get all the necessary for the baby too."

"Say, T.K. What about Patamon? Maybe he often visits Kari's residence to takes care of Gatomon?" Matt asked as he's looking at his brother.

"Oh, well... I haven't figured it out yet." T.K. replied as he crossed his arms and closes his eyes to think.

"I've decided to move into the Kamiya's apartment, T.K.," Patamon said and T.K. looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" T.K. asked as Patamon nodded.

"Of course. Besides, Gatomon needs me, and I will do anything for her since she and I are going to have a family." Patamon said as Gatomon smiles as she nuzzles Patamon's cheek gently.

"Okay then, Patamon. I understand." T.K. said as he petted Patamon's head gently. "But I'll visit you every day, just in case I want to see Kari again."

Kari smiles at the DigiDestined of Hope and hugs him.

"Sure, T.K. You're welcome at my house anytime," Kari said. "What do you think, Tai?"

Tai nodded, "Sure, Kari. I don't mind if he does visit us." Kari smiles at her brother who grows a little bit of mature for a while.

"Well, I'm glad to have you, Patamon, like my brother-in-law," Agumon said as he put his arm around Patamon's back.

"Oh, shucks. Thanks, Agumon." Patamon said as he blushed in shyness and the others laughed.

Some seconds later, Gatomon and Patamon sat down with Patamon putting his wing around Gatomon's shoulders while the group talked about what to do to help them with their future baby.

Davis noticed Veemon feels down as he's looking at the grass, and approaches his Digimon partner.

"Hey, Veemon. Are you alright, buddy?" Davis said as Veemon shakes his head slowly as "no".

"No... I can't believe Gatomon was pregnant with Patamon's baby. This is not fair. I was always trying to win her heart, but... In the end, she chooses Patamon than me." Veemon replied sadly as the small tears run rolls slowly through his cheeks.

"Look... I know it's hard to accept to let your dream girl accepted her boyfriend than anyone else. Sometimes you have to move on and get over it." Davis explained even he's trying to cheers up the blue Small Dragon Digimon who looked up to Davis.

"You think so?" Veemon asked as Davis chuckles as he scratches his neck.

"Well, I accepted Kari was fine with T.B. I was jealous at first, but I'll understand her relationship with him. But the important is, Gatomon needs us since she's pregnant, so that's why we have to offered to help too in what we can. Okay?" Davis said.

Veemon sighed, "Okay, Davis. And okay. I accepted that. As long as Gatomon's with Patamon, then I'll understand it too. And yes, we WILL going to help them." He said as he gives his human partner a thumbs up.

"That's the spirit, buddy," Davis said.

As for Gatomon and Patamon, they were very happy; all their friends were supporting them and willing to help them out with the necessary to receive the baby when he or she born.

Gatomon just looked at Patamon and then she kissed him deeply, which he returned no longer caring that the others were watching them.

They decided not to hide their love anymore, they wanted everyone to see how strong and deep their love was that was now rewarding them with a family.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Here it is, the third chapter of Digimon Adventure Super.**

**This chapter is about when the DigiDestined (yes, all of them from Digimon Adventure 01 and 02, but it's been three years after defeating MaloMyotismon and returned to their daily lives, they finally reunited together not just in the human world, but in the Digital World, too) are having the picnic on the File Island, but little did they know that this picnic is gonna be different to what they expected.**

**Again, this chapter 3 is adapted of LordPatamon's chapter 3 of Gatomon's Baby, but I added more in this chapter like the Digidestined enters the Digital World since three years, and they're talking about not just their adventures, but also about File City and Martin, the savior of File Island (yes, the same person from the PSX game, Digimon World), and also I extended a training sequence of Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Wormmon.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**CREDIT:**

**LordPatamon - for his Gatomon's Baby fanfic series**

**Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation**


	4. Baby Shopping and Video Games!

It's been a month since the DigiDestined learned about the new addition.

And today, at the Kamiya residence was a hive of activity. The DigiDestined had organized a meeting to see how each one of them was gonna help Gatomon and Patamon with the baby.

"Okay, first we need to set a nursery in Kari's room and for that, we need a changing table, a crib, a rocking chair, and a playpen too," Sora said as the others only nodded.

"I think that we can get all the necessary for the baby if we put all our money together," Sora suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have some extra money thanks to my rock band," Matt said, smiling as he started playing air guitar.

"Yeah, but the rest of us have to survive with what our parents give us each month," Davis said as he checked his wallet. "Luckily, my parents gave me my allowance," he added as he put his money on the table and in front of Sora.

The others blinked in amazement, staring at the wad of cash.

"What? I promised to help, so I'm helping!" the second leader of the DigiDestined said as the others smiled.

"Sorry, Davis. It's just that sometimes it's a bit hard to believe how much you changed in the last few years," T.K. said while Davis grinned.

"I know, sometimes even I don't believe it. But, after a while, I figured out that Kari loves you. I know she's in good hands with you, T.B." he said, grinning as he playfully jabbed T.K. in the arm.

"Thanks for understanding, Davis," Kari said.

"Well let's ante up and see how much we got!" Yolei announced. Everyone put their money on the table while Sora started counting it.

"What's the final tally?" Tai asked anxiously. "I'm hoping we got enough! My hairs are standing up on end!"

"That's so?" Matt said, looking innocent. "And how is that different from any other time?"

"What was that?" Tai growled as he whirled around to face the blonde. "I know you're not trying to talk with your spikes! I mean, just look at you! Your hair got more angles than my geometry book!"

"Oh, yeah? Why I oughta-"

"We got one hundred dollars and fifty cents." Sora sighed, cutting the two boys off.

"Do you think that it's enough?" Kari asked a bit worried.

"I don't think so, besides the furniture for the nursery, we also have to buy clothes, diapers and a lot of other stuff." Yolei sighed.

Mimi grinned and winked. "Don't worry, guys, my parents can give me the rest of the money we need to buy everything else we need!"

"Well, we can go look around in the baby stores, while Mimi goes to her house and get the rest of the money we need," Sora said as she as the others stood up.

"Say, where are the proud parents-to-be right now?" Gabumon asked, stopping the group at the front door.

"Oh, they are taking a nap." Kari said, slipping on her shoes, "Last night, Patamon didn't get much sleep. Gatomon woke us up because she had one of those weird hunger cravings, so he was up most of the night cooking for her."

"Aww! Pata's always thinking about what she needs! How cute!" Yolei squealed.

"Come on, girls, let's go! You can talk about that on the way to the mall!" Davis said as he walked out of the door followed by the other guys.

"Men..." Yolei said with a sigh as she and the other girls followed them leaving their Digimon in the house.

"So, uh..." Veemon started as the other Digimons looked at him, curiously. "What kind of weird hunger craving is that?"

"Well, believe it or not, but last time, Gatomon was lucky to be a Digimon so she didn't experience morning sickness," Agumon explained, jumping on the couch. "But, she still had those weird hunger cravings, like pizza with anchovies, pepperonis, mushrooms, sausage, tomato sauce, and peanut butter."

All Digimons gasped in surprise, "Eh?! A pizza?!"

"So that's what her hunger craving is about," Tentomon said.

"And all she wants is just a pizza? Huh... It's surely weird." Armadillomon said as Gomamon nodded.

"If that pizza sounds like a delicious treat, then maybe I can eat that with one bite." Veemon said as he started to drool while fantasizing about eating the pizza.

"Sorry, but no." Agumon objected as Veemon snapped out of his fantasy.

"How so?" Veemon asked.

"That pizza is only for Gatomon. I know it's weird, but that's one of her hunger cravings." Agumon said as Veemon lower his head down, comedically.

"Well, it sounds like her baby truly wants to eat more than its mother." Gomamon joked as Agumon looked unamused at him. "Woah! I'm just kidding, okay?"

"I don't think you're taking this so seriously, aren't you, Gomamon?" Palmon said as Gomamon scratches his forehead gently and chuckles nervously.

"Anyway, it's hard to believe that those two are gonna be parents," Agumon said as the other Digimon nodded.

"Me neither. But it's wonderful to see Gatomon become soon the mother of her baby." Biyomon said as she clasps her wings, and sighs lovely.

"Yeah, I never thought that Gatomon could fall in love," Gabumon said, jumping on the couch. "I always saw her as a tough Digimon who was more interested in protecting Kari than falling in love."

"Well, comes to show that you don't know everything about me." The voice said.

The others spun around, now noticing that Gatomon and Patamon were standing in the doorframe of Kari's room. Gatomon's belly had grown, making her pregnancy more noticeable.

"D-Don't get me a wrong idea, Gatomon. I-I-It's just that we're still shocked by this sudden event." Gabumon stammered.

Gatomon grinned as she and Patamon joined their friends on the couch. "It's okay, guys. To tell you the truth, Pata and I are still in a state of shock too," she said.

"Yeah, I never thought that we could be capable of bringing new life to the Digital World. But to and behold, we did, and I couldn't be happier," Patamon said as Gatomon wrapped her tail around her lover's waist.

"Think that any of us could be fertile Digimon like Gatomon and Patamon?" Gabumon asked out of curiosity as Palmon leaned in close to him, smiling seductively.

"We can try to figure that out for our own, Gabu-chan," she cooed, winking at him causing him to flush deep red.

The others tried, with little success, to smother their laughter.

"Way to go, Gabumon! You got her hooked!" Veemon said as Gabumon shot him a death glare.

"Oh, shut up, Veemon." Gabumon replied, "You think I didn't notice you staring daggers at Patamon one month ago during the picnic? It's obvious that you still have a thing for Gatomon, haven't you?"

"Uh, well- It's just- Uhm- You know-" The blue dragon said embarrassed as he blushed as Gatomon and Patamon smiled.

"Let me guess, that was the reason why you accepted Davis' plan of try to Digivolve you to Angedinosaurmon, Angesoccerplayermon, or something like that?" the orange winged Digimon asked making Gatomon giggle and making Veemon blush more.

"Hey, I admit that wasn't a smart plan. But well, we wanted to try it anyway. I did manage to digivolve to ExVeemon or else I and Davis would have ended crushed by that enraged Digimon," Veemon said as he rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously.

"Of course, I remember when Davis even hid behind Cody to get him to use his Kendo skills on that Tortomon," Armadillomon added, "Of course, he dropped the stick and ran away to a safe place." He continued, getting more laughs from the others.

"Well, Davis can be a bit hothead sometimes, but he's a good guy," Patamon said. Gatomon was now snuggled closer to him as she slowly waved the tip of her tail, which was still wrapped around Patamon's waist contently.

"Yeah, Davis was the first one to chip in money to buy the things for your baby," Biyomon said.

Gatomon and Patamon blinked. "He has been changed; I still remember how he used to shoot death glares at T.K. when he was too buddy-buddy with Kari," Patamon said.

Gatomon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. But later he accepted T.K.'s and Kari's relationship, and now the three of them are great friends," Gatomon added.

Veemon and the other Digimon nodding in agreement, "So true."

"Well, guys. While our human partners are shopping for Gatomon's baby, I think some of us need to have fun. Who wants to play video games here?" Agumon asked the last part as he raises his hand at the mid-air as Veemon jumped off the couch.

"I will! Davis taught me everything about video games. I want to see how good you are, Agumon." Veemon grinned cockily.

"Alright, and I know which game we shall play," Agumon said as he bumps fist at Veemon's fist.

"Oh, those guys." Patamon chuckles as Gatomon snickered and kisses his cheek before leaning her head at his shoulder.

* * *

"Well, no dates with our girls for this month guys," T.K. said as the others sighed.

The boys were talking in the food court while the girls were shopping in the baby stores.

"Yeah, but Gatomon and Patamon are worth it," Tai said as the others nodded.

"Besides, we can rent a movie in the house and spend some time with our girls without going out-" Ken paused and blinked.

Davis walked up to the group, carrying a soda and a bag of potato chips.

"Davis! You cheater! I thought that you had put all your money in like the rest of us!" he accused.

Davis sweated nervously. "Eh… do you believe that I found five bucks on the floor?" Davis asked with a nervous toothy grin as the others just stared at him.

"I guess that you still don't change fully, Davis," T.K. said with a sigh.

"Well, old habits die hard." Joe sighed as the others just chuckled.

"For Davis most of all," Matt said.

The others laughed as Davis turned red with embarrassment. "Oh, geez..." Davis mumbled.

"So, Tai. I wonder what were you thinking," Cody asked curiously at Tai.

"Well... All the time after six years we fought together against the evil Digimons in both Digital World and our world, we were separated to live our daily lives. And then that means the adventures are over... But now since we're having a picnic and Gatomon and Patamon's announcement about to become the parents, we become together once again, and our new adventure is about to start." Tai explained.

"Yeah, except now we're helping the future Digi-parents if they need us." Matt agreed as Joe adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed, even we're studying in the high school, we always spend our time with our Digimon partners," Joe said.

"So true, Joe." Davis nodded.

"Also, Patamon said if four months, Gatomon's going to give some birth. If only I wish we know about childbirth." T.K. said as he sighed.

"Don't worry, T.K. Good thing if I have to study about childbirth at high school, and as a doctor, I will help her to give birth." Joe said as the others smiled.

"What a relief. You seem so confident, Joe." Cody said.

"Well, you know, I always tried positive thinking once," Joe said as he rubbing the back of his head nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were walking out of their seventh store, their hands full of pink and blue bags.

"Gatomon and Patamon are gonna love what we brought for their baby," Mimi said, the other girls agreeing with her.

"Fortunately, we found everything without have to run around town," Sora said.

Kari spotted the boys in a table talking. "Hey, girls, I found the boys," she said as she pointed at the male group… or more specifically, pointing at T.K.

Yolei noticed this and grinned. "Oh, please. You know you were only looking for T.K.," she said making Kari blush.

"Come on, Yolei. You're the same way when you look at Ken." Sora said making the second holder of love blush.

"Okay, you won this round, Sora Takenouchi. But the next time, you won't get off so easily." Yolei said jokingly as she and the other girls laughed not noticing that the boys were looking at them with confused looks on their faces.

"And they say we're the weird ones." Davis murmured, the other guys agreeing with him.

"Well, with hair-boy here, it's a wonder we don't get stares everywhere we go," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Back up off the hair, you Sonic the Hedgehog wannabe," Tai growled under his breath as the girls walked up.

"Hey, guys! Did you miss us?" Mimi asked as she plopped down in Matt's lap and kissed him.

"I guess Matt missed Mimi very much," Izzy said, watching the lip-locked couple.

T.K. nodded in agreement. "Yeah and later he says that only I act like that-"

He got cut off when Kari kissed him on the lips deeply which he returned as the others just stared at them.

"Dude! Please! Not in front of the ones without a hot girlfriend!" Davis said with Cody, Izzy and Joe agreeing with him.

"Well maybe it's time that you four get one too," Ken said as he sat Yolei in his lap and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, guys, you just have to overcome your shyness," Sora said, "the four of you have cool qualities. Cody, you're now 12 years old, you had grown into a very good looking guy, and you're excellent in the Kendo, I also had seen how the girls look at you, there's more than one girl that wants to go out with you." Sora said as Cody blushed.

"Thanks, Sora, I'm gonna take your advice," he said as he smiled.

"That's the spirit, buddy. Don't give up and you will see that you gonna have a girlfriend soon," Tai said as he gently patted Cody's back as the others smiled.

"And how did the shopping go?" Tai asked.

Sora smiled. "We have everything now, the furniture is gonna arrive at your house in 1 or 2 days and, as you can see for the bags, we got the clothes and everything else too," she answered.

"Cool. As soon as the furniture arrives, we gonna set it in Kari's room," said T.K. who already had broken the kiss with Kari as she nodded.

"Yeah, fortunately, the furniture is small so it's not gonna take up too much space in my room," she said as she and the others got up and walked back to the Kamiya residence to eat.

"I wonder if the baby is a boy or a girl?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, but I bet that it's gonna be a cute Digi-Baby," Yolei said as the girls smiled.

"Well, we're going have to wait until she gives birth," Joe said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, anyone had seen Davis?" Tai asked, looking around as the group began to leave.

"I thought I saw him walk to the arcade." Cody pointed to the brightly-lit area of the mall.

The group walked over and noticed that a small group was forming at the "Dance, Dance Revolution."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding," Matt said, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Does he honestly think that he-"

"He's gonna lose, I guarantee it." Mimi chimed in.

Davis was on the platform, eyes downcast on the light panels; his thick shoes stomping clumsily stomping each panel. "Come on! It can't be that hard!" Davis encouraged himself as he hit a dark light panel.

His opponent, a young, dark-skinned teenager, around the same age as Tai, had his eyes riveted to the screen, his bare feet expertly tapping each lit panel, as he moved his arms in time with the figure on the screen. His face was glistening with sweat, but he had a large grin on his face as he shot a look at his competition.

"Come on, man! You ain't got nothing!" Davis jeered, as his life meter was now flashing in the red. "I'm planning my comeback! I'm planning my comeback!"

"Ha! Go, Davis! Go!" Ken cheered, clapping in time with the beat.

The others cheered as his opponent pulled off another difficult move, the word "Perfect" flashing on his side of the screen.

"We got to hit the road, guys. I don't even want to think what the Digimons are doing to our apartment." Tai said, looking at his watch.

"Leave it to me, big brother," Kari said, winking at T.K. "Hey, Davis!" Kari cried out, over the song waving her hand in the air.

Davis looked back over his shoulder and grinned as Kari gave him a wink and a smile. No longer looking where he was stepping, he stomped down hard on the edge of the podium, causing him to tumble to the carpeted floor.

Tai looked down at him, grinning. "Time to go, dancing fool."

His opponent, now finished with the song, padded over and held out a hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, grinning sheepishly.

Reluctantly, Davis accepted the hand and pulled himself up. "I'm cool, thanks." He said, regaining his composure. "You're very good, I got to admit."

"Thanks. It's all in the footwork. I'm Josh, by the way." He said, shaking his hand

"Davis." Replied the brunette. "You know, I want a rematch, right?"

"Name the time and place, and I'll be here," Josh replied with a determined grin on his face.

"I'll find ya!" Davis called out, following the group out of the arcade. "And next time I'll choose the song!"

* * *

Little later at Kamiya residence...

"I never knew that the Digimon could play video games," Joe said, as he looked the scene and his glasses slide slowly downward.

When the group entered the apartment, they found the Digimons are busy watching Agumon and Veemon playing a Mario Kart Double Dash in Tai's Nintendo Gamecube except for Gatomon and Patamon who were on the couch snuggled and nuzzle their heads.

"Me neither, Joe. I guess they learned about how to play video games. Heck, even I learned Agumon how to play the controller when we played Super Mario Sunshine before he read carefully at the instruction-" Tai said before interrupted by Davis who grins cockily.

"Oh yeah?" Davis said, kicking off his shoes. "Well, I have you know that I taught Veemon everything he knows! I'm the king of video games!"

Matt gave a small sarcastically cough that sounded a lot like "dance, dance revolution".

"Well, Patamon beat me when we played Pokémon Colosseum," T.K. said he remembers Patamon beats him when he defeated his Feraligatr with his Sceptile on Battle Mode.

Davis blinked. "And I thought that I was the only one who was defeated by a Digimon in a video game," the second goggle boy said.

"They're full of surprises, aren't they?" Izzy said with the others nodding and smiling.

"Hey, Tai!" Agumon greeted after he saw his Partner and paused the game. "Wanna join us? It has four players in that game!"

"Come on, Davis! This game rocks! You're gonna like it!" Veemon said.

"Don't mind if we do!" Tai and Davis said at the same time.

They then joined with their Digimon taking turns to play while Gatomon and Patamon just remained on the couch snuggling and occasionally sharing a kiss, finally falling asleep in the warmth of each other's arms… and wings in Patamon's case.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Patamon was on the balcony staring at the sky. He was thinking about how much his life changed now that he is going to be a parent but he also was thinking about something more.

"So many changes in my and Gatomon's lives... And tomorrow will get better." He thought as he stared at the stars and the moon.

He let out a happy sigh as he smiled. The soft wind caressing his face gently, suddenly a pair of soft arms hugged him from behind. He smiled seeing a pair of familiar clawed yellow gloves with stripes.

"Can't sleep, sweetie? Or you got another hunger craving?" he asked sweetly and smiled. Gatomon giggled and kissed his cheek softly and purred on his ear gently.

"I can't sleep because my lovely boyfriend wasn't by my side," She said with a purr and waving her tail softly as she nuzzled his neck.

"How inconsiderate from him," the winged Digimon said with a smile making her giggle, and then she kissed his neck softly. Patamon then turned and hugged her gently and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back as her tail moved softly in happiness.

"I love you, my sweet angel of light…" he said softly. The white cat Digimon smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck gently.

"I love you too, my brave angel of hope…" she said softly. Patamon took his decision, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, he smiled at Gatomon and held her paws in his small paws and kissed them softly.

"Gato, I need to ask you something," He said softly as he looked into those beautiful sky blue eyes of hers. She kissed his lower lip softly and smiled.

"What is it, Pata?" she said as she was purring softly and rubbing her cheek on his cheek gently making him sigh happily.

Patamon then broke the hug and went to a table that was on the balcony and took a little black box to then walk back to Gatomon and looked at her.

"Gatomon... We're going to be parents soon. I love you so much since always, I only want the best for you and our baby so I want to ask you this..." he said as he then opened the little box revealing a beautiful gold engagement ring, or more like an engagement tail ring, with a beautiful diamond on it. Gatomon gasped seeing the ring as she took a paw to her mouth in surprise as he looked at her with a gentle and warm look on his eyes.

"Gatomon, my angel of light. Will you marry me?" He asked her. Gatomon's eyes got filled with tears and suddenly she threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, Pata! Of course, I will marry you!" She said after they break the kiss. Patamon smiled and slipped the tail ring on her tail as he then looked into her eyes.

"I love you..." He then smiled "...Future Mrs. Patamon," he added with a wink, and Gatomon giggled and wrapped her tail around him.

"Mrs. Patamon… I love how that sounds, my love," she said nuzzling him gently and then they walked back in and went to bed, that night they had the best night of sleep of their lives, with a bright future ahead waiting for them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Here's the fourth chapter of Digimon Adventure Super.**

**This chapter is about it's been one month since the picnic, the DigiDestined decided to cooperate and help Gatomon out with her pregnancy.**

**Yeah, there are more additional dialogue parts to improve LordPatamon's Gatomon's chapter 4, and I also added for Digimon's reactions of Gatomon's hunger craving, and added small additional dialogue about Digimons can play... the video games?!**

**And in the end, there's a heartwarming moment between Patamon and Gatomon.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**CREDIT:**  
**LordPatamon - for his Gatomon's Baby fanfic series**  
**Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation**


	5. Two Songs of Eternal Love!

Two months had passed since the DigiDestined helped to set the nursery for Gatomon and Patamon's baby, so now Gatomon had gone through three months of pregnancy, where her belly was now bigger, going into the later stages of pregnancy.

And though Gatomon knew that things would become an intensity to her, knowing that Patamon would be there the whole time gave her comfort, as did the excitement of becoming a mother.

* * *

Today, the girls of the team and their Digimon, save for Hawkmon, were in Mimi's house, the girls throwing a Digi-Baby Shower with a sleepover for Gatomon, while the guys stayed in Tai's house, enjoying of their party, but, their party was very different when compared to what the girls had planned.

"Okay girls, how about if we play a game of truth or dare?" Mimi suggested as she clasped her hands and smiled, where the other girls smiled as well, like the idea.

"Okay, let's play it!" Kari said with excitement, while the other girls and Digimon agreed to the game, leading to the girls all taking a seat, forming a circle, with Kari assisting her partner and gently seating Gatomon on a pillow.

And even though she tried to be nice, surprised at how much Gatomon's belly grew that much in three months, Kari couldn't help but speak her mind.

"Gosh, I wonder if you're having more than one baby." The DigiDestined of Light let out, where the cat Digimon blushed a bit at the comment but knew human and Digimon pregnancies were different, so it was only natural Kari would be curious.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter to me. I know Patamon and I will love them all the same." Gatomon then stated with a cute smile on her face, before looking down at her belly and giving it a small rub, the sight leaving the girls smiling as well.

"Gatomon, I just know you and Patamon are gonna have a very cute and beautiful family," Sora said with a sincere smile, one that made the girls agree with their orange-haired friend.

"Well, let's start with the game!" Mimi cut in as she looked at her friends to see which one of them pick as to start their game.

And her smile turned sly as she stopped and turned her attention on Yolei.

"Yolei, truth or dare?" Mimi asked.

"I choose true," Yolei said, not afraid to reveal any secrets, which made Mimi smile as she already had an idea of what to ask.

"Tell us what is the best gift Ken has given you?" Mimi asked, starting easy.

From the question, Yolei blushed a little and a slight smile appeared on her face as she felt a warmth in her heart, reacting to a brought up memory to the question.

"If I had to say, then I'll say it was this necklace," Yolei said as she reached around her neck and pulled out a beautiful gold necklace that had a gold locket in the shape of a heart. And keeping the heart locket in her hand, Yolei lightly tapped the top open, revealing two pictures witing, one of her on the left side and one of Ken in the right.

"Awww, it's so beautiful," Kari said, with Sora, Mimi, and the Digimon agreeing with her, which made Yolei smile, her gaze remaining transfixed on the gift as she said in reply. "Yeah, he is so sweet." After setting her necklace back, Yolei continued in the game, deciding to choose Kari as her contender.

"Kari, truth or dare?" Yolei let out, where Kari grinned and replied with a boldness. "Dare."

"Kari, your dare is to die your hair pink," Yolei said, which caused Kari to freeze up, regretting her decision, especially as Yolei added. "And you cannot dye it back. You have to wait until it washes out."

As Kari remained freaked, the other girls, even their Digimon Partners were unable to help themselves and laughed their heads off, which made Kari mumble as she reluctantly stood up.

"Yolei, I'm gonna kick your butt for that," Kari declared bitterly, biting her lower lip as she headed for the bathroom, certain that amongst the bathroom products, Mimi would surely have pink hair dye.

"Kari, wait up a sec," Mimi called, taking a stand herself, approaching the temporary brunette and offering with a friendly smile. "Let me help you with your dare. After all, I've already dyed my hair so I know what to do and what not to do."

As Mimi seemed to take over, almost excited to give Kari a makeover of sorts, grabbing Kari's hand and hurrying her to the bathroom, Gatomon giggled.

"T.K. and Tai are gonna freak out when they see Kari with her pink hair," The Digimon of Light said with a giggle as the other girls laughed.

"Do you think Mimi will do a good job or try and go one step further?" Yolei asked, imagining the Digidestined of Sincerity adding highlights, glitter, and accessories to Kari's hair, the thought many found amusing.

"Well, since Kari is busy with her dare, does anybody mind if I take her place?" Sora asked as she looked at the other girls, who showed no objection, waiting to see who Sora would choose. And though it was her baby shower, Gatomon was no exception.

"Gatomon, I choose you. So what would it be, truth or dare?" Sora asked the cat Digimon who smiled, knowing if she could withstand the torments such as Myotismon or Davis and Yolei yelling at another for what felt like hours, she could take anything. But thinking about her child, Gatomon decided to play it safe.

"Since I'm on a delicate condition, I choose truth," Gatomon said calmly.

"Okay... Tell us how much means Patamon to you." Sora said, where Gatomon blushed a bit but gave the question some deep thought.

"Well, it's hard to explain with words, but..." Gatomon trailed off and asked. "Mind if I explain it with a song?"

While her request was a little off, the others all smiled.

"We don't mind, so go right ahead, Gatomon," Sora said, which made Gatomon smile before Palmon handed her a mic, where the Digimon of Sincerity prepared the song (on a karaoke machine Mimi had purchased a couple of years back) since she knew very well which song Gatomon wanted to sing.

"Pata and I adopted this song as our song, and it also explains how deep is our love," Gatomon said, just as Biyomon pressed the play button and soft and soothing music started to play.

And though Kari and Mimi had emerged from the bathroom, ready to show Kari had gone through with her dare, she and Mimi just leaned against the wall, as to not interrupt.

* * *

But little did they know that in the Kamiya apartment that during their fun the boys had asked Patamon about his love for Gatomon and ironically he had the same idea of Gatomon.

"This song is my and Gatomon's song. We adopted it as our song since it explains how deep is our love truly is." The orange winged Digimon said as he grabbed a mic and pressed the play button on the karaoke system as the soft music started to play as he started to sing:

Patamon: "_**Moon so bright, night so fine,**_

_**Keep your heart here with mine**_

_**Life's a dream we are dreaming**_"

In Mimi's house, Gatomon could feel that Patamon was singing their song, which made her heart warm and her smile to shine before she started to sing as well.

Gatomon: "_**Race the moon, catch the wind,**_

_**Ride the night to the end,**_

_**Seize the day, stand up for the light**_"

The girls and the boys were surprised at that song, true, they knew that Gatomon and Patamon loved each other so much but they never imagined that their love could be so deep and strong.

But they got more a surprise when they heard both Digimon singing even though they were in different places, telling that their love was deeper than expected.

Patamon and Gatomon: "_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_  
_**If that is all in life I ever do**_"

As they sing their minds traveled trough the time as they remembered how all started after the first Digidestined returned to the Real World after Apocalymon's defeat and how they comforted each other since they missed their partners so much; suddenly Gatomon went silent as Patamon's voice started to sing the next part.

Patamon: "_**Heroes rise, heroes fall,**_

_**Rise again, win it all**_"

Gatomon then remembered how they turned to be inseparable and how they always worked together to take down the wild Digimon who dared to attack them, she then sang the next part of the song.

Gatomon: "_**In your heart, can't you feel the glory?**_

_**Through our joy, through our pain**_"

Then Patamon joined her in the rest of the song as they sang together with all their heart and soul.

Patamon and Gatomon: "_**We can move worlds again**_

_**Take my hand, dance with me (dance with me)**_

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I will want nothing else to see me through**_

_**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_"

They stopped to sing as an instrumental break could be heard and needless to say that all the team was caught by the deep words of that song as they realized that the two Digimon shared a deep bond that was more than their similar Digivolutions into angels or the link of their Crests, and they realized that Gatomon's pregnancy was more than something unexpected, it was fate.

And they were sure that both Digimon realized that too, where Gatomon and Patamon then sang the last part of the song together.

Gatomon and Patamon: "_**Though we know we will never come again**_

_**Where there is love, life begins**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**Save the night, save the day,**_

_**Save the love, come what may,**_

_**Love is worth everything we pay**_

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**_

_**If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I will want nothing else to see me through**_

_**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_"

After both Digimon ended their song they looked up only to see that their audience were in total awe, the girls had tears in their eyes, while in the Kamiya house the boys were silent not knowing what to say, T.K., Ken, and Cody had one to another tear rolling down his cheeks and suddenly both groups gave them huge applause as they cheered at the Digimon who blushed and smiled.

"That was beautiful..." Sora said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah... Very romantic and deep." Yolei added with a smile.

"I don't know you girls, but I could swear that I heard Patamon singing with Gatomon in some parts of the song," Kari stated, causing the other girls to just nod in agreement with her, too focused on Gatomon to notice Kari's new hair color.

"He indeed sang with me girls. It seems that the guys asked him about our relationship and he had the same idea as me, is like a link we have and that let us know what the other is feeling," Gatomon said, which caused the girls to smile and some to sigh dreamily.

"Awww... how cute and romantic!" Biyomon said, causing Palmon to nod, agreeing with her, and say with hope. "I wish that there's a Digimon as great as Patamon out there for me."

"Same here," Biyomon added, wishing to know the love Gatomon shared with Patamon.

But as bright a mood as all were in, the girls suddenly remembered Kari's dare. And when they saw Kari with her hair died in a bright pink color, many fell over, laughing so hard that their sides hurt.

"K... Kari, that color looks great in you!" Yolei said as rolled on the floor laughing, which continued to bring out a darker side to the now pink-haired Digidestined, where Kari was about to whack Yolei with a pillow.

But from Gatomon's happiness and knowing it wasn't the end of the word, Kari gave a little chuckle at the change in her appearance, even joking around as she asked. "Do you think I should go blonde next or try for red?"

After playing truth or dare for a few more minutes, the girls decided to stop the game as to pass Gatomon some presents, which consisted in things for her baby, which came in pink and also in blue color since they didn't know if Gatomon's baby would be a girl or boy, leaving Gatomon tearing up and grateful at all the loving friends she had, that she could always count on.

They ate some snacks while they talked about Gatomon's baby and how excited they were about the new arrival, wondering if it would wind up as another Patamon, a Gatomon if it'd be in the same species as the parents of a new Digimon all together.

But whatever the case, Gatomon just continued to feel more and more love, not only for her child but for her friends.

Biyomon just thinking about how wonderful to see Gatomon soon become a mother for her baby, then she stands up.

"Sora... Is that okay that I taking some fresh air and flying?" Biyomon asked.

"Sure, Biyo. But please, don't let the people seeing you outside. Just flying over the roofs, you'll be safer up there. And please come back safely." Sora said as she petted her Digimon partner's head.

"Okay, I will. See you later," Biyomon said as she's heading to the entrance, and once she's outside she flaps her wings and flying higher above the roofs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kamiya house, the guys, after congratulating Patamon for the song, decided to have some fun, where Tai, Matt, T.K., Davis, and Ken were playing Super Smash Brothers in Tai's Nintendo 64, Izzy was typing at his laptop, as always, Joe was reading a medicine book, hoping that if Gatomon's pregnancy came earlier than expected, he could help deliver the child into the world, while Cody was playing Super Mario Advance on his GBA.

Their Digimon partners, however, were on the balcony, taking some fresh air and talking.

"That song was truly fantastic, my friend," Hawkmon said, where the little orange Digimon blushed from modesty.

"Glad you liked it guys. And like I said before, that song fits perfectly for what Gatomon and I feel for each other." Patamon said as his friends smiled.

"I never knew that you and Gatomon could have a deep bond like that." Veemon said, very surprised, while Patamon just smiled, not only glad that Veemon was so supportive of their relationship, but held no grudges that Gatomon had chosen Patamon over him.

"We became almost inseparable after Apocalymon's defeat. We comforted each other when we felt sad because we missed T.K. and Kari, and we protected each other from any danger that menaced our lives. All those moments together made us realize that we can't live without the other, and was then when we realized that we loved each other and that we wanted to be together forever." the orange winged Digimon said as his friends were listening intently and smiled.

"You two deserve each other," Agumon said with a smile, with the other Digimon agreeing, leaving Patamon with a joyous smile.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me." Patamon said to his friends before he and the other Digimon returned inside of the apartment to have some fun with their human partners, getting into some gaming and some snacks as they continued to celebrate Gatomon and Patamon's relationship, as well as their future.

Everyone, except Hawkmon, who notice Biyomon flying above the roofs, and she looks happy. To be honest, deep inside of his heart, Hawkmon is deeply love in Biyomon since ancient times who were sealed away by the Harmonious One, Azulongmon, to be awakened again in a time of crisis, and is freed when Yolei lifts the Digi-Egg of Love and saw her. And maybe he knew Biyomon felt the same thing about him.

He flaps his wings to fly after her.

* * *

At the tallest building's roof edge, Biyomon landed at the roof and looking at the city. She's happy when Gatomon's romantic relationship with Patamon. But she's not jealous about that either.

"It's so wonderful for Gatomon... She's having a deep love relationship with Patamon... I guarantee they deserve each other," Biyomon said as she's smiles and enjoying the breeze of the wind and looking at the full moon at the midnight sky.

"Indeed they do, Biyomon," a voice heard behind Biyomon, and she turned around and saw Hawkmon.

"Oh, hi, Hawkmon." Biyomon greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wish I shall ask you the same question," Hawkmon answered as he approaches her, and looking at the moon. "So you often came here to watch full moon every night, hmm?"

"Yes. I can't stop imagine how beautiful it looks not just the Real World, but in the Digital World as well." Biyomon replied as she's looking at Hawkmon.

"Me neither... After all... Both moons look the same in both worlds. Would they?" Hawkmon said as Biyomon giggled. "Okay, it may sound crazy, but I just imagine it, too."

"Hope so..." She said, then she's looking at the full moon, and then sighs. "Hawkmon... I just thinking about Gatomon becomes a mother soon... Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, it is," Hawkmon said as he's smiling and looking at Biyomon who's blushing. "Say, are you okay?"

"Well... I am just thinking about the song that Gatomon singing about her relationship with Patamon. It warms me. Deep. And it felt so good, I can't even imaging how wonderful the love could be. I wonder why... It's maybe because of the Crest of Love." Biyomon explained as she closes her eyes, put her wing at her chest to feel her heart, and it felt so warm.

Hawkmon smiles and closes his eyes. "That, Biyomon, is why the love will find the way." Biyomon opened her eyes in surprise.

"Yolie told me once if there's someone who you truly love with, then the love will find its way... And her love finds Ken." Hawkmon explained and then opened his eyes and looked warmly at Biyomon. "And for a long time... my heart told me that my love finds its way... and it leads directly into you."

"Is that true?" Biyomon asked, and Hawkmon nodded.

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking about both Agumon and Gabumon since I meet them since six years ago, but... my heart told me there's one Digimon who was released by the Digi-Egg of Love which was chosen by Yolei," Biyomon confessed as closes her eyes.

"I think you're talking about me, right?" Hawkmon guessed as Biyomon opened her eyes and become excited.

"Yes, and it leads to you, Hawk-!" Biyomon said as she paused; she truly confessed her feelings towards Hawkmon and cover her beak with her wings in shock. "W-What am I saying?!"

"I knew it. You're thinking about me since I was thinking the same thing about you, hm?" Hawkmon said as Biyomon removed her wings and sighed.

"Yes, I did..." Biyomon replied. "And I guess you're right about the love... It will find the way."

Then she closes her eyes and started singing.

Biyomon: "_**In a perfect world**_

_**One we've never known**_

_**We would never need to face the world alone**_"

Hawkmon smiles as he's listening to Biyomon's beautiful voice.

Biyomon: "_**They can have the world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_"

Biyomon opens her eyes and looked at the stars in the sky.

Biyomon: "_**I know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere I go**_

_**I'm home**_

_**If you are there beside me**_"

Then she's looking at Hawkmon.

Biyomon: "_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_"

Then Biyomon stopped singing as she's still looking at Yolei's Digimon Partner, as Hawkmon smiles and closes his eyes, and started singing.

Hawkmon: "_**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies**_

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes**_"

Biyomon smiles that he's saying about the love never dies, and it's true; Sora's crest of Love never fading away as long she loves Biyomon, her mother and Tai, and maybe Biyomon will feel the same way for not just for Sora, but for Hawkmon. Then they're singing together.

Biyomon and Hawkmon: "_**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_"

Then they come together and nuzzle lovingly.

Biyomon and Hawkmon: "_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together**_"

With the tears of joy, Biyomon knew Hawkmon loves her, so she closes her eyes, and nuzzled him gently as he returned the gesture happily.

Biyomon and Hawkmon: "_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_"

Finally, after they finished their song, Biyomon and Hawkmon looked at each other and smiles lovely.

"Thank you, Hawky... For showing me that our love finds our way to each other." Biyomon said as she's looking lovely at Yolei's Digimon Partner.

"Aw, you're welcome, Biyo..." Hawkmon said as she snuggled on his chin sighing happily.

Hawkmon gently wrapping his wings around Biyomon's waist, and Biyomon smiles and kissed his cheek. As we can see, the moon was blocked by the shadows of two Bird Digimons who gets their rewards: the love finds their way to makes their Crests of Love becomes one.

"I love you..." Biyomon and Hawkmon said at the same time as they remained to hug each other.

* * *

The next day, the boys met with the girls at Mimi's house to have breakfast together.

However, many of the boys were stunned when they saw Kari's pink hair.

"Kari!? What the hell you did to your hair?!" Asked a much freaked Tai, while T.K. just stared at her, not having words to say, nor too sure what to say, while the other guys were trying hard to hold back their laughs.

"Laugh and I will make all of you unable to have kids!" Kari said, freezing the guys in fear.

"Okay, okay, we'll be quiet..." Davis said, sweating a little, while the Digimon laughed slightly.

"I guess that Yolei or Mimi had something to do in Kari's new look, right?" Patamon asked Gatomon, who giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. We were playing truth or dare and Yolei dared Kari to dye her hair pink." The feline Digimon informed, trying her best not to laugh.

And though most kept back their laughter, Kari felt comfort as T.K. set his hand on her shoulder, looking at his girlfriend with a caring smile.

"It's okay, Kari. I'm sure that by the next week the color will wear off," T.K. said as he pulled Kari closer to him, allowing the pink-haired girl to rest herself on his chest.

"Yeah, I guess you're right T.K.," Kari said in reply as she leaned her head on his shoulder, happy T.K. was so accepting of the change in her appearance, knowing he'd love her no matter what.

"By the way, last night Patamon surprised us when he sang a song that reflected his love for Gatomon," Tai informed, thinking it was something sweet to say, where it caused all the girls to blink with surprise.

"Gatomon sang too, and we could swear that we heard Patamon singing along with her," Sora said in reply, this time causing the boys to look at her with awe.

"Well... to tell the truth, we could swear that we heard Gatomon singing along with Patamon," Matt confessed, leaving most stunned, while Patamon and Gatomon just smiled as they sat together, sharing their food.

"Like I told the girls yesterday, Patamon and I have a deep link that lets us know what the other is feeling, and that worked to help us feel the other singing our song," Gatomon said as she wrapped her tail around Patamon's waist, he smiled in reply and wrapped one of his wings over Gatomon's shoulders, which made their friends smile.

"Well, that explains quite a lot," Izzy said as he returned to type on his laptop, writing down what Gatomon and Patamon had said, saving it as data to better understand the love that Digimon could share.

"Yeah, and no wonder why they're now gonna be parents, it was fate since their baby is the result of their deep love for each other," Yolei said with obvious joy in her tone, which was objected by nobody, all feeling nothing but positivity from the Digimon's love.

"Yeah, and in short we're gonna see a small Digimon crawling around eventually," Kari said, excited to Gatomon being a mother and helping her partner raise their child or children before the others continued talking over their breakfast, remembering old times of their battles in the Digital World that helped them to mature and be more united as friends, more united as if most were brothers and sisters, united as a family, or like a second family.

* * *

Much later, at Takenouchi residence, Biyomon looked at the sky outside of the window and sighed as she's thinking about that night her love find the way to Hawkmon, as Sora arrived at her room.

"Hey, Biyomon. Are you okay?" Sora asked as Biyomon turned around and looked happy.

"Oh, Sora. I just had the most wonderful time yesterday. I'm so happy." Biyomon said.

"Really? Then what is it?" Sora asked.

"You see... My love finds its way... It's about someone I loved with." Biyomon said as Sora looked curious at her Digimon Partner.

"Oh, I see. Then who was your boyfriend?" Sora asked as Biyomon giggled.

"You will find out sooner or later, Sora," Biyomon said as Sora chuckles and hugs her.

"Okay, Biyomon. Then I'll be waiting until you show him for me." Sora said as Biyomon nodded and hugs her human partner back.

Biyomon's sure that she will tell or rather shows Sora about Hawkmon is her boyfriend that's because... the love finds the way each other.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

And here's the fifth chapter of Digimon Adventure Super.

This chapter is about Kari and the girls threw a Digi-Baby Shower for Gatomon at Mimi's house and they decided to play truth or dare, what kind of secrets gonna be revealed? What kind of dares they gonna do?

I honestly Gatomon's truth is the best; singing her song about her love for Gatomon, as Patamon's doing the same for show his true love for Gatomon.

However, Gatomon and Patamon are not the only Digimons who are in love with this chapter.

This chapter is written by LordPatamon, but I added the new parts which are the surprises for you.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Songs in this chapter:  
"I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You"  
Performed by - Marc Anthony and Tina Arena  
Written by - James Horner and lyricist Will Jennings

"Love Will Find A Way"  
Written by Tom Snow and Jack Feldman  
Performed by Liz Callaway and Gene Miller

All songs are copyrighted by Disney, Sony Pictures, TriStar Pictures, and Amblin Entertainment

CREDIT:  
LordPatamon - for his Gatomon's Baby fanfic series  
SuperSaiyanCrash and LiquidPhazon - for helping me with the script edited.  
Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation


	6. The Miracle of Life!

Another two months had passed since the girls threw a Digi-Baby Shower for Gatomon. This meant she was now five months pregnant; thus, she could give birth anytime soon.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Odaiba, and in the Kamiya apartment, T.K., Kari, and Tai and their Digimon were having breakfast. However, Patamon was more focused on having his head leaned gently on Gatomon to feel their baby kick.

"Wow! The baby sure has a good kick," said a thrilled Patamon before kissing Gatomon's belly gently and then kiss her on the lips, which she returned happily.

"Yeah, its a very healthy baby," Gatomon said with a smile as she drinks her milk.

"I think we need to be ready because Gatomon could give birth anytime soon," Kari said as she took a bite of her toast.

"Yeah, I agree. But luckily Joe can help us when Gatomon gives birth since he is studying medicine," T.K. said with Kari and Tai agreeing.

"So true. Besides, I don't think the hospital could accept Digimon," Tai said as he took a sip of his juice.

"And not everyone knows about the Digimon yet," Agumon said with Patamon and Gatomon agreeing.

"I think with a bit more time, Digimon and humans are gonna coexist without problems," Kari said as T.K. and Tai smiled.

"Yeah! And one day, everyone is gonna be able to have a Digimon partner," T.K. said with Tai, Kari, and the Digimon agreeing with him.

* * *

After talking and eating breakfast, Gatomon walked up to the couch to take a nap with Patamon sleeping by her side. T.K. and Kari were watching T.V., and Tai went out with Sora.

"Have fun, Tai," Agumon said as he waves his hand.

"Thanks, Agumon. See you soon. If the baby's coming, make sure T.K. sends me the message with D-Terminal," Tai said as he closes the door, as Agumon's stretches his arms and yawned, and heading to Tai's room to get some sleep.

"These last five months sure have been special with Gatomon being pregnant," T.K. said as Kari nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, Gato and Pata sure surprised us with that," Kari said as she smiled, seeing the Digimon sleeping.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Tai, Sora, and Biyomon are taking a walk at the beach.

"It's been five months since Gatomon's been pregnant. Man, time flies by when we have such fun." Tai said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the baby once it's born." Sora said.

"Me neither... Also, Sora... Do you remember that moment when you were heading to the practice room at Matt's concert?" Tai asked as Sora blushed, and then she smiles warmly.

"Yes... I've never forgotten about that three years ago..." Sora said.

_FLASHBACK_

Three years ago...

Sora makes her way to the practice room with a gift for Matt, but she was nervous about getting there.

"Don't worry, Sora, we'll be sure to get good seats. Especially after you bring him those homemade cookies." Biyomon cheered as Sora blushed nervously.

"Yeah, I hope," said Sora.

Tai and Agumon approach. "Sora! Wait up!" Tai said as Sora turned her head at the holder of Courage.

"Oh, Tai!" Sora said as she pulls the present away from Tai, blushing.

"So, Sora? Are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters...just wondering." Tai wondered as Sora blushing even more.

"No. I want to be available in case of Matt's free afterward. Hmm." Sora chuckles.

"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" Tai guessed as Sora nodded.

"Yeah," Sora replied as Tai's getting closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Tai said.

"You're not mad at me, Tai?" Sora asked nervously as Tai pushed her gently into the door.

"Of course not. Now get in there and say 'Hi' to Matt for me." Tai said.

"Thanks, Tai," Sora said.

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon said.

"Tell you what. I'll make some special ones for you." Sora said as Tai smiles at the holder of Love.

"I'll be waiting. Thanks." Tai thanked as Sora gets inside of the practice room.

"You know what, Tai?" Agumon said as he put his hands on his hips.

"What?" Tai asked as he's looking at his Digimon partner.

"You've truly grown up," Agumon said.

He stares at Agumon for a moment.

"You think so, huh...?" Tai said.

* * *

As for Sora, she's heading to the upstairs, and now she's looking unsure. "_Damn. Looks like I'll have to take the stairs,_" she thought as she goes upstairs.

As she's climbing upstairs, Sora started to thinking about Tai. For the first time, she has felt her love is not just for Biyomon or her mother... It's for the original DigiDestined leader, Tai Kamiya... She remembers his kindness for giving his ice cream since her ice cream falls off the cone when they're eight years old.

Sora began to cry as the ice cream falls off the cone, but Tai gives his ice cream to her.

"Don't cry, Sora. You can have mine." Tai said.

Sora smiles before wiping away her tears from her eyes and grabs Tai's ice cream. "Thank you, Tai." she thanked gratefully.

And then she started to think about his courage to save her from Datamon's clutches.

"I cannot permit a mere boy like you to screw my plans for vengeance!" Datamon said as his eye glow red.

As Tai was just about on top of her, the table and a large section of the floor disappeared, revealing the massive black hole of Etemon's Dark Network beneath.

"TAI!" Sora's scream echoed throughout the room as she felt the table underneath her disappear, and she began to fall.

"SORA!" Tai lunged forward, throwing himself forward. He stretched his arm out as far as it would go and managed to grab hold of Sora's hand. He cringed a little at the sudden excess weight he had to hold.

Then Datamon extended his arms out and gripped both Tai and Sora's arm, and began to tighten his grip on them, causing them to cringe in pain. But Tai never letting go of Sora no matter what.

And then Sora remembers that day when it's raining, and she walks outside with no jacket. Sora's freezing and whimpered.

"Trust me to come out without a jacket." Sora whimpered as she didn't notice Tai, who holds an umbrella, approaches her, and gives her his jacket.

"Sora..." Tai said as Sora's eyes widening in surprise, and wears Sora his jacket. "Here... You can wear my jacket." He said, and Sora smiles at Tai.

"Thanks, Tai." She thanked as Tai hold his umbrella above them, and both of them walked.

"Well, come on, then..." Tai said. "Let's go to your house."

As her memories ended up as Sora smiles after Tai was there for her all the time. As she's getting closer to the door that leads her to the backstage room, she stopped and started to doubt about giving the gift to Matt. She's looked at the downstairs and started thinking about Tai, and then her mind was started to change.

"What the hell am I doing?" Sora questioned at herself as Biyomon looked at her.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"Biyomon... Am I making the right choice? With Matt?" Sora wondered nervously.

"I'm still not following..." Biyomon said.

"I don't know if I'm making the right decision... Between Matt and Tai..." Sora closes her eyes as she doesn't know about the decision she made.

"I see..." Biyomon said as Sora sighed sadly.

"Stupid Tai, he's always so blunt about everything, but he won't tell me if he feels anything for me. He's always hiding behind that goofy smile." She said sadly, but smiles, the same kind that she's complaining about.

"I think you're just getting caught up in the moment..." Biyomon said.

"So..?" Sora asked.

"Your crest is Love, right? Well... You can be loving to anyone, but true love is only for that special person." Biyomon explained the Crest of Love, which Sora still has it in her heart.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sora said as she smiles at the pink Bird Digimon.

"Just follow your heart, I know this sounds a bit cliché, but these two aren't just some random guys to you. They've both been a huge part of your life. This could decide your whole future." Biyomon said as she holds her Human partner's hand.

"Mm-hmm. Thanks, Biyomon!" Sora nodded as she stopped.

After a few seconds, she suddenly turns around and rushes back down the hall. She stops behind the doorway, hidden, contemplating her next move carefully.

* * *

Outside of the practice room, Tai looked down sadly.

"I can't believe that I let her go," Tai said.

"But you let her do what she felt was right. You didn't let your emotions drive you to do something impulsive like in the past. That's how you've grown Tai." Agumon explained as trying to cheer him up.

"But Agumon, that impulsiveness is a part of me. A part of who I am. When... When she said, she was waiting for Matt... It crushed me. I wanted so badly to say something, but I betrayed my crest... I betrayed... myself..." Tai said as he thinks he betrayed his crest as Agumon looked at him.

"I don't see it that way." He said as he notices the tears filled in his closed eyes.

"Tai? Do you truly care about her that much?" Agumon wondered.

"YES! That was the hardest decision I've ever made...!" Tai shouted and falls to his knees in tears.

"Tai!?" Agumon questioned in shock.

"Agumon! I love her! I love her more than life itself, and I let her go!" Tai cried as he wipes his eyes. "I've always gone the extra mile for her. I've always been there for her when she needed me the most, just as she's always been there for me. Back in the Digital World, I tried to be there for her as she found herself. I held her hand tightly when letting go meant she would die. But this time, when I needed her the most, I just let her go."

By now, the auburn-haired girl appears from the doorway, about to burst into tears. She stares at him for what seems an eternity, gives her gift to Biyomon, who quickly holds it and begins slowly walking toward him.

"Tai..?" Sora asked as he opens his eyes and looked up at her.

"Sora!?" shouted Tai in surprise. He quickly stands up and tries to wipe his tears as she slowly approaches.

"Sora, I-" Tai was interrupted by Sora, who lightly lunges at him, hugging him tightly. Her eyes closed as she rests her head on his chest. Before Tai was about to ask, Sora placed her fingers at his lips.

"Shh..." Sora hushed, and then kisses him affectionately, then pulls back. "...I love you, Tai... I always have. I just never thought you felt the same..."

"I love you too, Sora... But... What about... Matt?" Tai asked the last part as Sora shook her head as "no."

"Forget about him right now. We're meant for each other, Tai. I see that now...more clearly than anything I've ever seen before." Sora said as she sheds a single tear, staring up at him.

"We've always been there for each other. Any time I was ever in danger, you were the first to come to my rescue. Even though all the times we've driven each-other insane, we're still here, together. We may have our big quarrels from time to time, but... as you once said... What're a few raindrops... between friends?" She finished as the holder of Courage smiles at her.

"We should find some seats..." Tai said as Sora smiles as well, a torrent of tears rolls down her left cheek.

"Yeah..." Sora nodded, and then looks down and smiles uncontrollably, then back at him, with a look of fiery passion in her eyes.

"Come on, Sora, it's Christmas Eve. We're supposed to be with the ones we love." Tai said as Sora nodded, as they and their Digimon partners joined them at Matt's concert.

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Back at the present day, Sora smiles at Tai. "To be honest, I can be loved for anyone, but true love is only for that special person. And it's you, Tai." Sora said as she remembers what Biyomon told her. "And after we send these Digimons back to the Digital World, Matt told me that he already has a girl who makes June very jealous."

"You mean Davis' sister? Oh, I see. And about the girl... I take that is Mimi, hmm?" Tai guessed.

"Indeed... Because she missed him so much since after we left the Digital World after defeating Apocalymon, Mimi moved to America, because she wants to see other countries than Japan. But she misses Matt very much than us. But still, Mimi's our friend." Sora explained.

"That is why she loved Matt. Lucky him. Well, and I'm glad that you followed your heart that you choose me as your special one." Tai said as the holder of Love nodded, and hug him around his neck.

"Yes, and our love becomes stronger since our hearts choose each other with our crests," Sora said as both she and Tai kissed each other softly and yet profound. None of the voices of the soft wind or waves interrupted their magical moments of the two DigiDestined.

Biyomon looked happily at them as they're together. She thus started thinking about Hawkmon, the Digimon she loved since two months ago. The bird Digimon began to wonder how Sora and the others would react if they saw her and the other Bird Digimon become the couple. Only the time will tell...

* * *

1 hour and 30 minutes later, Gatomon awoke to feel a massive surge of pain, knowing that it was time. "Agh! Oh my God! Kari! T.K.! Patamon! Agumon! I think it's the time!" Gatomon shouted painfully, laying on her back and wincing as T.K. and Kari rushed to see her, and Patamon awoke.

"Kari, call Joe, and fast!" T.K. said as Kari nodded and rushed to the phone to call Joe while Patamon held Gatomon's paw in his as he looked at her worried.

"Hang on, Gatomon. Everything's gonna be alright. Just remember to breathe in and breathe out," Patamon told her as she nodded and started to breathe in and breathe out.

Agumon came out of the room. "What's going on, Gatomon?" He asked, confused as he's stopped front at Patamon.

"The baby's coming!" Patamon said as Gatomon keeps breathing labored.

"What?! The baby?! W-W-What, now?!" Agumon questioned, panicked, and flail his arms.

"Agumon...! I'm scared. Can I hold your paw?" Gatomon asked the last part as Agumon nodded and hold her paw, and felt another surge of pain. "NNNGN!"

"T.K.! Send the message to Tai with D-Terminal!" Agumon said as T.K. nodded.

"Okay, I'm on it!" T.K. said as he started to wrote the message to Tai with his D-Terminal.

* * *

At Kido residence, Joe got the answer from Kari on his phone.

"The baby's coming? Okay, I'm on my way!" Joe said as he rushed and started to wear his jacket. "It's happening! It's happening!"

Gomamon wakes up and yawns. "What's up, Joe?"

"Gatomon's baby's coming, Gomamon! We have to go to the Kamiya residence! Let's hurry!" Joe said as he's heading out, as Gomamon running after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Gomamon shouted.

* * *

By now, Tai got the message from his D-Terminal from T.K. about Gatomon's baby's coming.

"It's time... Gatomon's baby's coming!" Tai said, and smiles about Agumon who did tell T.K. to send the message to him. "Thanks, Agumon."

"Come on! We'd better hurry to go back to your house!" Sora said as Tai nodded.

"Right! Let's go!" Tai said as both DigiDestined and Biyomon running back to Kamiya residence.

* * *

After some minutes, Joe arrived at the apartment with Tai, Sora, Biyomon, and the rest of the team behind him, and T.K. just blinked. "Man, talking about fast news," he said as Kari just nodded.

"Kari! Has she started pushing yet?" Joe asked Kari, and she shook her head as "no."

"No, not yet," She answered as Gatomon felt another surge of pain.

"Oh God! This is worst than any fight with evil Digimon!" Gatomon shouted painfully as she squeezed Patamon's paw so hard that he could swear that she fractured it.

"Joe! Gatomon's in so much pain!" Agumon said worriedly as Joe immediately took Gatomon.

"Yeah, I noticed that. It could be painful... But T.K., Patamon, and Kari will be helping you the whole time, Gatomon." Joe said as Gatomon nodded and squeezed Agumon's paw; this time, not so much. Agumon, however, feeling a strength came within her. It's not about a pain she's can fight, it's something else.

Joe then took Gatomon to Kari's room and gently settled her in the bed as he turned to the others. "Okay, Patamon needs to stay. Kari and T.K. can stay too, but the rest of you need to wait in the living room," Joe said as the others nodded and walked out of the room as Kari closed the door.

Agumon looked worriedly at Kari's door and prayed for Gatomon, her "sister."

"Don't worry, Agumon," Gomamon said to cheer up the Reptile Digimon. "The baby is working hard to come to meet the mother and father."

"Yeah, I hope you're right," Agumon said as he's looking at Kari's door. "Please, be okay, Gatomon..."

* * *

By now, at Kari's room.

"Okay, don't worry, Gatomon. Everything is gonna be fine. Just follow my instructions, and the rest's gonna be easy," Joe told her, and she nodded as she winced and squeezed Pata's paw again, making him let out a painful shout.

"Joe! Please for your crest, help her fast before I lose my paw!" Patamon shouted painfully before Gatomon loosened her grip on his paw a bit.

"Sorry, Pata," the feline Digimon managed to say, and he smiled.

"It's okay, Gato. You can squeeze my paw if that helps you to lessen your pain," he told her, and she smiled only to shout in pain again.

"Oh God!" she screamed as Joe got ready.

"Okay, Gatomon. When I count to three, you're going to push until I tell you to stop okay?" Joe instructed, and she just nodded.

"Okay, here we go, 1... 2... 3! Push hard, Gatomon," Joe said, and Gatomon started to push hard as she squeezed Pata's paw hard.

"Come on, Gato. You can do it, my love," the winged Digimon said as she just nodded and continued pushing as the baby started to come out.

"It's coming! Okay, Gatomon, stop and breathe," Joe instructed as she stopped and breathed.

"You're doing it great, Gatomon," Kari said as she was holding T.K.'s hand.

"Yeah, just keep going in that way, and all is gonna be fine," T.K. said as Gatomon just nodded as she felt pain again.

"Okay, Gatomon. Push again," Joe said, Gatomon nodded and pushed hard.

"ARGH!" shouted Gatomon in pain as she pushed hard.

"You're doing it great, Gatomon. Keep going like that," Joe said as she continued pushing and squeezing Patamon's paw tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, the others were waiting nervously for any news about Gatomon. As for Agumon, he felt her strength and looked at his hand.

"What's wrong, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Gatomon... So much strength... I can feel it from her." Agumon said as the other Digimons looked surprised at him.

"You feel it?" Palmon asked.

"Maybe perhaps it's because of all the pain she struggled," Tentomon guessed.

"No..." Agumon answered as he's shaking his head as "no," and keep looking at his hand. "It's not her pain I could feel..." Then he clenched his fist. "All I can feel... is the strength of a mother."

The others gasped slightly surprised.

"So he can feel that strength of Gatomon... How did he know?" Davis asked in surprise.

"Their hearts are connected between the two Digimons, so, therefore, Agumon can feel the strength from Gatomon. No wonder why he's like a big brother to her." Cody explained as Veemon became frustrated with impatience and stomped at the floor.

"Damn it! This waiting is killing me!" Veemon cursed as Gabumon just blinked.

"Geez, Veemon, you truly sound like you're the father of the baby," Matt's partner said as the others laughed a bit, and Veemon blushed.

"Well, you can say that again, Gabumon. But seriously, they are my friends, and I'm worried," the little blue dragon-like Digimon said as the others nodded.

"Yeah, same here..." Palmon said as she still waiting nervously.

"You're right, Veemon. I do hope that Gatomon will be fine," Biyomon said with a worried expression on her face.

Hawkmon smiled and walked up to her and wrapped his wings around her waist from behind. The pink bird Digimon blush and let out a small squeal in delight as she felt his strong arms caressing her waist gently.

"Don't worry, Biyo. She is strong. You will see that all gonna be fine," Hawkmon told her as he gave her a small kiss on her neck while the others just blinked at the scene and then smiled.

"Aww, Gatomon and Patamon aren't the only Digimon in love in the team, how cute," Mimi said, making both Digimon birds blush deeper.

"Way to go, Hawkmon," Veemon said as he smiled.

"Yeah, you two sure make a good couple too. After all, you two are birds of Love," Agumon said with the others agreeing with him.

Biyomon smiled as she caressed Hawkmon's cheek with her wing making him blush more as he sighed contently. "Well, to tell the truth, I always had a crush on Hawky. Ever since the first time I saw him when he got out of the Digi-Egg of Love," she said as she kissed Hawkmon's cheek softly and nuzzled him gently as he returned the gesture happily.

"Well, I always had a crush on you to since the first day I met you, Biyo," Hawkmon told her as she snuggled on his chest, sighing happily.

"Now I know why Gato and Pata are so happy together. It's wonderful to have someone to love," Biyomon said as she closed her eyes, relaxing on Hawkmon's gentle embrace while the others just smiled.

"They sure deserve each other," Sora said with Yolei agreeing with her.

"Yeah, they look adorable together," Yolei said as she was smiling, seeing Hawkmon and Biyomon nuzzling each other.

"I admit that I was jealous of that Patamon won Gatomon's heart, but not anymore. Now I'm happy for them because after all they are my friends and I know that Gatomon is in good paws with Patamon," Veemon said, smiling.

"Well said, Veemon. And I'm glad you understand what they deserve each other." Davis said as the others smiled too as they continued waiting for any news about Gatomon.

* * *

Back in Kari's room, Gatomon had stopped pushing and was breathing as the baby was now halfway out, and Joe smiled. "Okay, Gatomon. It's almost out, just one more little effort and is gonna be out," he said.

Gatomon nodded and pushed hard with all her strength as the baby finally come out and cried loudly. The baby was a small Gatomon kitten, but this one was orange with red stripes on its tail and red ear tips and tail tip too.

"Awww, the baby's finally here! It's a boy, and I'm sure that he is the first orange Gatomon like Digimon in the Digital World," Joe said as he handed the baby to Kari so she could clean him.

"Awww, he so cute," Kari cooed as she was cradling the kitten as T.K. smiled.

"Yeah, and he proudly carries the traits of both Patamon and Gatomon," he said as he gently caressed the baby's head.

Patamon never had been so happy in his life, he kissed Gatomon's forehead gently as he was smiling. "You did it, Gatomon. We have a beautiful baby boy," he said as Gatomon was smiling as she has tears of joy on her eyes.

"It's wonderful, Pata- ARGH!" Gatomon shouted in pain as Joe freaked seeing another baby making its way out.

"Holy crap! She's having another!" Joe said as he got ready again.

"Okay, Gatomon, you already know what to do, all is gonna be fine. Now start to push again," he said as she pushed hard as she moaned in pain while Patamon was genuinely shocked.

"W-We're having twins!?" he stammered as he managed to not faint, but his fall was stopped by T.K., who caught him.

"Way to go, Pata," T.K. said with a smile with Kari smiling as well.

"Yeah, luckily, the crib is big enough for both babies," she said with T.K. nodding in agreement as Patamon recovered from his shock and smiles.

"That's it, Gatomon, you're doing it great! The second baby is almost out just a little bit more," Joe said as Patamon kissed Gatomon's paw.

"Just a bit more, Gatomon. You can do it," he said as Gatomon smiled slightly.

Then, Gatomon used all her strength in a last hard push as the second baby finally came out and started to cry louder than the other baby. The second baby was a Patamon-like Digimon, but its fur instead of orange was all white, just like Gatomon's.

"Awww, here's the second baby! This one it's a girl and probably is the only white-colored Patamon alive," Joe said as he handed the baby to T.K., who wrapped her in a towel to then proceed to clean her.

"She is adorable too. And just like her brother, she has the traits of both Gatomon and Patamon," T.K. said as he cradled her gently.

Gatomon was covered in sweat as she was panting hard as she got relaxed as Patamon kissed her cheek softly.

"You did it, Gatomon. We have two beautiful babies," he told her as she smiled at him.

"Our family... Our very own family," Gatomon said blissfully.

T.K. and Kari handed her the babies who now were clean, diapered and dressed in cute jumper suits, pink for the small white-colored Patamon and blue for the orange kitten. The jumper suits also had the crests of Hope and Light embroidered on it, respectively.

Gatomon held the newborns gently as some tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she smiled. "Our beautiful angels...," she said as she rocked the babies gently while Joe wiped the sweat on his forehead with a towel.

"Congratulations, guys, the babies are perfectly healthy," he said as Patamon looked at two newborns.

"May I hold this baby, Gato?" Patamon asked as Gatomon nodded and give the small white-colored Patamon to him, and he carried her.

"So cute... It's amazing... she's smaller than me... And she's breathing..." Patamon said as the small white-colored Patamon sound asleep snuggled on his chest.

Then Patamon felt the most significant surge of happiness in his heart and started to sniffles as some tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he smiled. "I've become... become the father... of our little angels..." He sniffed as he's holding the small white-colored Patamon. "I'll do everything whenever it takes to keep you safe... I promise, my little ones..." Gatomon smiled at Patamon, who hugged his newborn daughter gently.

T.K. was happy to seeing Patamon's first moment as a father to his newborns and then saw Kari, who was also delighted as she's wipe out her tears. It was so beautiful to see Gatomon's first moments as she becomes a mother. T.K. put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's the start of a new life... It's amazing, isn't it?" T.K. said as Kari turned her head at the holder of Hope.

"Yes," Kari said.

"Okay, Kari. You can let the others come in now." Joe said as Kari nodded and opened the door and let the others enter.

Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Biyomon, and Palmon squealed in delight as they saw the newborns.

"Awwww, they're so cute," Yolei said with the other girls agreeing with her as Patamon give the small white-colored Patamon back to Gatomon and let her hold her.

"Way to go, guys, congratulations!" Agumon said as he patted Pata's back in a friendly gesture as the small, winged Digimon blushed a bit.

"Thanks, guys," Gatomon said as the babies were sound asleep snuggled on her chest.

"Yes, thank you for helping us, Agumon. Thank you..." Patamon said as his joyful tears keep running through his cheeks, and wipe out his tears. "Hehehe... Sorry... It's just... I was so..."

"Yeah... It's okay to let your tears out if you want... After all... It's a miracle of life," Agumon said as Patamon smiles and nodded.

Veemon walked up to Patamon and shook his paw as he smiled at him. "Patamon, I wish you and Gatomon the best now that you two started a family. I know that she is in good paws under your care and protection," the blue dragon said as Patamon smiled and put his free paw on Veemon's shoulder in a friendly way.

"Thanks, Veemon. I hope that you too can find a girl to love and dunno maybe start a family, someday..." Patamon told him, which made Veemon smile.

"Thanks, pal. And you two can count with me in anything you need," Veemon said as Gatomon smiled at him.

"Thanks, Vee, you can count with us too," she said as Veemon nodded and smiled, seeing the babies sleeping.

"They sure are cute. And unique since I never had seen an orange Gatomon-like Digimon or a white-colored Patamon before," Veemon said.

At the same time, Izzy, as always, started to type in his laptop as he brought up the Digimon analyzer, which Gennai added. "Prodigious! Listen, guys, the orange Gatomon kitten is called Nekomon. He is a Champion Level, and his attacks are Neko-Punch, Neko-Kick. Like his mother, he also has the Cat's Eye Hypnotism attack too! His sister is WhitePatamon. She is a Rookie-level Digimon, but don't let her appearance fool you, she can easily fight any champion level Digimon. Her attacks are Lightning Bubble, Little Heaven's Judgment. Like her father, she also has the well-known Boom Bubble attack, too," the chosen of Knowledge said as the others just stared in awe.

"Woah, those little ones sure are a pair of powerhouses," Davis said with the others agreeing with him.

"They have Pata and Gato's traits combined, so their power is bigger," Ken said as Izzy nodded.

"It's the crests of Hope and Light. Just like Azulongmon said, Hope and Light are way different from the other crests. When the crests of Hope and Light worked together, there's no living being that can be capable of stopping that holy power," Izzy said as the others nodded.

Meanwhile, Gatomon and the babies were already sleeping, and Patamon was watching over them like a guardian angel.

Kari smiled at the scene and quickly snapped a picture with her digital camera. "She's gonna want to get me for this, but I couldn't resist," the holder of Light said with a giggle.

"Let's leave them alone so Gatomon can sleep better," T.K. said as the others nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the new family alone.

But before that, T.K. hugged Patamon to congrats him. "Congratulations, Patamon..." He said as his Digimon partner smiles at T.K., who walked out of the room.

"Thank you... T.K." Patamon whispered as he's looking at Gatomon and the newborns sleeping.

* * *

"Well, now we can kiss goodbye to sleep as we know it," Tai said as Kari nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't mind that as long as Gatomon and Patamon are happy, then that's okay with me," Kari said with the others smiling and nodding.

"Pata sure is a lucky 'mon," Gomamon said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's full of surprises that he's lucky to have Gatomon as the babies' beautiful mother..." Tentomon said as he sniffed. "It's so wonderful... I can almost cry."

"Me too, Tentomon." Palmon sniffed as she's smiles and Gabumon put his paw on her shoulder.

"As Agumon told Patamon, it's a miracle of life," Gabumon said as Palmon nodded.

"Well, now we can only rest to wait till T.K. and Kari got married and have kids that sure will be the partners of Gato and Pata's kids," Matt said with a grin as T.K. and Kari blushed a deep red.

"Yeah, but not yet, Matt. Maybe in four or five years more, we can think of forming a family," T.K. said, still blushing as Kari nodded while the others burst out laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kari's room, Patamon laid gently beside Gatomon and kissed her forehead as he caressed his kids' heads gently as he smiled.

"I love you, Gatomon... forever," he whispered as he kissed her cheek, making her smile in her sleep. He then snuggled in close to her, being careful of not hurt the babies. Slowly, he began falling asleep happily and thinking about the things to come in their new life as a family...

A family of Hope and Light...

* * *

Far above, the spirit of Wizardmon was watching over Patamon and Gatomon with their babies. He was happy that the two of them were happy together and become a family with their babies of Hope and Light.

"I'm glad that you're taking care of your babies... Gatomon... I am so happy for you..." Wizardmon's spirit said as he vanished in the sky.

And thus, the beginnings of a new family start... and, hopefully, they will have a fantastic future... together with their newborns...

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**And here it is, the sixth chapter of Digimon Adventure Super.**

**This time it's about two months later; this is Gatomon's fifth month of pregnancy; she's going to give birth, and we finally are going to see her baby, or two babies - WhitePatamon and Nekomon.**

**I must admit, Lord Pata's making the best chapter; the miracle of life with two babies, and Patamon and Gatomon's first moments as the father and mother of the newborns.**

**And so I improve this chapter with additional parts; like the flashback of Sora and Tai's confession of their loves, Agumon felt Gatomon's strength of the mother and Patamon's burst of happiness; he has become the father which is his dream come true. And yes, I also add the part where the ghost of Gatomon's old friend watches them and was happy for Gatomon who becomes the mother.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**CREDIT:**  
**LordPatamon - for his Gatomon's Baby fanfic series, and the creator of two fan characters - WhitePatamon and Nekomon**  
**Hotspot0626 and AirSharkSquad for helping me with script edited**  
**Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation**


	7. The Joys of Parenthood!

It had passed two months since Gatomon gave birth to the "twins" Nekomon and WhitePatamon. And now she and Patamon are swamped as their two little angels demand attention like all the newborns. Fortunately, T.K., Kari, and the others have been helping them in what they can.

* * *

Right now, it's night in Odaiba, and everyone is sleeping... Well, not everyone, since at the Kamiyas, the loud cries from the two babies are keeping everyone awake.

"Pata... It's your turn to check on the babies," mumbled a sleepy Gatomon as she rolled on her side, tucking herself under the blankets.

A sleepy Patamon got up, mumbling something about being interrupted from a sweet dream. He walked to the nursery and the crib as he smiled and held the babies on his arms.

"Now, why are my angels crying now?" he asked before he suddenly caught an odor, which made him sweat. He used one of his wings to hold his nose, or where he supposedly has his nose.

"I think that answered my question," he said as he took the babies to the changing table as he smiled at them.

"Okay, little angels, let's clean and change you," Patamon said as he started with the little White Patamon. As he took off her diaper, he put his wing over his nose to not smell the diaper as he threw it in the trash can.

"Ugh! That smell worse than Tai's gym socks," he said as he proceeded to clean WhitePatamon. He began by applying some baby oil and then some powder before giving her a new and clean diaper. After kissing her upon her forehead, Patamon did the same with the little Nekomon as he then gave them their bottles filled with fresh milk.

"There, now you're clean and happy. Now daddy is gonna return to his bed to get some sleep," Patamon said to his kids as he kissed their foreheads one more time.

Patamon then returns to the bed with Gatomon, who wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. He responded with a smile at her.

"The joys of the parenthood, right, Daddy?" Gatomon said with a giggle as she rested her head on his chest as he smiled and rubbed her head gently, making her purr.

"Yeah, you're right, Mommy," Patamon said, making her giggle as he smiled and started to kiss her neck softly. He began running his paws through her body in soft caresses as she let out a soft moan and started to purr loudly.

"Mmmmm... Pata... that is so relaxing," Gatomon said softly as she nuzzled his chest lovingly. The response made Patamon sigh contently as he continued kissing her neck softly.

"Pata... I love you," Gatomon said softly as she then closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face as she was very relaxed due to Patamon's caresses.

"I love you too, Gato-chan," Patamon said as he kissed her head gently to then pull the blankets over them to then fell asleep with his wings wrapped around Gatomon.

* * *

The next day early in the morning, Tai and Agumon are out for a walk.

"Those small babies sure have changed things. Right, Tai?" Agumon said.

"Yeah. Good thing my mom gave me the earplugs, so I can't hear them crying while I'm sleeping." Tai said.

"Same here. I wish I can hear them talk a little just like the Baby Digimons back in Primary Village," Agumon said.

"Me too, Agumon. But that's what newborn babies do. Like they can't talk when they're hungry or when tired, so that's why they're crying instead of talking." Tai explained.

"I see your point," Agumon said.

"So... How do you feel when you become an uncle of Gatomon's babies, hm?" Tai teased as his Reptile Digimon blushes and rubs his back of his head.

"Well... That's a good question... It feels awkward, but... It was great, though," Agumon replied as Tai's phone ringed. Tai picked up and answering it.

"Hello? Oh, good morning, Sora. You're up so early. What's going... Huh? What?! Has something happened with Biyomon? Okay, we're coming as fast as possible. Yes, Agumon's with me. We'll be there soon. Bye for now." Tai answered as to when he talks to Sora, she said something happened to Biyomon and turned off his phone.

"Is something wrong with Biyomon?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know. But we'd better head to Takenouchi Residence, right away!" Tai said as he's running as Agumon catching him up.

"Hey, wait for me, Tai!" Agumon shouted.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Tai knocked gently on the door and open it. "Sora, we're here!" All he saw is Sora's mother, Toshiko Takenouchi, who looks pleased to see him.

"Good morning, Tai and Agumon. It's a pleasure to see you this morning." Toshiko greeted.

"Likewise, Ms. Takenouchi. Sora called me about something's happened with Biyomon." Tai said.

"Oh, that. It may sound shocking, but three days ago, Sora was worried sick about Biyomon, who felt a little bit dizzy-." Toshiko interrupted by Sora, who opened the door to her room. She was relieved to see Tai here.

"Oh, Tai. Thank God, you're here!" Sora cried and hug Tai.

"Sora, what happened? Is Biyomon sick?" Tai asked as Sora looked shocked.

"No... But something unexpected happened for Biyomon. She's... She's..." Sora stammered nervously.

"She's what, Sora?" Agumon asked.

"Biyomon is expecting!" Sora cried as she's blushing, and Tai and Agumon drop their jaws and gasp.

"You mean... she's pregnant?!" Tai questioned shockingly.

"Wow, no way...!" Agumon added.

"But... Biyomon's a bird, and the birds lay the eggs." Tai temporally corrected, and Sora shakes head as no.

"I know... But that's different." Sora said as Biyomon pops her head out of her room, blushing.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you." Biyomon greeted.

"Hey, Biyomon. Is that true that you're-" Agumon interrupted by Biyomon giggled softly.

"Yeah..." Biyomon walked out Sora's room and shows her pregnant belly, which has grown a little, and closes her eyes as she's still blushing and put her wing in her stomach gently. "I'm pregnant... with Hawkmon's baby."

"Whaaa...~?!" Tai and Agumon gasped in shock.

* * *

24 minutes later, at Kamiya residence, T.K. arrived at the Kamiya house and was greeted by Kari. Afterward, she continued preparing the bottles of milk for the babies who were in the playpen playing with some blocks.

"Hey, Kari. So, you're preparing breakfast for the little guys?" T.K. asked as he gave her a soft kiss, which she returned as she smiled.

"Yeah, Pata and Gato still are sleeping, so I helping them," Kari said as she filled the bottles with the milk to then take the babies from the playpen and sit on the couch to then start to feed them as she smiled.

"They're so cute," Kari said as she was watching them drink their milk happily as T.K. helped her holding the baby Nekomon as he smiled.

"Yeah, they sure are," T.K. said, smiling as he rubbed Nekomon's head gently, making him purr softly.

Gatomon and Patamon then walk out of Kari's room and smile, seeing T.K. and Kari with the babies.

"Morning guys. Thanks for helping us with our little angels. We sure need a good sleep," Patamon said with Gatomon nodding and smiling.

"Yeah, but still and all it feels wonderful to bring new life to this world," the cat Digimon said as T.K. and Kari smiled.

"The parenthood sure changed you two a lot, hmm?" T.K. said as the little Nekomon was now sleeping soundly on his arms as Gatomon and Patamon smiled and blushed a bit.

"Yeah, bringing new life is the most wonderful thing you can do, especially when it is tough love like me and Pata did it," Gatomon said joyfully.

Patamon smiled and kissed her cheek softly as he wrapped his wings around her in a lovingly hug, making the cat Digimon purr happily.

"I'm glad for you two. After all the battles you've experienced with everyone, its fair that you get some happiness. And now, that happiness is here," Kari said with a smile while looking at the babies sound asleep.

"All of us deserve happiness after all those times we risked our lives, Kari. And none of us would be here if we would fail our mission of protecting both worlds," Patamon said with Gatomon nodding in agreement with him.

"So true. And maybe in a few more years T.K. and I gonna get married and start a family," Kari said as she winked at T.K., making him blush while Pata and Gato giggled.

"Sounds good to me. After all, the babies need their human partners," Gatomon said with a giggle.

"Yeah, the second generation of DigiDestined," Patamon said with T.K., Kari and Gatomon smiling and nodding.

They continued talking and joking when suddenly Tai, Sora, Yolei, Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Agumon entered in the house and catching some breath after running so fast. The three humans and Agumon had shocked expression on their faces, which made TK, Kari, and the Digimon blink confusedly.

"Hey, guys. What's with your faces? You look like if you had seen Myotismon again," Gatomon said with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, what's up?" T.K. asked as he just blinked as he noticed Biyomon blushing.

"T.K., Kari, had you ever heard of a pregnant bird?" Sora asked making T.K., Kari and their Digimon partners jaw fell to the ground in shock.

"You are kidding, right? I mean, Biyomon is a bird, and the birds lay eggs," T.K. said as Sora shook her head no.

"That's what I said, T.K.," Tai said as he's catching some breath as Agumon nodded.

"I'm not kidding T.K., Biyomon is pregnant, even Joe confirmed that," Sora said while Biyomon and Hawkmon blushed a deep red.

"Woah, and I thought that birds only lay eggs," Kari said with T.K. and the others nodding except for Gatomon and Patamon.

"Well, they are indeed birds, but they are Digimon too, so they are different from the birds here in the real world," Gatomon said with Patamon nodding in agreement with her.

"Oh yeah... That's right." Agumon said as he rubs his back of his head. "Now I know why Biyomon's pregnant unexpectedly."

"Anywho, it's wonderful that Biyo's gonna be a mother," Sora said as she petted Biyo's head gently.

"Yeah, congrats, you two," Patamon said as Biyomon and Hawkmon smiled.

"Thanks, guys. It seems that now Nekomon and WhitePatamon gonna have a playmate," Biyomon said with a smile as she sat down on the couch as she watched the two babies sleep.

"And how's going the things with you two as parents? Do these little angels keep you two very busy?" Biyomon asked Gatomon and Patamon as she put her wing in her belly gently.

"Nah! Just the normal like all the babies do, you know, mess their diapers or get hungry in the middle of the night, but Gato and I take turns to check on the babies. I had to do all that last night," Patamon said as Gatomon wrapped her tail around him and snuggled him purring happily.

"And he is a great father. So sweet, caring, and I love him so much," Gatomon said as she kissed him, which he returned while the others just smiled.

"How cute. I hope me and Hawky can be as good parents like you two," Biyomon said as Hawkmon hugged her gently and kissed her cheek softly.

"Don't worry, Biyomon. We're gonna be good parents too, you will see?" Hawkmon said as she snuggled on his chest, sighing happily.

"These last months sure had been full of surprises," Tai said with a smile as he served drinks to everyone.

"Indeed, Tai. First Gatomon was pregnant seven months ago, and now Biyomon. I think that would be the next generation of the DigiDestined's Digimon partners." Agumon said as he drinks the orange juice and the other laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, but at least it's peaceful in the Digital World, so we don't have nothing to worry about," Yolei said.

Matt, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Mimi, Cody, and their Digimon partners enter. "Hey guys, so we have another pregnant Digimon, huh?" Matt said with a smile as Biyomon and Hawkmon blushed.

"This sure has been a year for babies," Gomamon said as the other laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, speaking of, let me take these little guys to the nursery so they can sleep in their crib comfy," Gatomon said as Kari handed her the babies to then walk to the nursery.

"The maternity sure changed her," Mimi said with a smile as she saw Gatomon taking her babies to the nursery.

"Yeah, and she is very protective of her babies," Kari added with Patamon nodding in agreement.

"Well, when you become in a parent, you see the things become different," Patamon said, smiling.

"So true," Biyomon said as the others nodded to then continue talking and enjoying the day while Gatomon was in the nursery tending their babies with Patamon helping her.

* * *

Five months later, Biyomon gave birth to a beautiful baby girl Biyomon. But instead of blue colors on her crest, two of her head feathers and tail feathers, she has reddish-pink colors on them. Biyomon called her newborn baby, Blaze.

Hawkmon never had been so happy in his life. Like before, all the team celebrated this event, and just like they helped Gatomon and Patamon with their babies, they also helped Biyomon and Hawkmon too.

* * *

By now, Nekomon and WhitePatamon are 7 months old, and they are very playful and cute.

Gatomon and Patamon moved to the Digital World, where they got a house in the forest near to Primary Village to live when their babies were 3½ months old.

They decided this because they didn't want to abuse Kari's family's kindness. Also, they wanted to live in their own house as a real family. Still, T.K., Kari, and the rest of the team continued helping them as well as Biyomon and Hawkmon's daughter.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Digital World as Patamon arrived at his and Gatomon's house after getting some food and more supplies. He began to smile as he spotted Gatomon feeding the babies their milk.

"Hey, Gatomon, I'm back~," Patamon said as he walked up to her and kissed her softly.

"Hey, Pata~. Did you get everything?" Gatomon asked him as she returned the kiss.

"Yeah, I got it all," the small, winged Digimon said as he showed her the bags with the supplies and food as Gatomon smiled.

"That's great, Patamon. And as a last favor, can you unpack the food and supplies for the babies and place it all on the counters?" she asked sweetly, making Patamon blush a bit as he smiled.

"Sure thing, Gato," he said as he went to the kitchen. He then unpacked all and set it in the counters. The orange Digimon then returned to Gatomon, who was in the nursery, putting the babies on the crib and tucking them gently under the warm blankets as she kissed their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams, my angels," she whispered as she then turned to leave as she saw Patamon standing in the doorway smiling.

"You are a great mother, Gatomon," Patamon said as he hugged her gently and kissed her softly as she returned the kiss and the hug happily.

"You're a great father too, Pata-chan," she said as both of them walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind them as they sat down on the couch, snuggling each other.

"Blaze sure is cute," Patamon said as he rubbed Gatomon's body gently as she purred and smiled.

"Sure she is, and remember that this weekend is the monthly picnic of the group," the cat Digimon said, and Patamon nodded.

"Yeah, it is gonna be good to see everyone again," Patamon said as he nuzzled her, and she nudged him back.

"You know, Pata? At first, I thought that I was destined to suffer and only be a slave of any evil Digimon like Myotismon. However, then I met Kari, at first I was about to kill her since I still was working for Myotismon, but her light and our link stopped me from doing that. And in the end, as you know, I discovered my true identity as a destined Digimon and joined with Kari to the team," Gatomon paused and smiled at Patamon to then continue.

"Then I met you, at first I thought that you were only a small and immature Digimon, but then I saw you protecting not only T.K. but all of us. First, when you gave your life in the battle against Devimon while I was working for Myotismon. And later, you defeated DemiDevimon in that amusement park," Gatomon giggled as she remembered how Myotismon punished DemiDevimon after he failed in to get the crest of Hope.

"Then you fought Myotismon in the real world even though you argued with T.K. You still stood there to protect him and Matt with WereGarurumon's help. Then in the TV tower, you deleted Phantomon and injured Myotismon with the same attack. But it was during the fight with the Dark Masters where you and T.K. showed great bravery when you digivolved to Angemon to protect Kari, T.K., Sora, and I from Machinedramon's henchmen. And it was you who stopped Piedmon and returned us to normal breaking Piedmon's spell, which turned us in key chains. When I saw you as MagnaAngemon, I felt so much affection for you I could've kissed you. I didn't, and I didn't because I was still confused. My heart yearned to love you, but my mind told me that was wrong..." She paused as a tear rolled trough her cheek as she smiled at him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go as he just smiled and rubbed her head gently.

"But after T.K., Kari and the others returned to the real world after Apocalymon's defeat, I felt so sad and lonely... But that didn't last much because you appeared and comforted me, you gave me hope to believe that I will see Kari again. Then, it happened; we saw our partners again, and we started another adventure. It was during that second adventure when I decided to follow my heart and confess to you my feelings, and you know what? It was the best thing I could have done," Gatomon said as she smiled lovingly at him as he smiled at her.

"Gatomon, before met you, I felt that something in my life was missing. I could feel my heart sad and yearning for something or someone, and when I saw you for the first time, I knew that was you the one my heart was yearning for. Still, at that time, I was too shy to admit my love for you, so I decided to be there for you as a friend till I could get rid of my shyness and confess my love for you. When I was about to tell you my feelings, Ken appeared as the emperor cutting my intentions since we had to run. Then, you confessed to me that you love me, and that made me the happiest Digimon on both worlds," Patamon said as Gatomon smiled.

"And now we got a beautiful family product of that love," Gatomon said to then kiss Patamon deeply, and he returned the kiss with the same passion.

The couple held each other close in a lovingly hug, not wanting to end that passionate and romantic moment they were sharing. Both Digimons' bodies melted into each other as they softly caress each other, making them let out soft moans of love. Lips dueled countless times hungry for that sweet nectar of love they only could get trough their kisses... Kisses of endless love.

* * *

Much later, on a peaceful night on File Island, the only sounds playing were that of nature itself. Relaxing sounds like a waterfall cascading upon a lake and the sounds of the nocturnal Digimon searching for food or wandering.

Gatomon and Patamon were already sleeping. Gatomon was snuggled on Patamon with him having his wings wrapped around her gently, and his head was resting over hers lightly. Gatomon had never been happier in her life; she loved Patamon, and she knew that Patamon loved her just as much too.

All was peaceful in the house till the cries of the little Nekomon and White Patamon awoke Gatomon, who gently unwrapped herself from Pata's wings. She got up and smiled, seeing Pata rolling on his side, who opened his eyes and yawning.

"I think it's my turn to check on our little angels, my love," Patamon said, still sleepy as he started to get up, but Gatomon stopped him.

"Return to sleep, Pata. I'll do it," she said, giving him a small kiss on the lips to then walk to the nursery and the crib and smiled as she picked up the babies and held them on her arms gently.

"Aww, my little angels need a diaper change and are hungry?" The cat Digimon said, rocking the babies.

Gatomon then took her babies to the changing table as she then laid them on the table. She undressed them, taking off their diapers, which she threw to the trashcan. She then proceeded to clean them carefully and then redressed them with fresh diapers and clean jumper suits. She then gave them their bottles and sat down with them in a rocking chair, smiling as she watched them drink their milk.

"That's it, my little angels~. Drink your milk," she said with a smile as the babies drank their milk. After the babies finished their milk Gatomon put the bottles aside as she rocked the babies gently as they were happily snuggled on her.

"Now, it's time for you to go to sleep, so mommy can go to get some sleep too," Gatomon said as she started to get up, but before she could do a step further, the babies began to cry. It was evident that they wanted to stay snuggled on her. Gatomon smiled and sat down again.

"Aww, don't cry, mommy is here," Gatomon said, rocking the babies gently to calm them as she remembered some song she heard once on Kari's house and smiled. "Mommy will always gonna be with you," she said as she then started to sing softly as she gently rocked the babies to drift them in a peaceful sleep.

Gatomon:  
"_**Hush now, my babies**_  
_**Be still loves, don't cry**_  
_**Sleep like you're rocked**_  
_**by the stream**_  
_**Sleep and remember**_  
_**My lullaby**_  
_**And I'll be with you**_  
_**when you dream**_"

Gatomon rocked herself on the rocking chair as she rocked the babies in her arms. She kissed their foreheads gently to then continue singing as she stared at her babies.

Gatomon: "_**Drift on a river**_  
_**That flows through my arms**_  
_**Drift as I'm singing to you**_  
_**I see you smiling**_  
_**So peaceful and calm**_  
_**And holding you,**_  
_**I'm smiling too**_"

She held them close feeling their soft and fragile bodies cuddled on her arms and she smiled warmly; after all, they are a part of her... And she was proud of that.

Gatomon:  
"_**Here in my arms**_  
_**Safe from all harm**_  
_**Holding you, I'm smiling too**_"

Gatomon was so focused on the song that she never noticed that Patamon was standing and leaning on the doorframe hearing her singing. He smiled, hearing her soft voice and seeing her rocking the babies so gently and warmly. He felt fortunate to have her. The young Digimon knew that he couldn't love anybody else as he loved her, she was all for him, she and their babies.

Gatomon:  
"_**Hush now, my babies**_  
_**Be still, loves, don't cry**_  
_**Sleep like you're rocked**_  
_**by the stream**_  
_**Sleep and remember**_  
_**this river lullaby**_  
_**And I'll be with you**_  
_**when you dream**_"

By now, the babies were sound asleep. Little Nekomon was purring softly while White Patamon was nuzzling on Gatomon's chest, gently making her smile as she sang the rest of the song.

Gatomon:  
"_**Here in my arms**_  
_**Safe from all harm**_  
_**Holding you, I'm smiling too**_

_**Sleep and remember**_  
_**this river lullaby**_  
_**And I'll be with you**_  
_**when you dream**_

_**Sleep and remember**_  
_**this river lullaby**_  
_**And I'll be with you**_  
**_when you dream_**

**_I'll be with you when you dream..._**"

Gatomon finished the song and smiled, seeing that the babies were sound asleep. She carefully got up and walked up to the crib, and then she gently settled down the babies and covered them with the blankets to then kiss their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet angels, and remember, I'll be with you when you dream..." She said as she then turned and smiled, seeing Patamon standing there and then she walked up and hugged him and he hugged her back as they shared a kiss.

"You sing beautifully, my love," Patamon said after he broke the kiss as he caressed her cheek gently, making her blush a bit and smile as she then nuzzled his neck softly.

"So, you heard me singing the whole time?" she asked him, and he smiled and nodded as he kissed her again, and she kissed him back.

"Yeah, and that was truly beautiful, Mommy," Patamon said, smiling, making her giggle and lick his cheek playfully.

"Glad you liked it, Daddy," Gatomon said with a giggle.

They then walked to their room and laid down on the bed as Patamon wrapped his wings around her to then pull the blankets over them as he nibbled her neck softly, making her purr.

"I love you, Pata," Gatomon said as she snuggled on his chest, and he smiled and caressed her back gently.

"I love you too, Gato... and like you told the babies... I'll be with you when you dream," he said, and she smiled at him and snuggled closer on him.

"Same here, Pata... Same here..."

And so they're falling asleep... As the moon shines over their house as the days of the family of Light and Hope continues... And soon, the grand adventure with our DigiDestined and Digimon, Digital Monsters, will begin.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Here is the seventh chapter of Digimon Adventure Super, and the penultimate chapter of LordPatamon's Gatomon Baby Story Arc, and this time there's so much family fluff in this one. :)**

**But this story of this chapter is about Biyomon's pregnant, yes, she's pregnant with Hawkmon's baby, and five months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl Biyomon, and they named her "Blaze".**

**And Gatomon and Patamon moved to the Digital World when their babies were 3½ months old. They decided this because they didn't want to abuse Kari's family's kindness and to live in their own house as a real family.**

**And so they share their confession about their true love each other, and then at the night, Gatomon sings her lullaby for her babies.**

**Well, this chapter is mixing with LordPatamon's Gatomon's Baby chapter 7 and yes, Gatomon's Lullaby, because that's for her joy of the parenthood.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Song in this chapter:  
"River Lullaby"**  
**Performed by - Amy Grant**  
**Written by - Stephen Schwartz & Hans Zimmer**

**This song is copyrighted by DreamWorks Animation, which was released by DreamWorks Pictures.  
**

**CREDIT:**  
** LordPatamon - for his Gatomon's Baby fanfic series, and the creator of two fan characters - WhitePatamon and Nekomon  
Hotspot0626 and AirSharkSquad for helping me with script edited  
Yours Truly, AsylusGoji91 - for named Biyomon and Hawkmon's daughter and design, Blaze**  
**Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation**


	8. The Beginning of a New Adventure!

Year - 2007

* * *

[Gatomon's POV]

It had passed two years since Patamon and I became parents, Nekomon and White Patamon now are two years old but their age equals to a 5 years old human since the Digimon grow rate is very different than the humans' growth rate.

Now Nekomon wears a brown sleeveless jacket with a fused symbol of hope and light embroidered on the left part of the chest, he recently got a pair of gloves just like mine but these are red with white stripes instead of being yellow and red.

White Pata now wears a cute pale purple sleeveless jacket also with a fused symbol of hope and light embroidered and she also wears a cute red bow on her left wing. Patamon loves them so much, they are his whole life or I should say we are his whole life since he loves me with all his soul, just like I love him with all my soul.

You also sure are wondering what happened with the others right? Well, let me tell you that several things had passed these last two years.

As you remember Biyomon and Hawkmon had a daughter, she is a carbon copy of Biyomon and is truly cute and beautiful. They named her Blaze.

She's White Pata's best friend and when both of them are together Nekomon has to run for cover since they love to play jokes on him, tough Blaze is the one who plans all the jokes, but still and all the three of them are good friends.

T.K and Kari now are engaged but they still gonna wait to get married, they're only 16 years old after all.

Tai and Sora are engaged too, but they gonna wait for T.K. and Kari to make a double wedding or I should say triple since Matt and Mimi are engaged as well.

I couldn't help but smile and picture that day, it's gonna be so cute to see the three couples in the aisle.

Recently, I and Patamon learned about Gabumon's relation with Palmon, though that didn't surprise me at all since I always noticed how Palmon stared at Gabumon dreamily.

Davis and Veemon are still single, but for what Wormmon told us it seems that is not true at all since they had been canceling their plans with Ken and Wormmon for unknown reasons and we are suspecting that maybe they are seeing someone else, that and the fact that lately, Davis had been in dreamland too much.

Oh, well, as long as they are happy it's okay with everyone.

Now the one who surprised us the most was Cody, he got a girlfriend and she also is a DigiDestined.

Remember that girl Noriko who was kidnapped by Oikawa along with the other kids he planted the Dark Spores?

Well, she is Cody's girlfriend, apparently was love at first sight, and her Digimon who is an Aruraumon, and it seems to be interested in Armadillomon.

Aruraumon is like Palmon's twin sister since they are identical except that Aruraumon's petals are purple instead of pink.

Joe still is studying medicine and is the best student at his college. Also, he wants to be the first Doctor for Digimon in the world. After all, he already helped me to deliver the kids and he also helped Ogremon years ago during our quest to defeat the Dark Masters.

Izzy is studying to be a pro computer engineer but for me, he already is a pro, I mean, he was our guide during our adventures discovering mysteries and prophecies about the Digital World.

Ken is studying to be a detective and he still is dating Yolei and they are really in love. The last thing I heard was that Ken is gonna propose Yolei soon. Kari said that Yolei only talks about that and well that's Yolei for you.

Now, what time is it? 1:30 P.M.?

Oh geez, the kids gonna return from the school soon, I better get to hurry with the dinner.

* * *

[3rd Person POV]

"Mommy, we're here," the little Nekomon said as he and his sister White Pata returned home from their first day in the Digi-School.

"Mommy!" the little White Patamon said happily as she ran to Gatomon and hugged her as Gatomon smiled and kissed her forehead gently while she rubbed Nekomon's head.

"Hi kids, how was your day in school?" Gatomon asked them as she served them some juice which they drank happily.

"It was great mommy, we made good friends and the teacher Swanmon is great," Nekomon said with a smile as he drank his juice, with White Patamon nodding and smiling.

"Yeah we already have our little group of friends, they are Mrs. Biyomon's daughter Blaze, a Gatomon with pink gloves who's nickname is Angie, and a SnowAgumon named Yuki," White Patamon said as Gatomon smiled.

"That's nice, kids. I'm glad that you liked the school that much," she said as she rubbed their heads gently just as Patamon entered the house.

"Hey, everyone! I'm here." Patamon said as Nekomon and White Pata smiled.

"Daddy!" they said as they ran to him and tackled him to the ground laughing.

"Woah, kids! I'm glad to see you as well," he said laughing and hugging his kids as they got up with Gatomon giggling.

"Hey, Gato-chan. Did you missed me?" Patamon said smiling as he kissed her softly which she returned and hugged him.

"You know that I always miss you when you're out of the house, Pata," the feline Digimon said as she nuzzled him and purred softly while Nekomon and White Patamon just blinked.

"The adults are weird some times," Nekomon said as he watched his parents sharing a small kiss.

"Aww, I think that's cute," White Pata said with a giggle while Nekomon just blinked and sighed.

"Girls..." he said as he took out a comic from his jacket to then lay down on the couch to read it as White Pata sweatdropped.

"Sometimes you are weird, Neko," she said as he just smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm happy like that," he said as Patamon and Gatomon just laughed a bit.

"You two are unique kids," Patamon said with Gatomon nodding.

"Yeah, now, why don't you tell your dad how was your day in the school while I serve the dinner?" Gatomon said as White Pata smiled and tackled Patamon to the other couch ending her on his lap giggling.

"I'll tell you how was our day in the school, daddy," White Pata said as Patamon smiled and rubbed her head gently.

"Okay, sweetie. Besides, your brother is out of service right now," he said as he pointed at Nekomon who fell asleep on the couch with the comic covering his face as White Patamon and Patamon looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"And how was your day in the school, hm? Did you make new friends?" Patamon asked White Pata as he rubbed her wings gently making her giggle as she hugged him.

"It was great, daddy. The teacher Swanmon is great and Neko and I made new friends. There's Blaze, Strydermon, and Angie who is a Gatomon with pink gloves. And even though we just met today, we are an inseparable team," White Pata said happily as Patamon smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"That's great, sweetie. I'm glad that you and your brother liked the school and that you two made good friends," Patamon said as Gatomon returned and served the dinner as she smiled seeing Patamon and White Patamon laughing and Nekomon sleeping.

"How cute, I'm really lucky," she thought as she walked up to Patamon and wrapped her arms around his neck and purred on his ear.

"The dinner is ready," she said as she rubbed White Pata's head and as if on cue Nekomon woke up dropping the comic to the floor as he looked around.

"Did somebody said "dinner"?" he asked still sleepy causing Gatomon, Patamon, and White Pata laugh. "Yep! Mom says that the dinner is ready, Neko," White Pata said with a giggle as Neko jumped out of the couch and raced to the table not before wash his paws first.

"Yay! Dinner! I'm starving!" Nekomon said while Gatomon and Patamon just laughed as they and White Pata sat down at the table as well.

"Eat while it's still hot, kids," Gatomon said as she served the dinner.

"Thanks for the dinner," Nekomon said smiling to then start to eat as White Pata just blinked.

"Boys..." She said with a sigh as she then started to eat as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Biyomon's and Hawkmon's house, Blaze was telling them about her day in the school. She also wears a cute pale red jacket with a symbol of love embroidered on it, also she used a cute red bow on her head.

"The school is great! I made good friends like White Patamon and Nekomon, also we met a Gatomon with pink gloves who's nickname is Angie and a SnowAgumon called Yuki and even though we met Angie and Yuki today we are now a great team" Blaze said happily as she was seated on Hawkmon's lap who smiled and rubbed her head gently.

"That's great sweetie, it's good to see that you liked the school that much," Hawkmon said as Biyomon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and it's great that you have good friends now. Nothing is so important than having friends that can support you in the good and the bad things," Biyomon said with Hawkmon agreeing with her while Blaze smiled.

"Yeah I can't wait for tomorrow to see them again in the school," Blaze said happily as Biyomon rubbed her head.

"Well, you always can invite your friends to come here to play sweetie," Biyomon said with Hawkmon nodding.

"Yeah, or better yet, they can come with us to the DigiDestined monthly picnic," he said as Blaze smiled and hugged him.

"That's a great idea, Daddy," Blaze said with a smile.

"Okay, sweetie. We can talk about that during the dinner," Biyomon said as she served the dinner as Hawkmon and Blaze sat down at the table.

"Dinner! I'm starving!" Blaze said as Hawkmon and Biyomon just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, T.K. and Kari were taking a walk through the park and enjoying themselves.

"I love this peace. Only you and I here walking and talking, enjoying each other's company without having to worry about fights in the Digital World... Life definitively is good," Kari said as she snuggled under T.K.'s arm and leaned her head on his shoulder as she sighed contently making T.K. smile.

"You're right, angel. Although, when Gatomon got pregnant was like another adventure since we helped her out, later we helped her with the babies and when we thought that the odyssey ended there, Biyomon and Hawkmon surprised us with the news about their new family", T.K. said as he kissed Kari's head gently as she smiled.

"Yeah, we had a very busy year with those little angels, but well it was worth seeing their cute faces and also we can take that as a practice for when we have kids," Kari said with a giggle as T.K. blushed a bit.

"Yeah, you're right, Kari," he said as kissed her softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back deeply as they melted on each other's bodies in an undeniable love which born from the deep friendship they had ever since they were little.

After conveying their love for a while, T.K. and Kari headed back to the Kamiya house where they spent a peaceful night laying on the couch watching a movie with Kari snuggled on T.K.'s arms happily.

* * *

30 minutes later, Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi arrived at the Kamiya house as Tai smiled seeing T.K. and Kari watching TV very comfy on the couch.

"Hey, love birds. Have you enjoying yourselves?" Tai asked as TK and Kari turned and looked at him and the others as they smiled.

"We sure are, Tai. Do you want to join us in watching movies?" T.K. asked as Tai and the others smiled.

"Sure, nothing like a peaceful night of Friday to watch movies with your friends," Tai said as he, Sora, Matt, and Mimi joined them after making some popcorn.

Minutes later, Agumon opened the door and feels the delicious scent of popcorn.

"Did I smell the scent of popcorn?" Agumon asked excitedly. "I'm getting hungry!"

"Oh, do you want some? Then join us for watching this movie." Tai said.

"Don't mind if I do, Tai!" Agumon flails his arms happily, as the others laughed.

* * *

Then next day all the team and their Digimon were reunited in the Digital World for their monthly picnic, of course, Nekomon, White Patamon and Blaze were there too, but they also invited Angie and Yuki and the five of them were playing happily while they waited for the food to be ready.

"Neko, White Pata, and Blaze sure had grown a lot," Sora said as she smiled seeing the small Digimons playing with their friends as Kari smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and they already made friends, it's so cute," Kari said as she leaned her head on T.K.'s shoulder as he has his arm around her.

"Yeah, though I noticed that Neko gets a bit nervous around Angie," T.K. said as Gatomon and Patamon just smiled

"Child love, isn't that cute?" Patamon said as Gatomon giggled.

"Yeah, very cute," Gatomon said as she nuzzled Patamon and he nuzzled her back.

"Your parents sure love each other so much, Neko-chan," Angie said as she watched Patamon and Gatomon snuggled and nuzzling each other as Nekomon nodded and looked to another way to hide the slight blush that formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah," the orange feline said as White Pata giggled seeing him blushing. "Aww Neko's blushing, maybe he likes Angie," White Pata teased her brother making him blush deeper and glare at her.

"I'm not!" he shouted to then start to chase White Pata who ran faster as she was laughing.

"Catch me if you can!" White Pata said as she continued running and laughing with Nekomon following her very close, while Angie just watched them and giggled.

"Aww, my son is growing," Yuki said in a fatherly tone as he wiped an imaginary tear making the others burst in laugh.

"I couldn't have said that better, Yuki," Hawkmon said with Patamon nodding and laughing.

"Yeah, and he is my son," Patamon said as Gatomon was laughing still.

"Cute and funny at the same time," Gatomon said giggling.

"I have one better," Blaze said as she grinned and looked at Nekomon who still was chasing White Pata, and then she started to sing loud.

"_**Nekomon and Angie sitting in a tree G, first is love, then marriage and then Nekomon with a baby in a carriage!**_" Blaze sang and then she quickly flew faster as deep red Nekomon started to chase her while the others were laughing so hard that their sides hurt.

"This turned to be the best picnic we ever had in a long time," Tai said as he was still laughing.

"I agree, Tai. And there's no doubt the kids changed our lives," Sora said with the others agreeing.

"And they still have too many adventures to enjoy, new things to learn and much more," Davis said as he took a sip of his soda while the others nodded agreeing with him all with smiles on their faces.

"You're right, Davis! And no matter what we always gonna be there to help them when they need it," Veemon said as everyone nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, as a team we are, as friends we are... No, as a family we are!" TK said.

Everyone else put their right hand at the center creating a circle.

"With Courage and Friendship!" Tai, Matt, and Davis said.

"Love and Sincerity!" Sora, Mimi, and Yolei said.

"Knowledge and Reliability" Joe, Izzy, and Cody added.

"Hope" T.K. added.

"Light" Kari added.

"And Kindness!" Ken added.

"Friends and Digidestined Forever!" all of them and their Digimon shouted happily as suddenly Nekomon, White Patamon, Piyomon, Angie, and Yuki ran up to the DigiDestined and glomped them playfully as all of them laughed.

"Don't forget us!" White Pata said as Davis rubbed her head.

"We never could do that," The second leader of the DigiDestined said with a smile just as Matt took out his guitar and smiled as he started to play a soft tune as he started to sing as Mimi smiled at him.

Matt: "_**Kirameki yozora miagete itara (If you looked up at the twinkling sky)**_

_**Ano toki ni mita hoshi ga hikatta (Those stars you saw then were shining)**_

_**Umi wo norikoe tairiku mezashi (Setting forth for the continent across the ocean)**_

_**Omoigakezu ni hajimatta adobenchaa (And adventure like you'd never dreamed of had begun)**_"

All of them smiled hearing those lyrics as they started to remember how their adventure started with that summer camp in 1999 as suddenly Gennai appeared and started to talk:

Gennai: Dejitaru waarudo de no kazukazu no bouken ga (The many adventures in the Digital World)

Erabareshi kodomotachi kimitachi no naka ni aru (Are inside you, Chosen Children)

Yuusha wo tachiagarasetan da (They made heroes out of you)

Again the DigiDestined and their Digimon partners smiled as they remembered all the adventures they had in the Digital World, all the good and bad moments they spent together giving support to each other to continue fighting.

Matt: "_**Kokoro wo tsunaidara itsu datte geeto hirakun da (If your hearts are as one, the gate will always open)**_"

All of them joined and started to sing together:

"_**Bokura no dejitaru waarudo (Our Digital World)**_

_**Ano hi ano toki deawanakereba (If we hadn't met that day, that time)**_

_**Ima no bokura wa kitto inai ne (We wouldn't be who we are today)**_

_**Arigatou dejitaru waarudo (Thank you Digital World)**_

_**Shinjiru sugosa ki zukanakereba (If we hadn't realized the wonder of believing)**_

_**Konna ni tsuyoku narenakatta ne (We wouldn't have been able to become this strong)**_

_**Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo (The journey of adventure still continues on)**_"

Tai: Minna, honto ni arigatou (Everyone, thank you so much)

Matt: Kimi ga ita kara... (Because of you...)

Izzy: Arigatou (Thank you)

Joe: Doumo (Thanks)

Mimi: Minna, sankyuu (Everyone, Thank you)

Sora: Arigatou (Thank you)

Davis: Angato na (Thanks)

Yolei: Arigabingo! (Thabingo!)

Cody: Kansha shitemasu (I'm grateful)

TK: Arigatou (Thanks)

Kari: Anata to tomo ni (With you)

Ken: Arigatou (Thanks)

Everyone smiled, indeed they had too much to thank the Digital World, for had known their Digimon, for everything they learned trough their journey like the importance of the friendship, courage, love, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, hope, light, kindness, all that virtues that their crests represent and that together can make miracles, those miracles that let them overcome every battle, every challenge, either in the Digital World or the real world.

Mimi: "_**Nagareru hoshi ni negai wo kaketa (You wished on a shooting star)**_

_**Honto no nakama deaeru you ni (That you would meet some true friends)**_

_**Dekoboko michi de chizu sae nai yo (It's a rough road, without even a map)**_

_**Owaru koto naku hateshinai adobenchaa (An unending, eternal adventure)**_"

Everyone agreed with that, all of them at a point wished on a shooting star that they would meet some true friends and they did it, they met each other and their Digimon, they met allies like Elecmon, Leomon, Piximon, Gennai, the rest of the DigiDestined of the world and their Digimon, all of them helped them in that rough road to the victory in their eternal adventure.

Gennai: Dejitaru waarudo de no samazama na tatakai ga (The various battles of the Digital World)

Dejimon no minna kimitachi no naka ni aru (Are inside you, Digimon)

Senshi wo moeagarasetan da (They made warriors out of you)

Mimi: "_**Chikara wo awasetara doko mademo shinka dekirun da (If you pool your strength, you can evolve forever)**_"

The Digimons all smiled, it was true, they grew stronger thanks to the link that exists between them and their human partners, that holy link that nothing can break it apart and again everyone joined to the song.

"_**Bokura no dejitaru waarudo (Our Digital World)**_

_**Tatakau koto mo kimi no tame nara (If we fight for you)**_

_**Kono sekai ni mo asa wo tsugeru ne (This world will have another morning)**_

_**Arigatou dejitaru waarudo (Thank you Digital World)**_

_**Hitorikiri de wa bokura dake de wa (If we were all alone)**_

_**Konna ookiku narenakatta ne (We wouldn't have been able to get this big)**_

_**Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo (The journey of adventure still continues on)**_"

Agumon: Arigatou (Thank you)

Gabumon: Arigatou (Thank you)

Tentomon: Ookini (Thanks)

Gomamon: Matta nee~ (See you again)

Palmon: Arigatou...chu! (Thank you... kiss!)

Biyomon: Da~isuki...piyo! (I love you... piyo!)

Veemon: Sankyuu (Thank you)

Hawkmon: Katajikenai (I'm grateful)

Armadillomon: Arigatou ne (Thank you)

Gatomon: Arigatou (Thank you)

Patamon: Arigatou (Thank you)

Wormmon: Arigatou (Thank you)

The Digimon had too much to thanks their Digital World, they met their human partners there, they grew stronger as they fought for that world and not only to save the Digital World but also to save the real world too.

Gennai: Mamoriai tasukeai sasaeai shinjiai (Protecting each other, helping each other, supporting each other, believing in each other)

Erabareshi kodomotachi to dejimontachi wa (The Chosen Children and Digimon)

Atsui kodou wo hitotsu ni shitan da (Are made one by their passionate heartbeats)

Mimi and Matt: "_**Issho ni mitsuketa mono oikakete tonde ikou (Let's chase after that thing we found together)**_"

Another huge truth, they always protected each other from any danger, they helped each other always that they needed, they supported each other in the good and the bad moments, they always believed in each other even when no one else believed in them.

And they held each other's hands and joined their voices to sing and thank their Digital World, their second home.

"_**Bokura no dejitaru waarudo (Our Digital World)**_

_**Warai korogeta hi kenka shita koto mo (The days we laughed, the times we fought)**_

_**Subete dakishimete arukou (We'll walk, embracing them all)**_

_**Arigatou dejitaru waarudo (Thank you Digital World)**_

_**Namida nagashita hi ochikonda koto mo (The days we cried, the times we were depressed)**_

_**Mune ni kizamitsuke susumou (We'll progress with them etched in our hearts)**_

_**Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo (The journey of adventure still continues on)**_"

Tai: Genki nee zo! (I can't hear you!)

"_**Minna no dejitaru waarudo (Everyone's Digital World)**_

_**Shinjiru sugosa ki zukanakereba (If we hadn't realized the wonder of believing)**_

_**Konna ni tsuyoku narenakatta ne (We wouldn't have been able to become this strong)**_

_**Arigatou dejitaru waarudo (Thank you Digital World)**_

_**Hitorikiri de wa bokura dake de wa (If we were all alone)**_

_**Konna ookiku narenakatta ne (We wouldn't have been able to get this big)**_

_**Bouken no tabi wa madamada tsuzuku yo (The journey of adventure still continues on)**_"

When they ended to sing all of them were with tears of joy on their eyes, Blaze hugged her parents feeling happy to be part of the Digital World her parents and their friends saved, White Pata and Nekomon also hugged their parents with Angie and Yuki smiling, Gatomon smiled at them and motioned them to join, Angie and Yuki smiled more and then they ran and joined in the hug, after all, they are part of the Digital World, their Digital World.

"Ready to have more adventures guys?" Tai asked as he raised his fist and smiled wide as suddenly Davis took off the goggles and put them back on Tai's head as Tai and everyone else smiled.

"A leader isn't complete without the goggles," Davis said as he smiled at Tai, and then everyone else raised their fists. "Yeah! Digidestined forever and always as one!"

[Gatomon's POV]

And that day marked the beginning of a new adventure for all of us; an eternal adventure that we decided to face putting all our will, spirit, and bravery, without forgetting all the virtues the crests represent; the virtues that we hold in our hearts forever...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... in the next Arc - "BATTLE OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS"

* * *

**Here it is, the eighth chapter of Digimon Adventure Super.**

**It's been two years since Patamon and Gatomon become parents and having two twins; White Patamon and Nekomon. And since the adventure has come to the end, there's always a new adventure with not just DigiDestined and their Digimon partners, but with the new generation of Digimons.**

**No matter how many obstacles, they're ready for facing a new adventure, meeting new Digimons that they never meet before and ready for their fight against the new threat.**

**And I added Yuki the SnowAgumon, and Angie the Gatomon with pink gloves in this chapter.**

**Anyway, this is the final chapter of Gatomon's Baby Arc which is written by LordPatamon, and the next chapter is the new arc - BATTLE OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS - Omnimon vs. Gallantmon.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Song in this chapter:  
"Bokura no Digital World"  
Translation - "Our Digital World"**  
**Description - "Memorial Theme"**

**Composer & Arranger: Michihiko Ohta**  
**Narration: Hiroaki Hirata **  
**Vocals: Digimon All-Stars, Koji Wada, AiM**  
**Lyrics: Yuu Matsuki**

**CREDIT:**  
**LordPatamon - for his Gatomon's Baby fanfic series**  
**Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation**


	9. Wedding and School Festival Plannings!

Year - 2009

* * *

[Gatomon's POV]

Hi. I'm Gatomon. It's been four years since Patamon and I became parents, we are so happy with our four kids. Yes, I said four. You see, two years ago, more specifically days later after the monthly picnic in which all of us sang our memorial song to the Digital World, I started to feel bad.

It's not with morning sickness or something like that, just a bit dizzy. Joe examined me and told me the news, I was surprised but at the same time happy, I still remember Pata, Neko and White Pata's reactions.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

[3rd person's POV]

Gatomon, Patamon, and their kids were in the family room of their little own house as Patamon and the kids had confused expressions on their faces.

"Okay, Gatomon. Why you reunited all the family here?" Patamon asked her with Neko and White Pata nodding.

"Yeah, mom. What's up?" Nekomon asked as he took a sip of his glass of milk while Gatomon smiled a bit nervously.

"Well..." Gatomon started. "As you know these last days I had been feeling a bit dizzy, so I told Joe to check me and... Well... I'm expecting," Gatomon said getting her family out of the guard, Nekomon gagged on his milk and coughed while White Pata ran and hugged Gatomon while Patamon just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"White Pata and I are gonna have a brother or sister?" Nekomon asked surprised while White Pata was very happy.

"Aww, how cute! I gonna have a sibling to take care of!" she said while Gatomon petted her head and looked at Patamon who was just staring at her.

"Patamon? Are you okay?" Gatomon asked her mate as the winged Digimon just blinked.

"Y-you're pregnant again?" Patamon managed to ask and then he fainted.

"Oh, geez!" Gatomon said as she rushed to Patamon and fanned him.

"I think that he didn't expect that," Nekomon said as he finally drank his milk.

Patamon woke up as he rubbed his head and noticed Gatomon beside him.

"Did I hear well? You are pregnant again?" he asked as he looked directly to Gatomon's eyes and she nodded.

"You heard well, Patamon. I'm pregnant," the white cat said as she looked at the ground; Patamon smiled and put his paw on her chin and lifted her face gently as he then kissed her softly.

"Gatomon, that was great news. Sorry for fainting. It's just that I got surprised," Patamon told her as he held her close as suddenly Nekomon and White Pata glomped them as the four of them laughed.

"We have to celebrate this, and we have to invite the team," Patamon said with Gatomon nodding in agreement, and then she and Patamon with the help of Neko and White Pata prepared all for a party.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

[Gatomon's POV]

That was one of the best moments of my whole life; five months later I gave birth two beautiful babies, this time they were carbon copies of me and Pata since we had a little Gatomon which I called her 'Shira' and a Patamon which little Patamon called him 'Kibo'; a nickname of Kibou; a Japanese translation of Hope, which suits him very good.

Neko and White Pata are very protective of their little siblings and they love them so much, the four of them, Blaze and their friends Yuki the SnowAgumon, Angie, Mikemon who is of Kibo and Shira's same age, a dark brown feathered great horned owl Digimon named Falcomon.

They are inseparable and recently they made a new friend or rather Pata Jr. made a new friend, is a cute Salamon and she is Kibo's best friend tough Shira loves to tease her brother about what he likes Salamon.

It's cute to see Kibo blushing and chasing Shira around the house. I gotta admit that my life changed totally since I became the mother of my children.

And about the others well, T.K. and Kari are now 18 years old and their wedding along with Tai and Sora's, as well as Matt and Mimi's, gonna be the next two years.

Davis finally introduced us to his girlfriend; she is a cute girl with brown hair and brown eyes and her name is Nabiki Katsuya, she also is a DigiDestined from the new generation of DigiDestined after MaloMyotismon's defeat.

Her partner is a female Veemon, which is nicknamed "Star". She's a pale blue colored Veemon with blue eyes and instead of a "V" mark on her forehead, she has a star which is why she was named after that. Also, she is Veemon's girlfriend and they love each other so much, just like I love my Pata so much.

Joe finally finished his career and now he is a very well known medic not only in the real world but in the Digital World too.

And he is not alone; two years ago he met a girl who had the same objective as him, her name is Reika Tashibana.

And much like Nabiki and Noriko she also got a Digimon partner after MaloMyotismon's defeat. Needless to say, that by now the Digimon are of public knowledge in the real world, and we are well accepted by the humans at the point that slowly more and more humans got their partners.

Anyhow, Reika and Joe had been dating ever since they met each other, I never had seen Joe so happy like he is now, mostly since Reiko also is a doctor in the Digital World, she much like Joe wanted not only to heal humans but Digimon too.

Her partner is a pale pink colored Gomamon. Her name is "Aqua", and she also has blue eyes and is very feisty and much like Reika and Joe, she and Gomamon are an item, truly, I never had seen Gomamon so happy before, he most of the time is in la-la land dreaming with Aqua.

Izzy still doesn't have a girlfriend, he is more focused on his computer world than in date. But I'm sure that soon or later he's gonna end dating someone, or at least that is what Tentomon says.

Ken, at last, proposed marriage to Yolei and you should see how happy she is her now that she is engaged with Ken, she only talks about that.

Oh man, look at the time! I have to see Kari in about 10 minutes because she wanted to check with her some things for the wedding, even though it is gonna be till the next year she wants to start to get some things ready to avoid problems and rushes.

As for Pata, right now he is at the Patamon Village near here since the Patamons and Tokomons there needed his help, and the kids are at the school, so I'm free so I better go now.

* * *

[3rd Person POV]

Gatomon walked out of the house and headed to the real world and entered trough Kari's computer.

"Hey, Kari! I'm here!" the cat Digimon said hopping on Kari's arms who hugged her and smiled.

"Hey, Gatomon! I'm glad you made it. How's the family?" Kari asked as she petted Gatomon's head making her purr and smile.

"Oh, they are fine. Pata right now is helping his fellows Patamon at the village, and the kids are at the school" Gatomon answered with a smile.

"That's great, though. I still can't believe that now you and Pata have four kids, your second pregnancy caught us off guard," Kari said as she took Gatomon to the kitchen and served her a glass of milk while she took some juice.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change this for nothing in the world, I'm happy like that," Gatomon said as she took a sip of her milk and Kari smiled.

"I know, Kibo and Shira are so cute too, and Neko and White Pata love their siblings so much," Kari said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Yeah, they are very united even tough Shira and Kibo are 3 years younger, but still and all they always are with Neko, White Pata, and their friends. But beware, when all of them are together you can expect anything," Gatomon said with a giggle with Kari giggling too.

"Yeah, but it's natural; all the kids at their age are like that," Kari said.

"So true," Gatomon said smiling. "And what you want to check off the wedding, Kari?" the white cat asked her partner.

"Well, I want at least check places for the reception and a good place to print the invitations, so at least we can have safe a place for the reception since now. And don't be worried about that when the wedding date gets nearer," Kari said with Gatomon nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds good. With the reception hall already reserved you don't gonna have problems later," Gatomon said as she finished her milk and smiled.

"Yeah, but since T.K. offered to check that, you and I are free to talk and spend time for ourselves," Kari said giggling while Gatomon just blinked and smirked.

"Good ol' T.K., always makes your life easy, right Kari?" Gatomon said giggling while Kari nodded. "Yup, that is one of the many reasons because I love him," Kari said with a smile as she then cleaned the glasses she and Gatomon used, and then she picked up the cat Digimon.

"Well now let's have some fun for ourselves," Kari said as she took Gatomon outside to take a walk and spend a girls-only day off.

"This is gonna be fun," Gatomon said smiling as she looked around the city seeing how now most of the people had his or her Digimon partner.

"It's good to see that now we are well accepted in the real world and how more humans are getting their partners. Right, Kari?" Gatomon said happily and with Kari nodding.

"Yeah, it was a long process, but eventually it happened," Kari said as she watched some little kids playing with their partners, she smiled seeing all kinds of Digimon, most of them familiar to her, Digimon in their In-Training levels, and yes, some of the Rookie levels like Koromon, Tokomon, Salamon, Nyaromon, etc.

"Hey! Look, that girl has a Gatomon!" a little girl with a Nyaromon in her arms said as she and a group of kids ran up to Kari and Gatomon and gathered around them, making the holders of a light smile.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you think that my Nyaromon can be like your Gatomon?" A little six years old cute girl asked Kari, the little girl was wearing a cute pale pink dress with a white shirt under it and with her brown hair brushed and arranged in a little ponytail, Kari smiled warmly at the little girl and caressed her head gently.

"What is your name sweetie?" Kari asked the little girl while Gatomon petted the Nyaromon's head making it purr.

"My name is Ayami, Ayami Hima," the little girl said with a cute smile.

"Ayami? What a cute name for a cute little lady such as you" Kari said smiling as the little Ayami blushed a bit and smiled. "Thanks miss," Ayami said as Kari smiled.

"My name is Kari, Kari Kamiya, you can call me Kari, and I see that you love your Nyaromon so much," Kari said seeing how healthy was the little Nyaromon.

"Yeah, I love my Nyaromon so much, even my mommy and my daddy love Nyaromon like another member of our family," Ayami said happily with the other kids smiling and holding their Digimon too.

"Well, Ayami. This is also for all of you, little ones; if you love and respect your partners and take good care of them, then you can be sure that one day, they're gonna grow and digivolve and gonna be your loyal partners always," Kari said with Gatomon nodding and smiling as the group of kids all cheered.

"Wow! That's great, thank you very much, Miss Kari" Ayami said happily to then she and the other kids ran to the park to play with their Digimon while Kari and Gatomon just smiled.

"How cute," Gatomon said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can see that they're gonna be more united with their Digimon as the time pass," Kari said with a smile as she watched the kids playing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Digital World, more exactly at the Digi-school, the kids were at lunchtime and our friends Nekomon, White Patamon, Shira, Kibo, Blaze, Salamon, Angie, Yuki, and two new friends, Mikemon and Falcomon were eating their lunch together and talking.

"So... What do you think of the upcoming school festival guys?" White Pata asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You mean what we think about what we have to prepare an act for the festival, big sister?" Kibo asked as he took a sip of his juice and with Salamon nodding.

"Yeah, and we got divided into teams and oddly enough all of us are on the same team," the puppy Digimon said with the others nodding.

"Yeah, I think that Ms. Swanmon saw how united we are that she decided to put us together," Nekomon said as he took a sip of his milk.

"And what can be a good act for the festival guys?" Falcomon asked as everyone started to think.

"Hmmm... Well, we can sing," Shira said with a cute smile while Mikemon just smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea," the brown cat Digimon said as Kibo grinned. "Is that your own opinion or you said that just to make Shira happy?" the orange winged Digimon asked as everyone else minus Shira and Mikemon started to laugh.

"Gotta admit that he got you there, Mikemon," Nekomon said between laughs seeing Mikemon blushing and causing Nekomon to laugh more while Shira just pouted as she was blushing as well.

"Ah, quit it, you two! Keep on laughing and you know that you are in the same situation with Angie and Salamon!" Shira said making Nekomon and Kibo stop their laughs almost immediately as both blushed and stared at Shira who fell over laughing.

"Touché!" White Pata said giggling and exchanging high fives with Shira as the others were laughing; Salamon got close to Kibo. "Aww, don't laugh at Kibo; he is so cute," the puppy Digimon said snuggling Pata Jr., and then she kissed his cheek making him blush deeply and the others laughed harder.

"Way to go, bro!" Nekomon said between laughs, but his laughs fade and blushed deeply as Angie started to rub his cheek with her tail. "Well, Neko, he learned from you," Angie said winking at him flirtingly and making the orange cat blush even redder as the others still were laughing.

"Aww, how cute the love birds," White Pata teased between giggles.

"Hey, sis! What about you and Yuki, huh? Don't you think that I hadn't noticed how you glance at him some times?" Kibo asked with a grin seeing his sister turn from white to red as she was blushing as Yuki blushed as well.

"Uh... I don't know what are you talking about," White Pata said nervously.

"Come on, sis! It's pretty obvious, besides you're blushing," Nekomon said smirking and exchanging high fives with his brother.

"Stop that! Leave White Pata alone!" Shira said pouting while Nekomon and the others just laughed.

"Okay, okay! Let's just drop the subject and better let's return to our topic about the festival," Nekomon said with the others nodding in agreement. "Well, the idea of sing sounds good but what we can sing?" Blaze asked.

"Well, we still have four months to be ready, so I think that we can ask dad's partner T.K.'s brother Matt for help," Kibo said with everyone smiling. "That is a good idea, Kibo," Shira said with the others smiling and nodding.

"I'm going to talk with dad so he can contact Matt so we can talk with him," Nekomon said with the others agreeing and then they continued talking till was time to return to class.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Patamon Village, Patamon was finishing help with his fellow Patamons giving them advice about how to make the village safer, and also he taught them some attack strategies.

"Remember, guys! Our advantage is that the big Digimon most of the time underestimates us, but using good strategies you can win even to the tougher rival! Remember that intelligence can win over strength!" Patamon said with the other Patamon and some Tokomon cheering.

"I want to thank you for had spent part of your time teaching these young ones about defense and attack Patamon, now our village can be safe" an old Patamon who walks with a cane and that was the leader of the village said and Patamon smiled and bowed at him.

"I'm glad that I can help the village, Leader Pata," Patamon said with a smile as the old Patamon put his tired paw on Pata's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Son, you had made this old mon truly proud. And I'm proud because one of us is one of the twelve DigiDestined who saved our world and the human world. And not only that, but you also held one of the holy crests guarded by Azulongmon. But what makes me more proud is because you are the first Digimon in brought new life to the Digital World through the love you feel for your beautiful wife Gatomon. You two made the Patamon and the Gatomon more united. And also you two opened the door to a new generation of Digimon with the born of the first White Patamon and the first orange Gatomon like Digimon in the story, showing that nothing is impossible if you have faith," the old and wise Pata said as Patamon had tears on his eyes and was smiling and bowed at the old Pata.

"I'm honored, Leader Pata. This means a lot to me. I'm glad of being a good member of our species," Patamon said as he smiled and the other Patamon cheered.

"Indeed, young Patamon. You are a well-respected mon of our species. Now you better return with your family. They need you there too," the wise Pata said with a smile to then bow and walk to his hut with slow step while Pata smiled and after said goodbye to his fellow Patamons and Tokomons, Patamon walked out of the village to return to his house as he still was smiling.

Then the Leader Pata stopped front at his hut and frowns his eye and looked at the sky. "I hope if the DigiDestined find out when the imminent danger far away in the "Digital Universe" occurs, they need to be prepared for the next battle."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a faraway planet with a beautiful landscape of tropical rainforest, in the Digital Universe...

At the castle, the leader of the castle is the Mythical Animal Digimon, Gryphonmon, who arrived at the kitchen.

"What's taking so long?!" Gryphonmon questioned panicked. "Bring it all in, quickly!" He ordered which the cooks as Goblimon, Prairiemon, Gazimon, and Gotsumon gasped in terror and keep cook some food.

On the long table, the servents as Tapirmon put all of the plates with all kinds of food courses, and two bigger plates are carried by Golemon.

On the big chair, sats the red Demon Dragon Digimon, Growlmon.

* * *

DIGIMON ANALYZER:  
Growlmon

Level: Champion  
Type: Demon Dragon

Attacks:  
Pyro Blaster  
Dragon Slash

Digimon Analyzer:  
"Growlmon, the Champion Level Digimon who is the "Demon Dragon". His special attacks are spewing out a powerful blaze with a roar; Pyro Blaster and develops plasma energy along with the blades on his elbows, Dragon Slash."

* * *

Behind him, his servant is the white-armored Holy Knight Digimon, Jesmon.

* * *

DIGIMON ANALYZER:  
Jesmon

Level: Mega  
Type: Holy Knight

Attacks:  
Blade's Judgement

Digimon Analyzer:  
"Jesmon, the Mega Level Digimon who is the Holy Knight. His special attack is to carve the opponent to pieces with the blades on his arms while moving at high speed, Blade's Judgement."

* * *

Both of them are Digital World's sacred guardians, Royal Knights, and are famed among Digimon as guardian gods.

"Sir Growlmon, o' great Royal Knight himself. Please, help yourself to this royal feast!" Gryphonmon said. "Each course has been meticulously crafted by our Digital World's finest chefs, and I can assure you, their creations are the definition of exquisite!"

"Is that so?" Growlmon asked coldly. "Well. We'll see about that." He's looking at all of the dishes on the plates and squeaks the meat chunk carefully as Goblimon whimpers, and squeaks the blue-colored pudding, and sniffs the fishes.

"Please remember your manners, Sir Growlmon." Jesmon reminded him as Growlmon pokes the wine glass with some kind of cocktail.

"And what's this?" Growlmon asked.

"It's a, uh, a completely organically grown, flash pasteurized, a small-batch serving of á la planétes, your mighty lordship!" One of the Tapirmon shrieked at first, then explained to attempt to remain calm.

"Á la pra... Á-Á la pla-?" Growlmon echoed that name but failed. "Are you serious? What an insufferable name." Then he drinks it all of the wine glass and swallows it after feeling the taste of it, as the chefs and staff gasped in horror.

"Hmm... Tastier than I expected." Growlmon criticized the taste of the "á la planétes". "The use of salt is... divine."

Gryphonmon sighed in relief. "Thank you, my Lord. So you won't-" He asked as he was interrupted by Growlmon who looked a little bit of disappointed.

"However..." Growlmon said as Gryphonmon gasped. "There's a greasy mouthfeel, which is odd for what I assume is... dessert?"

The cooks, servants, the staff, and Gryphonmon whimpers in fear. "Tell you what, I'll only take half," Growlmon said.

"Half, my lord?" Gryphonmon whimpered in fear as Growlmon summons his elbow on his left arm and charges with plasma energy and unleashes the intense energy from his plasma blade.

And as he said he blows up only half the planet, and lots of Digimon on the half were deleted. In the outer space, Growlmon and Jesmon watched half of the planet was destroyed.

"A bit harsh for food you called "tasty," wouldn't you say, my lord?" Jesmon asked as Growlmon clean his teeth with his toothpick.

"Ugh," Growlmon groaned less annoyed. "All that grease is unhealthy, makes you sluggish all day. I've done this planet a favor."

* * *

Meanwhile, T.K., Matt, and Tai, and their Digimon partners, except Patamon, were checking places for the reception of their wedding with the girls; they were on T.K.'s house checking the newspaper and even the phone guide.

"Okay, guys. We better find a good place for the reception or else the girls are capable of tear our heads off," Matt side jokingly as T.K. and Tai laughed.

"Well, Matt, you should take your advice seriously, you know how is Mimi when it comes to weddings and more if it's her wedding," Tai said making Matt sweat and T.K. laughed his head off.

"Man, and I thought that you only feared Jun, bro," T.K. said between laughs making Tai burst on laughs but they didn't notice that Matt grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Tai hitting him on the head and then he threw another pillow at TK hitting him on the face.

"Laugh that!" Matt said grinning as T.K. and Tai looked at each other and nodded as they grabbed the pillows.

"Let's get him!" Tai shouted as he and T.K. charged at Matt and then the three of them got engaged on a pillow fight.

"Oh boy, there they go again." Agumon groaned as he put his paw at his forehead and Gabumon nodded. "Tai, you shall planning for the wedding, remember?"

"I know, but I got plenty of time for fun!" Tai said to hit Matt with the pillow and hits his chest, as Matt grinned; he's just warming up.

Matt tried to hit Tai, but he dodged the attack and the pillow ended hitting T.K. on the face and Matt laughed. "Well, maybe wasn't Tai, but it wasn't a lost shot," Matt said as T.K. grabbed the pillow.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you can dodge this!" T.K. said as he started to throw pillow after pillow at Matt with Tai's help.

"Seriously, Matt. If you don't be careful with that pillow, you're getting yourself in big trouble." Gabumon warned.

"Do not worry, Gabumon. I know exactly what I am doing. Everything is under control-" Matt said as in the end was interrupted by Tai who hits him in the face and head.

Matt managed to dodge some of the pillows, but to his disgrace, the pillows ended hitting Mimi and Yolei who just were entering the house followed by Kari and Sora, as well Gatomon, Palmon, and Biyomon, and T.K. sweatdropped and gulped seeing Yolei about to explode.

"Um… guys? I'm seriously doubting that we're gonna live to see our wedding day," T.K. said nervously as Matt and Tai just gulped waiting for the worst.

Agumon and Gabumon are fighting an urge to break into laughter.

"Um... Hi?" said Tai nervously and Gatomon chuckled.

"Tai, do you realize that you three just signed your death wishes?" the cat Digimon asked as Agumon is busting a gut trying hard not to laugh at his human partner's unfortunate mistake.

"How damn right you are, Gatomon," Yolei said as she smirked evilly with Mimi nodding in agreement and that makes the guys gulp nervously.

And then suddenly, both girls started to chase T.K., Matt, and Tai hitting them with the pillows while Sora, Kari, and the Digimon were laughing their heads off.

"Kari! HELP!" T.K. shouted as he got hit on the head several times, but Kari was too busy laughing her head off to help him.

"Agumon! Sora! A little help here, please!" The DigiDestined of Courage screamed as Mimi was hitting him in the head with a pillow.

"Do you have any idea of how expensive it keeps my face and hair beautiful, you bastard!?" Mimi shouted as she slammed the pillow again on Tai's head getting his hair all out of form, and Agumon and Gabumon finally lose their control and bursts into hysterical laughter and falling at the floor while Yolei practically had T.K. and Matt against a wall.

"Please, Yolei! Be reasonable it was an accident!" Matt said with a nervous smile and sweating.

"Here is your accident!" Yolei shouted and slammed the pillows on T.K.'s and Matt's heads harder as she then dusted off her hands as the Ishida/Takaishi brothers were on the floor with their eyes all dazed.

"Sorry~..." Matt said all dizzy while Sora, Kari, and the Digimon were rolling on the floor laughing so hard that their sides hurt.

"I feel sorry for Ken and Matt, nice fiancées they got," Sora said between laughs with Kari nodding.

"Yeah, if they acted like that by a hit with a pillow, I dreadfully think what can happen when their future husbands get to the house late in the night," Kari said laughing with Agumon and Gabumon who're still laughing at their human partner's unfortunate accident, and Gatomon wiping her tears away as she was still snickering.

"I agree. the next we gonna see is Ken doing the house cleaning," Gatomon said as everyone fell over laughing except for Yolei who pouted.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, I am?" Yolei asked as Matt raised his hand.

"Can I answer that?" He asked only to receive a pillow on the face from a pissed off Yolei. "NO!" Yolei shouted at him getting the poor Matt all dazed. "O-Okay….." Matt barely managed to say in his dizzy state.

"Yolei, Mimi, I think that's enough. The boys are suffered enough," Sora said as she helped Tai up while Kari helped T.K. up; Mimi reluctantly went to Matt and helped him up as she looked at him, as for their Digimon partners recovered from their laughter.

"You three should be searching a good place for the wedding reception instead of play with the pillows," The pink-haired girl said as T.K. just smiled at Kari and put a puppy eyes look to her.

"I'm sorry, Kari, my love! It just happened! Am I a bad boy?" he asked her on a little kid's voice making her giggle and hug him to then kiss him on the lips.

"Nah! You're my little angel," Kari said as she and TK shared a long passionate kiss as the others just stared at them.

"Wonder if that could work for us too?" Matt wondered with Tai nodding in agreement while Sora and Mimi just smiled and without warning, they pulled their guys to a passionate kiss while Yolei just stared at the three couples and sighed.

"In moments like this, I wish my Kenny-chan would be here," she said unaware of that someone heard her.

"Ask and you shall receive, Yolei," A voice behind her said, Yolei turned to recognize that voice and a wide smile appeared on her face as she saw Ken leaned against the wall smiling at her.

"Kenny-chan~!" Yolei shouted happily as she ran up to him and hugged him to then give him a passionate kiss which he returned with the same passion while Gatomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, and Biyomon just smiled.

"Love is in the air," Gatomon sang jokingly while Palmon and Biyomon just giggled.

"Oh boy... I wish I have a girlfriend..." Agumon sighed as Gatomon put her paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, brother," Gatomon said to cheers him up. "I'm sure you will one day got a girlfriend just like Veemon did."

"Yeah, she's right," Palmon said as she's holding Gabumon's arm who's blushing madly. "All you gotta do is wait and see, and hope."

"Thanks, girls," Agumon said as Gatomon then saw the clock and blinked.

"Oh my, time flies when you have fun. Pata and the kids gonna be back home anytime soon," Gatomon said as she walked to the computer with Biyomon following.

"Yeah, Blaze and Hawky too," Biyomon said just as the four couples broke their kisses, and Kari smiled at Gatomon.

"Hey, Gatomon. Don't forget that this weekend we gonna go to the beach to spend some days on Mimi's beach house," the holder of light said as Gatomon smiled.

"I wouldn't miss that for nothing, Kari. Besides the kids are excited to go, too" The cat Digimon said smiling.

"Well, Biyo and I have to go now see ya later guys and beware with the pillows," Gatomon said with a giggle to then open the port and enter with Biyo to the Digital World and head to their houses.

* * *

Gatomon arrived at her and Pata's house and noticed that it was deserted.

"Good, I made it on time. It seems that neither Pata nor the kids had returned yet," she said to herself as she headed to the kitchen.

Then she stopped on her tracks as she saw that the dining table already was settled to eat as she caught a nice smell coming from the kitchen, but before she could say anything a pair of small paws held her by her waist from behind making her giggle as she recognized who was behind her.

"Patamon?" Gatomon said following the game as she still was giggling.

"Like my surprise, kitty?" Patamon asked as he kissed her neck and caressed her waist gently making her purr softly and contently.

"Yeah... I love it, Pata" Gatomon said as she turned and kissed him and he kissed her back. "Sorry for being late, I was having so much fun with Kari that I lost track of time," she said after broke the kiss as Patamon smiled and kissed her again

"It's okay, Gato-chan," Patamon said with a smile as she kissed him again just as Nekomon, White Patamon, Shira, and Kibo arrived and blinked seeing their parents sharing a kiss and then Neko cleared his throat.

"Ahum? Did we interrupt something?" the orange cat asked with an innocent smile while his brother and sisters just laughed a bit as Gatomon and Patamon broke the kiss and looked at their kids as they blushed a bit.

"Hello, kids. How was your day at school?" Patamon asked as he petted Shira's head gently as she was smiling.

"It was great dad, and by the way, in four months there's gonna be a festival at the school and the four of us, Blaze, Mikemon, Angie, Salamon, Yuki, and Falcomon are on the same team to prepare an actuation for the festival and we thought in sing so we were thinking if you can contact Matt to help us with some teaching about music, you know since he is a rock star he can give us a few tips," Nekomon said with his siblings nodding.

"Sure thing, kids. I'll talk with T.K. so he can talk with Matt to help you with that," Patamon said with a smile and then the four Digimons glomped him and Gatomon happily as all of them laughed.

"Thanks, dad!" Shira said kissing him on the cheek while Gatomon just giggled and hugged Kibo and White Pata. "No problem, guys. now what about if we eat now, I'm starving," Patamon said with the kids nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we are hungry, too!" White Pata said as all of them got up and then they sat down at the table to eat. "And how was your day with Kari, Gatomon?" Patamon asked his love.

"It was pretty fine and funny, mostly when we caught T.K., Matt and Tai having a pillow war but unfortunately two pillows landed on Mimi and Yolei's faces," Gatomon said with a giggle as Patamon sweatdropped.

"Gosh, that was truly a death wish. You know how is Mimi about the care of her face and hair," Patamon said while the kids just laughed.

"I would like to be there to see that," Nekomon said as he laughed.

"Yeah. That kinda reminds me of Shira, she spent hours to get ready," Kibo said with a grin as Shira pouted. "Hey! That is not true!" Shira said as she punched Kibo. on the arm playfully as Gatomon just giggled.

"Now, now kids. Don't fight," Patamon said with a giggle and then the six of them ended laughing.

After laugh for a while Patamon, Gatomon, and their kids continued enjoying their dinner as they continued talking about the school festival, Pata's day at the Patamon/Tokomon village, and Gatomon's day with Kari and also they talked about the upcoming trip to the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mysterious garden, a data-based humanoid being that was part of a group that created the Digimon and Digivices for the DigiDestined, in his younger form who serves as a guide to the Digital World. His name is Gennai.

He's sensing that another planet was lost.

Then an old man-like Mutant Digimon wrapped in a haramaki, in his Rookie Level, came out of Gennai's house. His name is Bokomon, and he's Gennai's servant.

"Mister Gennai, what's wrong?" Bokomon asked as he approaches Gennai.

"Bokomon. Another planet has been decimated." Gennai said.

"What? Just what could be happening out there?" Bokomon wondered in worried as both of them looking at the sky. Gennai felt that Growlmon has been awakened since five years ago...

It seems like the peace in the Digital World is short-lived.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**Here's the ninth chapter of Digimon Adventure Super, and THIS is the first chapter of the second arc - BATTLE OF THE ROYAL KNIGHTS - Omnimon vs. Gallantmon.**

**Yes, it follows the storyline fourteen episodes of the first saga in Dragon Ball Super - God of Destruction, Beerus Saga and Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods, but I always added LordPatamon's first chapter of his unfinished sequel - Digimon Adventure - The Madness Continues.**

**And, I added Falcomon as Biyomon's daughter's future boyfriend. (Well, I mean Falcomon's design is from 2006 anime version - Digimon Data Squad.) Falcomon is calm and he's still a beginner as a ninja, and his first opponent will be Ninjamon in later chapters in Battle of the Royal Knights Saga.**

**Also, I added additional parts like Growlmon's first appearance in this chapter.**

**Growlmon, who is Gallantmon's Champion form, has the same role as Beerus from Dragon Ball series, and Jesmon has the same role as Whis from Dragon ball series, too.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**CREDIT:**  
**LordPatamon - for his unfinished sequel Digimon Adventure - The Madness Continues fanfic series**  
**Digimon franchises © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation**


End file.
